Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Amanda Lyn Kent, daughter of Superman and Lois Lane, when she had turned 14, she was given a chance to go to the Hall of Justice to be more than a sidekick to her dad. Since that day, everything has changed for Amanda where she will have adventures, new friends, and lots of enemies, secrets and maybe even love. This is her adventure
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter One: The Birth**

**Summary: Amanda Lyn Kent, daughter of Superman and Lois Lane, when she had turned 14, she was given a chance to go to the Hall of Justice to be more than a sidekick to her dad. Since that day, everything has changed for Amanda where she will have adventures, new friends, and lots of enemies, secrets and maybe even love. This is her adventure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice just my original character Amanda Lyn Kent and her friends.**

**Author's Note: This idea just came to me and I want to see where it goes I know it is a sucky summary but I promise you guys you will like this story. Please read, review, and tell me what you think!**

**METROPOLIS**

**OCTOBER 5****th**** 12:00PM**

"Come on Lois just hang in there." Clark Kent said flying fast to get him and his wife Lois Lane to the hospital so she could give birth of their first child. His wife screamed in pain as the contractions started to get worse.

"It hurts Clark!" She screamed clutching his red and blue uniform. Clark groaned when he heard something in his ear make a noise.

"What is it Batman kind of busy here." Clark said.

"There is trouble in downtown Metropolis the people needs you there now." Batman said in his ear. Clark groaned.

"I will be right there!" He looked down and saw that he was nearing Metropolis Central and flew right in even without bothering to change out of his uniform. "This woman is in labor and needs a doctor!" He yelled at a nurse who was sitting behind the desk. Her eyes widen when she saw who he was and yelled for a doctor. Seconds later, few doctors came and took Lois away by a stretcher. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered, and flew out of the hospital and into the air.

He used his superhearing to figure out what kind of trouble there was in downtown Metropolis. He heard people screaming and yelling and a laugh that he knew all too well. It was his enemy known as Toyman.

As he was nearing downtown Metropolis he could see a tall like robot blasting red beams to destroy buildings. "Come and fight me Superman I have been waiting for you all day!" He laughed as he destroyed more buildings. Superman stopped in front of Toyman, glaring at him and crossing his arms.

"You got a nerve to destroy my city today Toyman. I will make sure you won't come out in prison." He raised his fits, flew towards the robot, and punched it in the face, sending the robot backwards and falling almost hitting a crowd of people that was trying to get away. Superman got there in time to push back up the robot and started to swing it around with one hand. "Say good night!" He threw the robot in the air in the direction of the ocean, flew up in the air, and grabbed an overweight small man out of the robot and he fought to get out of Superman's grip.

"I will get my revenge!" Toyman said. Superman rolled his eyes as he flew to the ground just when the police arrived handcuffs ready.

"Heard that before. Be sure he stays locked up." He said to the police, gave them a salute, and flew away back towards the hospital hoping to have made it just in time for the birth. When he had arrived, he changed out of the uniform and walked in. "My wife Lois Lane is in labor where is she?" He asked the same nurse from earlier.

"Room 106!" She yelled. Clark Kent nodded quickly and started to run towards the run where Lois Lane was in. When he got there and opened the door, he smiled.

There lying in the hospital bed was his wife, Lois Lane and a baby that was in her arms. She turned and faced them holding the baby up as he walked in. "It's a baby girl." She whispered. Clark kissed her forehead and grabbed the baby from her arms. She looks just like him; short little pieces of black hair, the same nose and the same bright blue eyes. "She looks just like you." She said.

"I know." He agreed, holding her tiny finger as the baby make small cute noises.

"Amanda. Amanda Lyn Kent." Lois said. Clark leaned over to kiss her on the lips and the two of them looked at their baby girl named Amanda Lyn Kent.

"Born on October 5th 1996."

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of the first chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Review the story and tell me what you think. Sorry if it is short but the next chapters will be longer I promise!**

**Next Chapter: Today Is The Day**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman:Chapter two: Today Is The Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice I only own my original character Amanda Kent and her friends**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all of your feedback! It really means a lot to me and I will develop my OC well so do not worry you guys! Here is chapter two where the episode was called Independence Day but this chapter is called Today Is The Day. Enjoy and review please!**

**METROPOLIS **

**July 4****th**** 12:30**

The music store was packed with young people buying CD's and browsing around the store. A teenage boy wearing black jeans and a white tee shirt bobbing his head up and down as he picked up a new CD of his favorite band called Bullet for my Valentine. He walked down a few more aisles looking and picking up CD's and walked towards the cashier to pay for them. "Sorry I cannot let you have the last album of Bullet for my Valentine." He heard a voice said. He turned around in shocked when he saw someone wearing zipped up jeans and a black shirt and had on very big black headphones smiling. Suddenly everyone started screaming when a black beam came out of the headphones aiming at the CD that the teenager was holding. "All of these CD's are mine!" He gave an evil laugh and millions of CD's started flying towards him in a whirl wind spinning around them.

"Are you kidding me? I have to deal with you Headphones?" Headphones turned around smiled when he saw a girl with black hair wearing a red and blue uniform with an S in the middle. She rolled her eyes. "Do you have any idea what today is?" Headphones growled and sent a black beam from his headphones towards her but she jumped out of the way quickly just before it could hit her.

"Where's Superman Supergirl? I would so much rather deal with him than you." Supergirl smirked and ran towards him, giving him a powerful punch that sent him in the air. Supergirl jumped high as she could go and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the ground, stepping on his chest knocking him out.

"Just great you are making me late." She muttered and left the scene to let the police to handle Headphones. "Today is the day!" She yelled in happiness. Why was she so excited you may ask? Well today is the today where she will finally have a chance to move up and work with the Justice League. She has been waiting on this moment since the first day she started working alongside with her dad aka Superman. Her name is Amanda Lyn Kent fourteen years old looking so much like her father was going to be on the Justice League. This is the best day of her life.

**WASHINGTON D.C**

**July 4****th**** 3:30PM**

She finally arrived at the famous Hall of Justice in Washington D.C. It looks like she was one of the first few who have made it. Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow and Speedy had made it before her. She waved nervously. "Hope I am not late." She said with a smile.

"No, you are just in time Supergirl." Batman said, giving her a warm smile. "We are just waiting for one more." Supergirl nodded. She looked around and saw a bunch of reporters standing behind the red rope, taking pictures and trying to talk to them. She saw two figures zipped past her.

"Ah man you see I told you we were going to be one of the last ones!" She looked over and saw that it was The Flash and Kid Flash. Kid Flash wiggled his eyebrows. "And who you might be?" He asked. Supergirl rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"I am Supergirl." Kid Flash smirked.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Supergirl glared at him and wanted to punch him in the face. She flipped back her black hair.

"Not interested." Robin whistled and laughed at Kid Flash who got turned down. Everyone turned towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice and began to walk towards the steps of the Hall of Justice all the while reporters were shouting their names getting it wrong.

"Oh look its Batman!"

"I see Flash and Flash Junior."

"Isn't that Speedy and Green Arrow?"

"Supergirl is joining them?" Supergirl smiled at the reporters.

"Hey, hey it is Kid Flash not Flash Junior. How come they got your name right?" Kid Flash asked. Supergirl shrugged her shoulders.

"Just perks of being Superman's daughter." As they approached, they saw Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Batman, Green Arrow and Flash went and joined the other members of the Justice League.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash and Supergirl, welcome to the Hall of Justice." Martian Manhunter said.

"Today is the day where all of you will gain access to everything with the Hall of Justice." Martian Manhunter continued and motioned them to follow them inside the Hall of Justice. When they walked inside, they saw huge golden statues of the original Justice League, her dad being the center of it.

"Hey, where is the big guy?" Robin asked next to her. She looked at him and sighed.

"Working." Robin nodded understanding. Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado gave them a whole tour of the Hall of Justice and was leading them towards the main library where they could see a bunch of reporters above on the other side of the glass. Something does not feel right.

"You would also have access to the main library and everything in it. You may explore the library." Manhunter and Tornado went the opposite corners of the library along with Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman and the Flash. The sidekicks looked at each other before they settled down on couches and chairs leaving only Supergirl, Speedy and Aqualad standing up.

"Something is not right." Supergirl whispered. She was about to say something but Speedy had beat her to it.

"Oh so you think you guys can't trust us on what happened today?" The Justice League turned to look at him.

"It's just a small step." Green Arrow replied trying to calm his protégé down. Speedy rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Oh please and this isn't even the real headquarters of the Justice League the real one is in space. In space! Called the Watchtower! Don't you see you guys," He turned his attention to the other protégés. "They weren't going to let us work with the Justice League they are just letting us have access to the Hall of Justice." Supergirl crossed her arms looking down towards the ground, disappointed. "We are all just sidekicks." He glared at Green Arrow. "I thought you can trust me, but I guess not." He threw his yellow hat onto the ground, stepping on it. "I am on my own. Any of you coming with me?" Everyone stood there not saying anything. Speedy scoffed. "Figures." He walked off, turning his back on the Justice League.

"You told him about the Watchtower?" Batman asked Green Arrow his arms crossed against his chest glaring at him.

"I just thought that maybe these guys should um know?" Batman continued to glare at him he looked down in defeat. There was a beeping sound coming from the two main computers.

"Superman to the Justice League there is a fire at Project Cadmus. There is need of assistance." There was another beeping sound and Zatara appears.

"I need immediate assistance from the Justice League about Wotan using an Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun."

"How big is the fire Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's just a small fire the firemen are handling everything they can." Batman nodded, thinking of a plan to stop Wotan.

"We will be right there." Batman pressed a button to turn off the computer and face the protégé. "Stay put we are going on a mission to put a stop on Wotan." Supergirl glared at him.

"Why can't we come? We have been training for years and we have to stay put?" Supergirl balled her fists.

"There will be missions that are under my command but for now stay put." Supergirl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, watching them leave the Hall of Justice by a door. Supergirl yelled in frustration.

"I can't believe this! This was supposed to be the day where I finally get to work with the Justice League to work with my dad! So unfair." She wanted to punch something in the library to get out her anger.

"You're telling me I thought they could trust us enough to go on a simple mission such as stopping the fire of Project Cadmus." Kid Flash agrees.

"My king does not trust me, I thought he would." Aqualad said. Robin got off the couch and snapped his fingers.

"Let's see if we can get any information about Project Cadmus." Robin walked over to the huge computer, started to type on it, and smirked. "Access denied huh? Want to bet on that?" He used his hacking skills.

"So what is Project Cadmus?" Supergirl asked standing behind Robin with the others, looking at the computer screen.

"It's a two story building not too far from here. Just a small fire. Firefighters are controlling it. However I have a plan." Everyone smiled at him.

"To stop the fire before they do?" Aqualad guess.

"Exactly." Kid Flash got excited and grabbed Robin's shoulders.

"Dude if you are doing Project Cadmus then I am doing Project Cadmus." The two of them looked at Aqualad and Supergirl. They both looked at each other before saying,

"We are in." Time to show the Justice League that they are just more than sidekicks.

**Author's Note: Yea I know CLIFFHANGER. So what do you guys think of the second chapter? I know it was somewhat like episode one of the Young Justice and I have no clue if I did anything right and just tell me what you guys think. What do you think of my character Amanda so far? Kind of funny that Wally was trying to flirt with her right? Do not worry there will be eventual Dick/Amanda in the future! Review please! **


	3. No Way

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Three: No Way **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from any part of the Young Justice. I only own my OC Amanda Kent and her friends.**

**Author's Note: do not worry you guys I know for a fact that half Krptonians can't fly I guess I should have to told you guys earlier that when Supergirl was fighting Headphones she was only jumping real high in the air like Conner does. SHE does not fly nor have heat vision like Conner. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! Here is chapter three.**

**PROJECT CADMUS **

**July 4****th**** 6:00PM**

Aqualad, Kid Flash, Supergirl and Robin were standing in front of the building of Project Cadmus. They could see fire trucks and firefighters doing everything they can to stop the fire that was on top of the building. "Alright we need a plan," Aqualad started, staring up at the building. When he looked down, he noticed that everyone was gone. "Some plan." He shook his head and looked up to see Kid Flash running up the building to save two scientists that were calling for help. When he was running up the building he lost a step and almost fell off but caught himself by grabbing the edge of the building and hopping inside.

A few seconds later, Aqualad saw Supergirl jumped high in the air to get inside the building. He looked around and noticed a couple of firefighters using long waterholes to put out the fire. "I need to barrow that." He said and reached behind him to pull out his water bearers and went up high in the air to save the two scientists. "Get on." He commanded. The two frighten scientists did as they were told and got on with Aqualad. When the two scientists were on the ground safely, he used his water bearers to pull himself up inside the building just when Robin used a rope to get inside at the same time.

"So what do we do now?" Supergirl wondered, putting her hand on hips glancing around the barely lit room. Robin hopped on a computer and began his hacking skills on it.

"Continue to investigate Project Cadmus." Robin replied smirking as he watches the computer being hacked.

"That wasn't part of the plan." Aqualad argued. Robin shrugged and smirked at him.

"Poetic justice remember? Besides we gotta prove to the Justice League that we are more than just sidekicks." Aqualad rolled his eyes and walked a little to see if he could find anything. When he rounded the corner, he heard an elevator closed and he could have sworn he saw something not human inside the elevator.

"Please tell me that I was not the only one who saw that." Supergirl said next to him.

"Trust me you are not the only one Supergirl." Supergirl shuttered, trying to get the image of what she saw inside that elevator out from her mind.

"Hey, I thought all of the elevators are supposed to be shut down?" Kid Flash asked pointing at the elevator. Robin looked at it curiously before opening his wrist computer doing research on the elevator.

"Just as I thought, it's not an ordinary elevator it's a high-speed express elevator." The four of them walked closer to the elevator and Robin pulled out a cord to make the elevator open. When it did everyone gasped at its massive size.

"Now why would Project Cadmus need this kind of elevator?" Supergirl wondered. Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go down and find out." He used his utility belt to grab a robe and it secured on top of the elevator and started to slide down. Kid Flash bowed towards Supergirl.

"Ladies first." He said with a goofy smile. Supergirl rolled her eyes and jumped on the rope to slide down along with Robin.

"I am at the end of my rope." Robin observed. Supergirl stared at the door that said sub-level 26 and watched as Robin hopped off the rope and landed at the edge of the door of the elevator. Supergirl jumped next being careful not to fall. "Hacking in progress." He said and smirked when his computer made a noise. "Supergirl." He said. Supergirl got the hint, clapped her hands, and used her strength to open the elevator without any problems.

"Wow, beauty and strength. I am well impressed Supergirl." Kid Flash said. Supergirl scoffed at him.

"You forget that I am Superman's daughter." She said. Kid Flash laughed at her, shaking his head.

"Who wouldn't forget about that?" He asked, and then zipped past her.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad started but it was too late. Supergirl ran to catch up with Kid Flash, and almost got stomped on what it looks like a huge alien elephants. "No, nothing odd going on here." He said in a sarcastic voice. Kid Flash and Supergirl jumped to get away from them and went back towards the others.

"It's like being in a sci-fi movie." Supergirl observed, shuttering at those huge elephants look alike beings. "Um, Robin?" She asked in a nervous voice. Robin got the hint, went over to the small computer not too far away, and began to hack into it.

"Whoa, look at these you guys." Everyone walked over to them as he flipped through the computer. Supergirl saw that the images that she sees were full of mutated species. They were being interrupted.

"What's going on here?" Everyone jumped up and turned around to see someone who wears a blue uniform with a helmet on and a weird looking alien on his left shoulder. He wide his eyes once he saw who they were. "Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad? Supergirl? What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Aqualad studied him for a few moments.

"I know you; you are Guardian, a hero." He said, balling his fists. Guardian smiled at him and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked confused.

"I am chief of security of Project Cadmus. And you guys are trespassing." He said firmly. The horns on the alien that sat on his shoulder began to glow. "Attack!" Suddenly an army full of aliens looks exactly like the one of Guardian's shoulder. Supergirl attacked one that was trying to take her down but she had sent it up in the air and she quickly ran off with the others.

"Way to be a team player Rob." Kid Flash scoffed as Robin tried to hack into a door.

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" He asked.

"Uh, no we were busy fighting off those, those things. Can you hurry up there?" Supergirl asked impatiently, looking behind her and saw that Guardian and the army of aliens were right behind them.

"Hurrying." Seconds later the door opened and everyone quickly went inside. Aqualad used something that was made of metal to block the door. "Alright those things were called G-Gnomes; they use telepathic alibies to control everything around them. Also there is something called Project Kr." Supergirl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, guys, you might want to look at this." Kid Flash said nervously. Robin, Supergirl and Aqualad turned around as Kid Flash pushed a few buttons, and everyone gasped.

"No way."

**Author's Note: Hmm, I wonder what these guys saw. Did it have something to do with Project Kr? What is Project Kr? And once they found out how will Supergirl handle it? This is my last CLIFFHANGER you guys! Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for reading my story! Have a great day! **


	4. Superboy

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter four: Superboy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, I only own my OC Amanda Kent aka Supergirl and her friends that would later appear in the story.**

**Author's Note: Gosh 3 chapters and 16 reviews? Thank you guys you have made me very happy! Thank you so much for reading my story and sticking with me and I will not disappoint you! Here is chapter four!**

"No way." Supergirl said shocked at the scene in front of her. There was a tube, and inside that tube was a teenage boy, a teenage boy that looks so much like her father.

"It makes sense now! Big K and the little r that is the symbol of Krypton!" Kid Flash yelled pointing at the tube. "Is it a clone?" Kid Flash asked.

"Robin hack." Aqualad said. Robin scratched the back of his neck as he stared at the boy in the tube and nodded.

"Right, right hacking." He said walking fast to a nearby computer, hooking his cord into it. "Weapon designation "Superboy", a clone forced grown in sixteen weeks? From DNA acquire from Superman." Everyone jumped and turned around and Supergirl throwing chairs around the room in frustration.

"You mean stolen from Superman." Aqualad said glancing at Supergirl when she walked over towards them balling her fists.

"There is no way in hell my dad knows about this." She said crossing her arms.

"I agree with you there. There is no way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agrees.

"What are these creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing at the three small looking aliens that sat on top of the tube with their eyes closed.

"There are called Genormorph gnomes," Robin said, "They use telepathy and feeding him education. Also his solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin looked at Supergirl, studying her reactions.

"And we can guess what else; they're making a slave out of Superman's son and your brother." Kid Flash said slowly carefully looking at Supergirl.

"We have to contact the league now." Everyone pressed a button on his or her utility belt but none of them are getting any signal.

"I am getting no signal." Robin stated pressing his button twice on his belt. Supergirl sighed in frustration.

"I am getting nothing on here either." Supergirl said quietly looking over at the tube.

"We are in too deep, literally." Kid Flash said looking at Supergirl and Superboy. "This is so wrong." He muttered quietly.

"We are not leaving him like this." Supergirl said touching the steel glass with her finger looking at the team.

"Yes, we cannot leave him here in this tube." Robin agreed.

Aqualad and Supergirl walked over towards the tube, both looking at it before both of them saying. "Set him free." Robin pushed a button on the panel and all of them watched as smoke began to fill the room. Once the smoke was clear, the tube door started to open pulling up the med bed that Superboy was laying on. Supergirl gasped when she saw him move a hand. "Look out!" Aqualad said, pushing Supergirl out of the way when Superboy ran forwards grabbing Aqualad and squeezing him hard.

She landed on the ground and watched as Robin and Kid Flash tried to pull him off Aqualad and Superboy toss them both like it was nothing. She balled her fist, ran towards him, and started to attack him. "Leave them alone!" She yelled, punching him in the face. Superboy growled and picked her up throwing her hard in the air and jumped and punched her down on the ground, knocking her out.

"Supergirl!" Robin yelled running towards Superboy throwing batarangs Superboy jumped in the air to dodge them and used his two fists and slam Robin into the ground knocking him out.

"Robin! Supergirl!" Aqualad yelled in panic running towards Superboy using his strength to fight him. "Enough we are just trying to help you!" He yelled, trying to reason with Superboy. Superboy growled and threw Aqualad up in the air. Kid Flash took this opportunity to try to punch Superboy with his super speed but Superboy was quick and he grabbed Kid Flash by the head and threw him across the room knocking him unconscious. Superboy looked at the scene in front him and walked over towards the unconscious Supergirl. She wore the same big S as him.

"Atta boy!"

2222222

"_**Wake up; it is now time to wake up!**_ Supergirl gasped and woke up in a start and realizes that she was in a tube. She looked around and noticed that Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad are still knocked out and in a tube just like her. She looked around and glared at Superboy who was standing there staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked with a scoffed wishing she could punch him right in the face. He said nothing. "Can't you talk or something?" She asked.

"You, you wear the same S as me. Are you a clone of Superman too?" Superboy asked. Supergirl rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Um, no I am his daughter you know I came out of my mom's womb?" No reaction from Superboy. She looked at him softly after a few minutes. "We were only trying to help you." She said. She saw him ball his fists.

"I don't need help." He growled at her.

"What? What do you want?" Supergirl looked over and saw that Kid Flash was awake, along with the other sidekicks Robin and Aqualad. "You alright Supergirl?" Kid Flash asked her.

"Yea, I am just peachy." She muttered at him. Supergirl looked at Superboy who did not move from his spot in front of the tubes that they were in.

"Quit staring at us it's creeping me out!" Kid Flash yelled in frustration.

"Uh, KF how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with one look?" Robin muttered to Kid Flash. Aqualad looked at Superboy.

"We were just trying to help you Superboy." Supergirl rolled her eyes at him.

"I was just telling him that Aqualad." She said.

"Yeah we thought if we set you free you would come with us but instead you turn on us! How's that for," Aqualad glared at Kid Flash.

"Kid, please be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions." Aqualad stated. Kid Flash scoffed at him. Robin took this opportunity to try and pick lock the cuffs on his hands to escape.

"What if I, what if I wasn't?" Superboy asked slowly looking at Supergirl then back towards the others.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked with a shock. Supergirl rolled her eyes at him.

"Uh, yea he can Kid Flash we were talking when you guys were knocked out." She said. Superboy balled his hands into fists, glaring at Kid Flash.

"Yes I can." Superboy growled out. The three other sidekicks looked at Kid Flash with a look. Aqualad looked at Superboy trying to find a way to start another conversation. He then remembered something.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically." He said.

"They taught me much," Superboy said. "I can read, I can write, I know names of some things." Supergirl looked at him with a soft look.

"But have you actually seen them?" Robin asked him. "Have they actually let you see the sky? Or seen the sun?" He asked. Superboy shook his head no at them.

"Images are planted in my mind I haven't have a chance to go out and seen them." He said quietly. The sidekicks looked at each other before turning back towards Superboy.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked him. Superboy looked at him before speaking.

"I am Superboy I am a clone of Superman. I am created to replace him should he perish to destroy him should he turn from the Light." Supergirl glared at him.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration." Aqualad said calmly to him. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit and beyond your tube in Cadmus." Superboy glared at him.

"I am alive because of Cadmus! This is my home!" He yelled at him.

"But, if you leave here with us you can live with me and Superman." Supergirl said quietly. "I mean after all you are my brother." Robin looked at her.

"And we can also show you the sun." Robin said with a happy note in his voice. Kid Flash rolled his eyes at him.

"Pretty sure it is after midnight." He said.

"You are not helping." Supergirl muttered at him. "We can introduce you to our father Superman. We can live as a family." Everyone looked up when they saw a door opened.

"I am afraid that cannot happen Supergirl." There was a scientist and the Guardian with him along with gnome on their shoulders. "You guys will be occupied. Activate the cloning device." The scientist commanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Supergirl asked. The scientist laughed at her.

"My name is Dr. Desmond but you won't need to remember that." He said evilly.

"Pass," Robin said. "The Batcave is crowded enough." He muttered.

"Get the weapon back into its pod!" Dr. Desmond yelled pointing at Superboy.

"He is not an IT!" Supergirl yelled at him. Dr. Desmond chuckled at her. Guardian walked over to Superboy and places a hand onto his shoulder.

"Please help us." Aqualad muttered softly at him hoping that he would help them. Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand glaring at him.

_**Superboy we can live as a family. You are my brother you do not have to live this way! Ask yourself, what would our father do?**_

It was as if he could hear Supergirl's voice inside his head figuring out on what Superboy should do. She was right about one thing: What would Superman do? He froze in his spot, turning towards Supergirl looking at her and she stared back right at him. He balled his fists. He knew exactly what Superman would do.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I promised no more CLIFFHANGERS but here is one! do not worry this is the last one I swear! Tell me what you guys think of Supergirl's reaction towards Superboy! Have a nice day!**


	5. A Team

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: Daughter of Superman: Chapter Five: A Team

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, I only own my OC Amanda Lyn Kent

Author's Note: sorry it took forever you guys. I have been reading other fanfiction, watching Korean dramas, and writing, but I am with another chapter hope that you will enjoy it!

Superboy knows exactly what Superman would do. He stopped in his tracks, balling his fists, looking at the sidekicks who were locked in tubes like he was. "Oh don't start thinking now Superboy! Now get back into your-" He grabbed Dr. Desmond's hand crushing it.

"Do not give me orders." He flipped to the other side of the lab and walked over towards the tubes, staring.

"Are you here to help or fry us?" Kid Flash asked. Superboy stared hard into the glass and smirked crossing his arms.

"Looks like I don't have heat vision so I guess helping is my best option." He walked over to the large computers pushing a button that freed Robin and Kid Flash leaving Aqualad and Supergirl still locked up. Robin rubbed his wrists.

"So glad that Batman was not here he would so have my head for taking too long." Kid Flash scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously worried about Batman right now? Dude the whole League would have our heads for this!" Robin rolled his eyes and got up and moved towards the computers pressing a button to release the glass of the tubes. He looked at Superboy.

"I will free Supergirl and you can free Aqualad." Superboy glared at him.

"Do not give me orders either." He growled out.

"I do not need help." Supergirl, using her strength she broke free, dropping towards the ground and went over to help Robin free Aqualad who dropped to the ground, rubbing his wrists.

"Thank you." Aqualad said to Superboy, dusting himself off. Supergirl put a hand onto her hip.

"Now that we are all free, can we just get out of here." Kid Flash smirked at her.

"As soon as we are we are so going on a date." He flashed her a goofy grin. Supergirl glared at him and was about to say something but Robin intervened.

"Less talk more escaping." He ran passed them heading towards the double metal doors. Dr. Desmond got up from the floor, grabbing his head as it started pounding.

"You will never get out of here! I will have you back into those tubes before morning!" He yelled when they ran passed him. Robin rolled his eyes and grabbed batarangs throwing at the containers that were filled with their blood filling the room with explosions. Dr. Desmond stood up and yelled in anger at the destroyed lab. "Activate all Genomorph on Cadmus. NOW!"

Supergirl, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy, were running as fast as they can to figure out on how to escape Cadmus. "We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad stated running. "But when we make it to the elevator-" They froze in the spot towards the elevators, backing up slowly as a group of Genomorphs stop in front of them, growling and hissing.

"Any ideas?" Supergirl asked, standing in a fighting stance ready to take them on. One of the Genomorphs jumped in front of Supergirl about to attack her but she was quick and dodge it grabbing the head and threw it accidentally towards Kid Flash who jumped in the air in time.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing!" He yelled as he battled his own Genomorph. Supergirl rolled her eyes at him as she punched one in the face.

"We need escape!" Aqualad yelled using water to battling Genomorphs.

"You want escape?! I will give you escape!" Yelled an angered Superboy yelling as he threw and punched Genomorphs making his way towards the elevators forcing them open. Kid Flash whistled.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." He said as he watched Robin pushed a button onto his belt aiming a rope to the ceiling and grabbed on. Superboy ran ahead and jumped like he was about to fly but instead he was falling.

"I'm, I am falling." Robin was quick and pressed a button on his belt to wrap a rope around Superboy to stop his fall.

"Superman can fly. How come I can't?" He asked himself. Supergirl walked over to put a hand onto his shoulder. "Can you fly?" He asked her. Supergirl shook her head no.

"Hey at least you are not the only one right?" Kid Flash asked. Supergirl glared at him. "At least you can jump real high!" He said with a smile. Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"Turn left." Superboy said suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "Don't you want escape? Turn left!" He began running down the hall and the others followed as Superboy turned left. "Turn right!" He yelled. They stopped dead in their tracks as they see a dead end.

"It is a dead end." Supergirl whispered.

"Oh wonderful directions Superboy! Do you want us to get cloned?!" Kid Flash yelled in frustration. Supergirl punched him hard in the arm.

"It's not his fault stupid! God you are so annoying!" Superboy looked down at the ground, feeling confused about everything.

"I do not understand." He said quietly. Robin smiled, already thinking of a plan.

"No way this is perfect!"

2222

"This is like a dream come true!" Whispered Kid Flash. "What size are you?" Kid Flash was lucky Supergirl cannot hurt him right now.

"You are lucky I can't hurt you right now Kid Flash." She growled out.

"Listen." Superboy whispered quieting Kid Flash and Supergirl. "Now focus."

2222

"I believe that someone, Robin hacked into our system deactivating security cameras but he forgot to deactivate the motion sensors." Dr. Desmond said with a evil smile going onto the huge computer. He growled in anger, slamming his hands onto the large keyboard. "Damnit he had hacked into the motion sensors!"

2222

Robin widen his smile. "I just hack the motion sensors." Kid Flash and Supergirl smirked, high-fived each other.

"Nice one dude." He said approvingly. "Finally I can move!" He yelled placing his goggles over his head and started to use his speed to run fast but stopped when he saw a group of Genomorphs standing in front of him. "Great." He muttered and began to punch and kick them. Supergirl ran next to Kid Flash to help him out.

"There is more behind us!" Robin yelled out. Superboy, Robin and Aqualad worked together to fight off more of the Genomorphs.

"Can this get any worse?" Supergirl asked, breathing hard as more Genomorph came at her. Suddenly there was a sharp pain to the right side of her head and looked around and saw a tall Genomorph standing there, wearing a lab coat with its hands behind its back, looking at both Superboy and Supergirl.

"If Superboy chooses to be with you, promise me that you will take care of him." It's voice was inside her head. She nodded once. The Genomorph closed its eyes and the horns on its head began to glow and all Genomorph stopped in it tracks just when Guardian found them. The Genomorph on his shoulder hopped off him and he grabbed his head.

"My head, everything feels like a huge fog." Guardian said slowly before looking up at the sidekicks. "You guys should go. I will handle Dr. Desmond." He commanded.

"I don't think so Guardian." Everyone turned to see Dr. Desmond who was holding a blue tube in his hand with a evil smile on his face. "When I drink this, I will turn into Project Blockbuster and restore Cadmus in order!" He laughed and drank it and groaned in pain as his body started to change. Supergirl widen her eyes.

"Oh my God." Supergirl said, putting a hand on her mouth in shock.

"Well we found an exit." Kid Flash said as the monster busted through the building. Superboy yelled out and jumped high in the air and began to attack Dr. Desmond. Supergirl jumped high in the air also to help him out aiming high for the head.

Supergirl yelled in pain as Dr. Desmond grabbed her head painfully, throwing her towards the other sidekicks. Supergirl took a deep breath before standing up and going back to fight again. Robin and Aqualad nodded at each other and ran towards Dr. Desmond to help out Superboy and Supergirl. Kid Flash used his speed and ran around the monster body of Dr. Desmond to make him dizzy. Robin breathed hard as he opened up his wrist computer and smiled.

"Hey! Supergirl, Kid Flash!" Within seconds Supergirl and Kid Flash ran towards Robin and bent down to get a good look at his wrist computer. Kid Flash and Supergirl smiled. "Got it?" He asked them.

"Yup!" Kid Flash said happily. "Ready babe?" He asked Supergirl. She rolled her eyes.

"Do not call me babe." She threaten. Kid Flash and Supergirl ran up and began distracting Dr. Desmond as Robin explained the plan to Aqualad and Superboy.

"Out of the way!" Robin yelled as he grabbed a few batarangs aiming at Dr. Desmond. Supergirl used this opportunity and punched him hard right in the face knocking him down. Superboy punched a few walls to cover Dr. Desmond. Supergirl breathed hard, trying to catch her breath. They did it, they finally did it.

"We did it." Aqualad said out of breath, clutching at his side, smiling at Supergirl. "Amazing job Supergirl." She smiled back at him.

"You did amazing too." She said.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin asked, high fived Kid Flash and both of them winced in pain. Supergirl laughed and walked over to Superboy and smiled at him, moving up his broken shirt so that she could see the S and smiled. He smiled back.

"Oh look there is the moon!" Kid Flash said happily pointing at the huge full moon across from them. Superboy stared in awe. Supergirl widen her eyes as she could see a figure slowly flying towards them. Once the figure got close she realized it was her dad: Superman. "And Superman! Man do we keep our promises or what?" He said.

Seconds later, the entire Justice League flew in towards them all with their arms crossed. Superman looked at Supergirl before looking at Superboy who moved his shirt up so he can look at the S. he widen his eyes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked. She glared at him.

"I don't think you should call him a IT." Kid Flash muttered quietly.

"I am Superman's clone." Superboy said. Batman and Green Arrow looked at each other.

"Start talking." Commanded Batman and soon, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Supergirl explained what happened to Cadmus. After it was done the main Justice League went into briefing to discuss what should happen.

Supergirl noticed Superboy standing alone away from the others, glancing up at the moon. She walked over to him. "Do you think he will accept me?" He asked. She gave him a small smile, looking over at her dad.

"Yes I do. I accept you so that mean he will too." Superboy gave her a smile but frowned when he saw Superman flying over to them.

"You and I will talk later." He said to Supergirl. "We will, um figure out something for you. The League I mean." Supergirl glared at him, crossing her arms. "Right now we have to make sure Blockbuster is secure."

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said when Supergirl and Superboy walked up to them. "All of 52 levels included. However,"

"You could have called us." The Flash said crossing his arms.

"No matter what had happened you still disobeyed orders, you hacked into the systems, endangered lives. It will not happened again." He said lowly.

"We are sorry," Aqualad spoke up, balling his fists. "But we will."

"Aqualad stand down." Ordered Aquaman. Aqualad bowed slightly to him.

"My apologies my king but no. We did amazing work tonight, we worked as a team. We worked well together. The same work that you trained us to do."

"If this has anything to do with your treatment at the Hall," The Flash started.

"No it is not." Kid Flash finished.

"Batman we are ready to step up to be a team like you taught us. Or why trained at all?" Robin asked, placing a hand onto Supergirl's shoulder.

"Is there anything you like to say Supergirl?" Superman asked her. She glared at him for a second before she changed her face expression.

"Ever since you started training me I knew that one day I will be a member of a team I guess one day is today." Her new friends smiled at her.

MOUNT JUSTICE

JULY 8th

"The cave was used as a sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman said to the sidekicks the next day, showing them Mount Justice. It was a huge headquarters and Supergirl stared in interest. "We will be using it again." Supergirl pulled at the hem of her white shirt, "since you five want to work together." Everyone gave each other smiles. "However you will be doing it when the League decides." Supergirl's eyes light up.

"You mean real missions?" Robin asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes only covert missions." Supergirl crossed her arms shrugging her shoulders.

"It is a start I guess." She said.

"The League will handle the big stuff while you guys handle the small stuff." Flash spoke up.

"Yes we need the six of you to be a team." Batman started. That caught everyone off guard.

"What do you mean the six of us?" Supergirl asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked towards the door sliding open and Manhunter walked in with a girl that had green skin and shoulder length red hair, looking nervous when they had entered.

"Hi." She said softly.

"I am liking this team every minute." Kid Flash muttered. Supergirl rolled her eyes at him. Manhunter put a hand onto her shoulder.

"This is Miss Martian, my niece." She blushed bright red when everyone stared at her. Kid Flash darted over to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome aboard! My name is Kid Flash, and that is Robin, Supergirl, Aqualad but it is so cool if you forgot their names." Supergirl scoffed shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well at least he finally stopped bothering me." Robin and Aqualad chuckled before the three if them walked over to introduce themselves to Miss Martian. Supergirl noticed that Superboy hung back and was about to go grabbed them but Miss Martian walked over to him. She widen her eyes as she watched Miss Martian shirt changed from red, white and blue to black and red, similar to Superboy's new shirt.

"I like your t-shirt." She said and blushed. Superboy crossed his arms. Today was a good day. For all of them.

Author's Note: you have no idea how happy I am to finally finish writing chapter five. Took me all day and I hope that you guys liked it. Review please! See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: Daughter of Superman: Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, only my OC Amanda Kent.

Author's Note: Thank you for anyone who loves this story more than I do! Here is the next chapter which I hope that you will enjoy!

Metropolis

July 18th 10:00am

Amanda Kent sat at the breakfast table with her arms crossed watching her dad eat his breakfast. Her mother had left for work early in the morning to be the reporter so it was just her and her dad, who are not in best terms.

"Your food is getting cold." He said without looking away from looking at his newspaper. Amanda glared at him and wished she had heat vision. He glanced up from the top of the newspaper and sighed. "Amanda." He said sternly.

"Are you going to accept Superboy now?" She asked. Her father groaned and got up from the table carrying his plate to the kitchen placing it in the sink. Amanda growled and followed him. "Dad." She said crossing her arms over her purple shirt. Her dad slammed his hands onto the counter, having enough.

"Shouldn't you be at the cave by now?" He asked, checking his watch on his wrist. Amanda yelled in frustration throwing her hands up in the air.

"I cannot believe you dad! This is so unfair! It's not his fault he was cloned!"

"You think I already know that Amanda? This is complicated and you shouldn't be involved." She stared at him, couldn't believe at what he was saying.

"He's my brother. I am involved." She said quietly before running from the kitchen not looking back when her father called her name.

Mount Justice

July 18th 11:16Am

RECOGNIZED SUPERGIRL B34

"Well hey there Supergirl!" Kid Flash said happily and dashed over to Amanda when she walked into the cave, carrying a duffle bag. He studied it. "What's with the duffle?" He asked with a goofy smile. Amanda rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm staying here at the cave for a few days." She said.

"Why?" Asked Robin as he, Superboy, Aqualad and Megan walked over to them. Amanda sighed and looked at Superboy.

"Family issues." Superboy crossed his arms and stared at her. Kid Flash whistled.

"That sucks. Well at least you have Superboy and Megan for company." Kid Flash said and laughed. Amanda glared at him and Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck. Robin took this opportunity to break the tension and turned towards Aqualad.

"Did you ask him?" He asked Aqualad. Amanda raised an eyebrow in interest. Kid Flash jumped.

"Yea what did he say Aqualad?" Who are they talking about? Amanda wondered.

"He should be arriving now." Aqualad said. Supergirl turned around and noticed a door sliding open and Red Tornado walked in.

"What are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asked happily and darted over to greet Red Tornado. Amanda was confused and elbowed Robin's shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked him. Robin smirked at her.

"We want more missions so we are going to ask Tornado." Amanda smiled nodding in understanding as they made their way towards the group.

"Greetings." Red Tornado said staring at the team before continuing. "Is there a reason why you have summoned me to the cave?" He asked.

"We are hoping that there is mission for us." Aqualad said next to Amanda.

"Batman is the one who gives out missions." Red Tornado said crossing his red arms. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"We have been a team for like weeks now and done nothing. Getting boring if you ask me." Amanda said crossing her arms.

"Yea I agree, it has been weeks and," Robin spoke but was stopped when Red Tornado raised a hand to stop him.

"You will be tested soon. While you have free time you should get to know each other." Tornado said. Amanda was already having a bad day and he is making it worse. She balled her fists.

"This is not a club. This is a team. We don't have time for socializing we need missions."

"I understand." Red Tornado agrees. "However having more interaction within the team can help team work while on missions." Amanda rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Does he think that we are going to fall for this?" Robin whispered to them. Amanda shrugged her shoulders. Meagan clapped her hands.

"Maybe I can find out." Megan said and turned towards Red Tornado's back ash he began walking away and groaned rubbing her head. "Sorry, I forgot he was a machine." Amanda sighed and smiled at her.

"No worries. Pretty cool power though." She said giving her a thumbs up. Meagan blushed and smiled back.

"Yea it was a nice try though Meagan." Kid Flash said flashing her one of his goofy grins. "So can you guess at what I am thinking?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. Amanda rolled her eyes at him.

"Is it about you having an early funeral?" Amanda asked, batting her eyes at him. He glared at her and everyone laughed. Robin chuckled.

"I do not think that is what he is thinking about." He said punching Kid Flash in the arm.

"Perhaps we could tour the club house." Aqualad muttered sounded annoyed. Megan jumped in joy.

"Oh that's a great idea Aqualad! Um, Supergirl are you staying here?" She asked eyeing the duffle bag that was on Amanda's shoulder. She looked at it before answering. She nodded slowly. "Maybe Superboy can show her the rooms?" She asked looking at Superboy who had his arms crossed. He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk and Amanda followed him.

"He doesn't want to accept me. Does he?" He asked quietly as they made their way down the hall in the cave. Amanda looked sideways at him and sighed, running a hand through her black hair.

"I don't know what to tell you. He and I are not at best terms right now." Superboy nodded towards the duffle bag.

"Is that why you are staying here?" He asked her.

"Only for a few days." He stopped in the middle of the hallway, balling his fists in anger. "Superboy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. He took deep breaths, running a hand through his short black hair. He looked at her.

"You, you should live at your house. You don't have to stay here because of me." Amanda can tell he was trying to keep calm.

"I came here because I wanted to. You are my brother and I want to get to know you." He glared at her. She smiled at him. "Can you show me the room please?" She asked him. He nodded slowly and walked ahead of her until they both stopped in front of the door. He punched in the code and the door slid open.

"You can change the code if you want but it's 2-14-12." Amanda nodded as they both walked in to a medium size room with one bed and two dressers. Amanda put the duffle bag onto the bed. Silence followed them.

"We should head back." Amanda said. Superboy nodded and they left the room and head towards the living room with the rest of the team.

"Is something burning?" Superboy asked when they walked in. Megan gasped in shock.

"My cookies!" She yelled and flew into the kitchen opening up the oven. Amanda coughed when smoke came through the kitchen and winced when she saw the burned cookies she brought out to them. "I was just trying out this recipe that I found on episode 17 of-" She widen her eyes. "Never mind!"

"I think they would have tasted great Megan." Robin said and Amanda widen her eyes as she saw Kid Flash grab a cookie off the tray. Robin laughed at him. "He doesn't seemed to mind them." He said pointing at Kid Flash who had a cookie half way towards his mouth when he noticed everyone is staring at him.

"What? I have a serious metabolism." He said eating the whole tray in one bit. Amanda felt sick to her stomach and leaned against Aqualad who supported her.

"Isn't that the weirdest thing you have ever seen?" She asked him quietly.

"You forget that there are more weird things besides Kid Flash." Amanda laughed and leaned off his shoulder. Megan smiled brightly.

"Should I make some more?" She asked hopefully.

"It was nice of you to make any." Aqualad said flashing Megan a smile.

"Thank you Aqualad!" She said happily. Aqualad held up a hand.

"We are off duty. My name is Kaldur'ahm but my friends calls me Kaldur." Megan nodded at him and Kid Flash jumped in front of Kaldur.

"And I am Wally! See I already trust you with my secret ID!" Amanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's not like we are going to tell the whole world or something." Wally smiled at her.

"True but I said that because of Mr. Dark sunglasses over there," Wally said pointing at Robin. "Batman forbids him telling anyone his secret ID." Amanda stared at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So what's your name?" Robin asked her.

"Amanda." Robin smiled at her nodding at her. Wally tried to do an evil laugh.

"And I have an awesome nickname for you! Mandilicious!" Amanda glared at him balling his fists.

"Call me that and you are dead meat. Literally." Wally hid behind Megan. Everyone laughed.

"Well on Mars my name is M'gann M'orrz but my Earth name is Megan since I am on Earth." Everyone smiled at Megan and Amanda noticed that Superboy was leaving the kitchen when suddenly there was a sharp pain in her head and everyone groaned.

"Don't worry Superboy," She heard Megan said into her head. "We will find you an Earth name soon." Superboy growled in anger glaring at Megan.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled at her. Amanda turned her head towards Megan who looked lost and confused.

"Megan please stop." Kaldur asked, grabbing his head.

"I am confused. On my planet this is how we all communicate." Amanda yelled in pain as her head pounded hard into her ears.

"Here on Earth things are different." Kaldur explained to her. "When you use your powers here it is an invasion of privacy." Amanda breathed a sigh in relief as she felt the pressure of her head loosen from the pain.

"Are you alright?" She heard Robin asked her. She nodded at him.

"Yea. What about you?" She asked. He gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Cadmus creepy little Genomorphs left a very bad taste in his mouth." Wally explained leaning against the counter.

"I really didn't mean to-" Megan said beginning to apologize. Superboy glared at her again.

"Just. Stay. Out." He said growling each word out before leaving the room. Amanda was about to go after him but she felt someone grab her hand and noticed it was Robin who shook his head.

"Well hello Megan! I know what we can do!" Megan said happily. Everyone looked at her. What is she going to do next?

Author's Note: yup another CLIFFHANGER! Haha do you guys like the chapter? If so review and tell me what you guys think! See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: Daughter of Superman: Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice just my original character Amanda Lyn Kent

Author's Note: Well you guys I am back with another which I hope that you guys will enjoy! Be sure to read and review and tell me what you think! Now on with the story!

"This is my Martian bio ship." Megan said happily. Amanda cocked her head to side feeling confuse because there was not a ship in front of them. Wally stared at it, putting a finger on his chin.

"This is cute. Not aerodynamic but still cute." Amanda rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. Megan found this funny and had laughed at him.

"It's because it is asleep I have to wake it." With one wave with her hand the ship woke up making Amanda jumped slightly in surprise. Robin chuckled.

"Scared of a little alien ship?" He asked her. Amanda glared at him.

"No! It just took me by surprise is all." Robin shook his head at her. Megan walked towards the open door of the ship waiting for her new friends to join her.

"Are you guys coming?" She asked before walking inside the ship. Everyone stared at each other before following Megan into the ship. Amanda was impressed when she took in the scene of the ship. Inside there was a circle of chairs, controls and a large chair with two round balls next to it.

"Now this is cool." Amanda said giving Megan a thumps up walking towards the chair and sat in and gasped when seat belts suddenly popped out and strapped her in. Robin and Wally sat down next to her.

"This is amazing." Robin agreed leaning back into his seat with his hands behind his head. Amanda looked over to see Wally spinning in circles around his. Megan smiled as she watch her friends admire her ship.

"Red Tornado please open the doors." Seconds later, the doors of the cave began to open and Megan stirred the ship into the open skies just by moving her hands on the two glowing balls. Robin turned into his seat.

"Hey Megan can you show us some Martian shape shifting?" He asked. Amanda raised an eyebrow and turn her chair with interest. This should be interesting Amanda had thought. Megan smiled and closed her eyes and when she opened them she turned herself to a female version of Robin.

"That is really cool!" Amanda said. Megan smiled and closed her eyes and changed into a female version of Wally wearing the Kid Flash uniform.

"Would it be weird if I say that I look hot?" He asked. Amanda scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to do you Amanda?" Megan asked her. Amanda shrugged her shoulders and Megan closed her eyes and changed into Amanda. Amanda widen her eyes. Kid Flash pointed between her and Megan.

"I do not know who is hotter." Robin laughed at him. Amanda wants to punch him in the face. Megan laughed and changed back into herself.

"However, mimicking boys is a lot harder." She said.

"What about your clothes?" Kaldur asked in wonder.

"The clothes are organic most like the ship." Megan explained. Amanda thought of a question to ask her.

"Just like Manhunter can you like go through walls?" She asked. Megan laughed at her.

"I am not that advance like my uncle but I am getting the hang of it." They both smiled at each other.

"This is Red Tornado to Miss Martain, I just received an emergency towards Happy Harbor Power Plant. I want you and the team to investigate." Amanda smiled. Finally time for a little action.

"I received the course we are heading over there." Megan responded pressing the button to end the call with Red Tornado.

"At least it is something to do right?" Robin asked.

"Totally agree with you." Amanda agrees. When they arrived at the power plant they noticed something strange. It was a tornado and it was heading right towards the ship. Amanda pointed at it.

"I think I found the emergency." Megan quickly sat back into the chair and stirred the ship away from the tornado but the tornado was fast almost sucking in the ship with it. Megan pressed a button and the doors of the ship opened and everyone jumped out from it.

"Do you think tornados are common here Robin?" Kaldur asked and looked around. "Robin?" He asked again. Suddenly there was a loud laughing sound and Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Are we ever going to get used to that?" Amanda asked him.

"How is that possible?" Megan asked confused, looking around for Robin. "He was just here a few seconds ago wasn't he?" Suddenly there was a large boom and thousands of glasses crashed from the windows of the power plant and everyone ran towards it just when Robin slammed onto the ground.

"So did you catch our new friend's name?" Superboy asked standing next to him as Robin whipped blood that was dripping from his mouth. Robin shook his head no.

"I did not catch his name but I think he likes to play rough." Amanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know that sounds kind of wrong right?" Everyone stared at her.

"So not the time Supergirl." Kaldur said. Everyone looked up when they saw the tornado coming closer only then they could see the tornado turned into a robot, kind of like Red Tornado.

"I am sorry you can call me Mister Twister." He pressed an button on his armor and mini twisters started to form heading towards the young heroes. Robin nodded and each of them split up and Amanda watched as Wally sped towards Mister Twister using his speed and her and Superboy ran fast as they could to catch up with him.

Mister Twister pressed a button that was controlling one of the twisters and mad it come towards Amanda and Superboy, tossing them in the air making Superboy slammed against the wall and Amanda slammed against the ground. She got up quickly and ran towards Mister Twister again enough to punch him in the face but no matter how much strength she has, he would not tumble.

"I wanted to fight a real superhero, not some children." Mister Twister said laughing.

"We are not children!" Robin yelled at him pissed off because Mister Twister called them children and threw a small ball at him that contain an explosion. Mister Twister saw it coming towards him and caught the ball easily destroying it.

"I believe you are. I see that there is no adult supervision and I start to think that your presence start to annoy me." This guy is really starting to make Amanda mad.

"Well sorry that our presences start to annoy you we will be out of your way once we kick your butt." Robin said Amanda looked at Superboy and Megan who both nodded their heads and Amanda and Superboy made a run for it as Megan used her powers to pull back a metal wall that was on the Power Plant towards Mister Twister who block it easily and Superboy grabbed Amanda's hand to spun her around so she could knock him out but he was quick and sent a twister right up towards them making fly into the team Superboy slammed into Megan while Amanda crashed into Wally who caught her easily with his speed.

"You alright babe?" He asked with a goofy smile. Amanda wiggle out of his grip and dusting herself off ingnoring him calling her babe.

"At least I have my enjoyment of embarrassing you." Mister Twister said. Kaldur balled his fists looking up at him.

"What do you want?" He asked him. Mister Twister laughed at him.

"I want a real hero to fight me. That's what I want." He said.

"Megan! Use your power to read his mind look for a weakness." Kaldur said looking at Megan who looked nervous and shaken.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" She asked confused and scared. Amanda tried to keep her cool as she spoke to Megan.

"You can use it in this type of situation." Amanda said.

"Like Amanda said you can use it on bad guys!" Robin yelled at her getting frustrated with Mister Twister. Megan concentrated hard to read Mister Twister's mind and she could not get anything from him.

"I am not getting anything from him!" Megan yelled. Something dinged on her. "Why hello Megan! It all makes sense now! Mister Twister is Red Tornado!" Everyone stared at her in confusion. Mister Twister as Red Tornado? Amanda wondered, staring at the robot who can control twisters. It does makes sense.

"Do you think this is all a test?" Amanda asked.

"He did say that we would be tested soon enough. Maybe this is it!" Robin said watching as Mister Twister create more twisters to destroy more of the Power Plant. "We know who you are!" Robin exclaimed.

"So let's finally end this." Amanda said balling her fists and getting ready to fight. Mister Twister laughed at them.

"Consider this ended." Mister Twister said holding up his hands into fists making the bright blue sky dark with thunder and lighting and wind Amanda gasped.

"We are very impress with the show. We would not fight you." Kaldur said staring up at the darken sky. Wally pointed up at the sky nervously.

"I didn't know that Red Tornado can do that." He said. Mister Twister laughed at him.

"You think that I'm Red Tornado? Funny." He used one hand to summon a lighting strike aiming towards the team splitting them up as it hit the ground. Amanda stared at Mister Twister realizing what was going on.

"This isn't Red Tornado. It's an actual villain that we are fighting!" Amanda said pointing at Mister Twister.

"Are you positive?" Robin asked her. Amanda shook her head fast.

"I am certain! I am going in!" Robin tried to stop her but Amanda already made up her mind and jumped high in the air and put her foot out so she could kick hard in his head. Mister Twister looked up and put a hand out so that a lighting can strike Amanda sending her out of the sky.

"Supergirl!" Both Robin and Superboy yelled.

2222

Amanda gasped loudly sitting up from her position in the ground looking up at the now bright blue sky. "Oh Amanda I was so worried!" Megan yelled happily crushing Amanda into a hug.

"Yea I was worried about me too." Amanda said as Megan released her. Amanda looked around noticing that Kaldur, Robin, Superboy and Wally was not here. "Where are the others?" She asked her. Megan looked down at the ground sadly.

"They had went to finish off Mister Twister. They said that I should stay here to keep an eye on you but I know the real reason why they left me behind because I had messed up." Amanda sighed.

"Everyone makes mistakes Megan. Hey I made an mistake by going after Mister Twister by myself without any help." Amanda said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But you could have been killed with the lighting strike." Amanda scoffed at her. "Hello Megan your Superman's daughter!" Amanda smiled at her. "I forgot about that." She said blushing.

"How can you where I have a huge S on my uniform?" She asked. Megan sighed. "There's got to be a way to stop Mister Twister." Amanda said figuring out a plan. Megan smiled at her.

"I got a plan!" Megan yelled happily. Amanda smiled at her as she listened to Megan's plan. Amanda smiled at her and hug her tight.

"This is perfect! Now all we gotta do is contact the others." Megan shook her head. "Megan we need to this. This is the only way we can reach them." Megan took a deep breath and Amanda braced herself as she felt the similar sharp pain into her head.

"You guys please listen to me!" Megan pleaded into her head. Amanda heard Superboy growled.

"What did we say about using this?" He growled out. Amanda looked at Megan with a thumbs up.

"Leave her alone Superboy we have a plan and you guys are going to listen to it." Hmm, maybe Amanda can get use to this.

"I know that I had messed up however Amanda and I came up with a plan that would work." Megan said.

"Time to hit the showers boys." They heard the voice of Red Tornado said when he flew in front of Mister Twister. "I had thought you can handle this but I was wrong." He said.

"Red Tornado we have a plan that would-" Robin started but he was cut off by Red Tornado.

"This is not up for debate." Red Tornado said. Robin, Superboy, Wally, and Kaldur looked at each other before leaving Red Tornado to face Mister Twister.

"I was wondering when you will show up." Mister Twister said with an evil laugh.

"Well I am here now." Amanda watch with Megan as Red Tornado and Mister Twister battled it out with small tornados waiting for the perfect opportunity to finish up their plan. Now.

"Megan now!" Amanda yelled using the mind link. Megan nodded and flew up in the air using all of strength to pull up a large rock and slam it on Mister Twister.

"Megan what are you doing?!" Kaldur yelled shocked at what she just did.

"I have no idea on how this works on Mars, but we do not kill our enemies!" Robin yelled.

"Uh guys, it was all part of the plan." Amanda said standing next to her teammate Megan. They looked at her in confusion. "There is not a human in the suit." Megan used her powers to lift up the rock to look at the destroyed robot. Amanda was right, there was not a body.

"That was why I had trouble reading his mind." Megan said as her and the team walked up to get a better look. Wally bent down and picked up the head of Mister Twister and held it up with a huge smile.

"Awesome, souvenir." Amanda rolled her eyes, putting a hand onto her hip. Kaldur rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should have more faith in you Megan." Kaldur said putting a hand on her shoulder. "It was a great plan that the two of you had came up with." He said flashing a smile at Amanda who had returned it.

"Yea totally." Wally said agreeing with him with a huge smile. "You guys rocked this mission. Get it, rocked," Amanda scoffed at him.

"You should really stop telling jokes. Your not funny." Amanda said crossing her arms. Everyone laughed at her.

"Robin thinks I'm funny! Don't ya Robin?" Wally asked Robin hoping for a good answer from his best friend. Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Oh come on!" Amanda laughed. "Oh now your laughing?"

"Just don't pay attention to him Megan, we are glad that you are on the team." Robin said giving Megan a smile. She blushed.

"I am glad that I am on it."

Mount Justice

July 18th 7:45PM

"It was either created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said putting a hand onto his chin as he, the team and Red Torando examine the pieces of Mister Twister in the cave.

"I agree." Red Tornado said. Amanda watched as Mister Twister was being held up with a bunch of wires. Amanda glanced down and pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrating. Her dad was calling her. She hit the end button and it showed he called her at least 20 times.

"Is that why you could not help us before?" Megan asked him.

"No, that was your battle. It was not my place to help you," Red Tornado said. "You cannot solve my problems."

"But what if you are in danger?" Megan asked.

"This mission is done." Red Tornado said walking away with his hands behind his back. Robin scoffed.

"I guess for now we have a babysitter who is a heartless machine." Amanda punched him hard on the shoulder to make it painful.

"Uh, harsh!" Wally whispered hissed.

"And you are quite inaccurate." Red Tornado said his back towards the team. "I do have heart, it is carbon steel alloy." Robin and Wally jumped when he turn towards them. "Also excellent hearing." Robin cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck.

"S-sorry." He muttered. "I will be sure to be more accurate." Kaldur pointed up a finger.

"And to be more respectful." Kaldur said. Red Tornado nodded once and disappeared leaving the team alone. Amanda groaned when she felt her phone vibrate again. It was her dad. Robin leaned over and looked at the caller ID.

"The Big Guy is calling. Aren't you going to answer?" He asked as he watched her not hitting the green button. She let the call go to voicemail and she put it back into her pocket and gave Robin a look and he backed off raising his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry." Superboy stared at her. Megan broke the tension.

"How about I make dinner?" She asked. Amanda faked smiled at her.

"I'll help you." They both linked arms and started to heads towards the kitchen.

"Hey babes, make sure you make lots for me!" Wally said grabbing his stomach.

"Don't call me babe!" Amanda yelled over her shoulder.

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter and if there are any spelling mistakes let me know I looked through and I know for a fact that I misspelled a word I just couldn't find it. Anyway review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: Daughter if Superman: Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Young Justice!

Amanda Kent could not believe her ears. She and the team are going on their very first real mission. She stood next to Robin and Kid Flash, balling her fists as she listened closely to the directions that Batman was giving them. Pressing buttons on the large computer. "Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal Neo-steroid." He moved screens around the large computers showing images and the information in front of them. "A strength enhancing drug sold under the street named 'Vemon'. Infrared heat signatures indicate that their factory is operating at full capacity but all shipments of Vemon have been cut off. That's where you guys come in." Amanda smirked. She looked at Batman and Red Tornado who stood next to him. "This is only a covert recon mission. You will observe and report, if the Justice League needs to intervene we shall. This mission requires two drop zones." he said, holding up two fingers. Amanda crossed her arms.

"So, who is in charge?" Robin asked. Amanda looked at him and then Batman, raising an eyebrow. Yea, who is in charge? Batman crossed his arms looking at Boy Wonder.

"I will let the team decide."

Caribbean Sea

July 22nd 20:08 PM

Amanda was sitting in her chair of the bio-ship wearing her uniform looking at the team who was staring at the windows as Megan drove it. Batman is letting them choose who shall be in charge? Amanda looked at Megan with a glance. She's new to the team and to Earth sure she is the niece of Manhunter but too be honest she needs more training. She looked at Kid Flash next and rolled her eyes when she saw him eating a bag a chips and scoffed. Kid Flash is a flirt and hardly paid any attention. Not leader material. Herself? Her dad is the leader of the Justice League, but she does not want to follow in his footsteps. She just wants to be a great hero and that's all. Then there's Superboy. So far he has a lot of anger issues and also quick tempered if someone messes with him. She may not know him long but she knows he is not ready to be leader either.

Then there's Aqualad. He does have leader material, she can tell. Would he want to be leader of team? Then there's Robin, the sidekick of the famous Batman. He's been working with Batman as long as Amanda could remember. Would he want to be leader of this team. "Amanda?" Amanda jumped and looked over at Aqualad who was staring at her. "Is everything well?" He asked in concerned. Amanda cleared her throat.

"Yea, just thinking about things." He nodded once.

"So, who do you think should be leader?" He asked. Amanda shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the seat.

"Too be honest, no idea." She muttered not telling him who she thought should be leader.

"Drop A in 30." Megan said. Amanda and Aqualad looked at each other before standing up from their seats and when they did the toe chairs disappeared. They moved to the middle of the floor where each of them pressed an invisible button on their uniform to change it to black. Kid Flash whistled.

"You look better in black." He said. Amanda rolled her eyes and glared at him. He's lucky they were in the middle of a mission.

"I am going to put the bio-ship in camouflage mode." Megan said, pressing a button above her. Just then a huge hole was forming and all they could see were trees and water below them. They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We are going in." Amanda said before she took a huge breath and both of them and jumped into the cold water. She followed close behind him. Few minutes later, they landed on the beach and Aqualad had placed heat patches and sensors.

"Heat and motion sensors are attached." Aqualad said.

"Drop B is a go." Megan said. Both Aqualad and Amanda nodded once and both of them started walking towards the forest that was behind them. Aqualad looked over towards Amanda, wondering something.

"To be honest with you Supergirl, you should lead the team." Amanda stopped in her tracks and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just because my father is the leader of the Justice League doesn't mean I have to lead this team." Amanda said before started walking again shaking her head. "I just want to be a hero that's all." She said quietly.

"I understand. You said that you have no idea who should lead. Do you have one now?" He asked her. Amanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"To be honest, my options lead down to you and Robin." He looked at her, shocked at what she just said. "Don't look so surprised Aqualad." She said with a small laugh. "You seem as though you could be a great leader, as well as Robin." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's just my opinion." Aqualad smiled at her.

"The others are probably waiting for us. We better go." Amanda smiled at him.

"You guys done making-out yet? Tired of waiting on you!" Kid Flash yelled into the comm link. Amanda is so going to kill him late.

"Just be patient Kid Flash we are on our way." Aqualad said with a roll of his eyes. "He acts like a child." He muttered. Amanda scoffed, crossing her arms as they walked.

"Hard to believe he is fifteen ." Aqualad laughed quietly.

"Uh guys," Kid Flash said. "We just lost Robin." They looked at each other before Aqualad spoke.

"What do you mean lost?" He asked.

"He did his crazy laugh thing and disappeared went solo on us." Amanda rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Going to find him." Suddenly they heard Kid Flash screamed as they heard him falling and leaves.

"Kid!" Both Aqualad and Amanda yelled. Just the. They heard gun fire being shot deeper into the woods. Aqualad and Amanda started running as fast as they could to find whoever was shooting guns. They reached a clear field and they found two armed men firing guns. When they noticed Aqualad and Amanda they started to aim at them. Amanda jumped high in the air and used her leg to kick out the gun out of one of the gunman's hand and punched him in the face hard enough to knock him out. Amanda looked over to see if Aqualad needed help, but he had everything under control as she watched him put one of the gunman faced down. The gunman was rather large and he had managed to take him down.

"Does anyone recognize those uniforms?" Amanda asked an hour later, staring at the two men that were tied up against the tree with a rope, unconscious. Robin looked at the uniforms closely.

"Yea I recognize them. They belong to the Cult of Kobra." Everyone stared at him.

"I know for a fact that Batman would have mentioned something about a dangerous cult was running the Santa Prisca's Vemon operation." Aqualad pointed out.

"I agree, I see no love between them I bet that Kobra tossed them out." Robin said with a small smirk. "That's why the operation is not going as normal." Kid Flash rolled his eyes in annoyance and scoffed.

"We get it already, Kobra just wanted a super duper cultist. Now how about we call Batman, tell him what happened and go home." He said, crossing his arms. Amanda looked between Kid Flash and Robin, and she feel as though an argument will occur in a matter of seconds.

"Not until I know why. We are not leaving until I do." Kid Flash walked up to his face, getting down onto his level, glaring at him.

"Until you know why?" He asked with a scoffed.

"The team needs a leader." Robin said crossing his arms.

"And it's you? Dude you are a thirteen year old kid who went solo on us without a word." He said, throwing out his hands. Robin laughed at him.

"And you're a mature fifteen?" He asked. Amanda smirked. At least she's not the only one that believes that Kid Flash acts immature for his age. She turns towards Aqualad.

"See why I don't want to lead?" He nodded once. He looked at Megan and Superboy who were watching Kid Flash and Robin argue.

"Do you want to lead?" Megan asked them. Superboy crossed his arms and scoffed, shaking his head no.

"Do you?" He asked her. Megan shook her head no.

"After what happened with Mister Twister? No." She said. Amanda gave them a small smile, watching them.

"I think you did alright." Amanda was shocked. Did, did Superboy just gave Megan a compliment? Megan blushed and Amanda smirked before turning her attention back towards Robin and Kid Flash, who were still arguing. She'll grill him later. She noticed something about the two men that were tied to the tree. Using her super hearing, she could hear them talking. Superboy must of notice something too because he turned his head slightly at the same time she did.

Amanda rolled her eyes at Kid Flash and Robin as she walked over towards the two men. Crossing her arms. "You were pretending to be knocked out were you?" She asked. The man laughed.

"Very clever niños however you only know have the story." The man smiled at her. "Allow me to show to the factory. There's a secret entrance." Megan walked over next to Amanda, getting down to the man's level, studying him.

"He's right, there is a secret entrance. But he's also hiding something." Using her powers, she tried to get inside his mind. He laughed when she couldn't.

"No use chica. Bane is not that easy." He said with a wide smile.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked her. Megan groaned in annoyance as her eyes turned back to normal and looked at her.

"He's reciting football scores in Spanish. This might take awhile." Amanda may know a little Spanish however, not as good as her dad and too be honest, she's still pretty mad at him.

"It's really not that complicated."Bane stated. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Amanda raised an eyebrow, doesn't really trust him. Everybody stared at one another before Aqualad nodded once. Even though there was a huge gut feeling that Amanda shouldn't trust him what else can they do? This is the only choice they have, no matter how much she doesn't like it.

Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! Anyway I hope that you guys liked it though! Now it's time to watch Korean Drama the Heirs! See ya next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: if I had owned Young Justice it wouldn't be cancelled but sadly, I don't.

Amanda watched quietly from her place on the ground as Robin pulled out binoculars, looking out at a group of people moving a large supply of Vemon. "That's a lot of product." He whispered, looking through the binoculars carefully. "If Kobra is not selling them to the usually suspects," Aqualad caught on quickly.

"We need to find the real buyer." He finished. Kid Flash smirked, crossing his arms.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He said, pointing at himself. Amanda rolled her eyes, side-glancing at their new 'partner' Bane. Robin scoffed at him.

"Yeah sure," he said with a small laugh. "You are a thinker." Amanda picked up two small rocks and threw each at them. Both of yelped and glared at Amanda.

"Stop arguing you two! It's pissing me off!" She whispered hissed having enough of her teammates fighting. "Act your age." She said glaring at Kid Flash then at Robin. "If you argue again on this mission I am going to lose it." The boys nodded quickly while Amanda run her hand through her black hair to calm her nerves. Bane laughed.

"I like you chica you brought fear to the boys." She rolled her eyes and sighed, wishing this could be over. Seconds later they followed Bane towards the back of the factory where there was a huge bolder in the way. Bane cracked his knuckles before lifting it as if it was nothing and threw to the side. He dusted his hands off before turning towards the team. "This way." Bane said. Everyone looked at him before following him inside. A painful sharp pain started to form in Amanda's head.

"You don't trust him do you?" She heard Megan ask inside her head. Amanda tried to be unnoticeable.

"I get this weird feeling in my stomach." She admitted. Megan sighed.

"What choice do we have?" None, Amanda thought when they continued to follow Bane. Few minutes later the had finally reach towards a huge metal door in front of them. Robin leaned over to make sure there was no one there.

"No one there." Everyone blinked and Robin disappeared this time, without the laugh.

"At least he didn't do the laugh." Amanda said quietly. Kid Flash got angry that Robin went off again so he put on his goggles.

"Be right back. I shall get the intel before Boy Wonder." He sped off. Amanda sighed in annoyance.

"Kid!" Aqualad yelled, but it was too late to stop him. Bane smiled and crossed his arms.

"Amazing chain of commands." He said. Amanda glared at him.

"Just shut up."

"I really would like to know who the actual buyer is." Amanda whispered quietly, standing next to Superboy and Megan who were watching cultists unloading large boxes of supply.

"We all do. We have to be patient." Megan said quietly looking at the cultists. Superboy and Amanda turned their heads slightly as they heard helicopters nearby.

"Megan sees the buyer." Aqualad said in the factory a few minutes later, looking at the team and Bane. "It's Spotsmaster." Amanda's jaw dropped to the floor in shock.

"He's the buyer? No way!" She yelled, couldn't believe it. Aqualad pressed a button on his comm link, trying to reach Red Tornado.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado." All he could hear was static on the other end. He tried Robin and Kid Flash but no answer just static. "I can't reach Red Tornado, Robin or Kid Flash. We need to find a plan."

"I have an idea." Suddenly, there were a couple of Kobra cultists in the middle of the cat-walk. Bane jumped in the air and began to knock them off with his fists. Few seconds later there were more cultists surrounding them. Amanda was glad there was finally action and ran to attack them.

"And I thought this mission was still going to be boring." Amanda said, punching a cultists in the face hard, cracking her knuckles. She looked over and saw Superboy charged against Mammoth and Amanda looked over and saw over several cultists firing guns at Aqualad. "We need Robin and Kid Flash." She muttered as a couple of cultist ran towards her.

"You call for me babe?" She heard Kid Flash asked as he darted over to help her out as more cultists started to surround her. She rolled her eyes.

"No." He said, punching a cultist in the face. Kid Flash smirked.

"Pretty sure I heard right." He said. Amanda growled and kicked a guy in the stomach, wishing it was Kid Flash instead.

"Miss M link us up!" Aqualad commanded.

"Is everyone here?" Megan asked inside Amanda's head. For some reason her head doesn't hut anymore maybe it is because she was now used to the mind link.

"Yea we are!" Everyone said at the same time. Amanda looked around and noticed that Robin was nowhere in site.

"Where is Robin?" She asked in the mind link.

"Robin! We need to regroup now!" Aqualad yelled. Amanda heard grunting and groaning on the other end.

"I am kind of busy here!" Robin yelled in annoyance.

"Robin now!" Aqualad yelled again. He looked at Kid Flash. "Make a path now!" Kid Flash saluted and sped off to clear a path so the team could escape. The team ran fast towards a huge door and ran through the tunnels. "Superboy the beams." Aqualad said. Superboy ran quickly to disable the beams. It was finally over.

"Can't believe my first mission as leader went wrong." Robin said as he ran a hand through his sweaty black hair.

"To be honest you have more experience than us. You worked with Batman and your role was a sidekick but you have fought well." Aqualad said. Amanda smirked. Yup, she know who the leader should be.

"You know what Kaldur, you should be leader." Aqualad widen his eyes as he looked at the rest of the team who was in agreement.

"You would be a great leader." Amanda said when he looked at her.

"Does everyone feel the same way?" He asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled. Aqualad sighed and turned towards Robin.

"I will be leader of the team. When my time as leader ends you will be the next leader." He said, placing a hand onto his shoulder. Amanda smiled.

Few minutes later, the team was running as fast as they can towards the exit. "So Sportmaster is the buyer and supplier." Amanda was confused.

"Why would he do that though?" She asked.

"Cause he has money for it." Kid Flash said. They were almost towards the exit when Bane walked out of the shadows. In his hands were a box of empty Vemon.

"I knew we shouldn't have trust you." Amanda growled out, getting into a fighting stance. Bane laughed.

"I am feeling explosive." Everyone looked around as they heard beeping sounds around them.

"Why did you betray us?" Aqualad asked, balling his fists. Bane laughed again.

"I just wanted my factory back and the Justice League. So, I put you in a situation where I know you do anything even die trying and I know if I kill you sidekicks the League would want avenge of your deaths." Megan walked next to Amanda and used her power to lift up Bane.

"Excellent." Superboy said, cracking his knuckled and walking over to him. "Drop him." When she did he ran right into his fist.

Mount Justice

July 23rd 1:06 Am

"It was a simple recon mission. Report and observe. Everyone will receive a written evaluation talking about your mistakes. However, good job." Batman said everyone was shock at what Batman just said. "Even though you didn't have a plan but you manage to defeat the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determine success, and how you choose who leads determines character." He left the room leaving the team in shock as they stare at his back when he finally disappeared.

"That was, shocking." Amanda muttered, stuffing her hands inside her jacket.

"Yea totally shocking." Kid Flash agrees, eating a candy bar. Everyone looked around when Amanda's phone started to ring. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled it out and sighed when it was her dad calling her.

"What is it?" She asked walking a little away from the team.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay. About Superboy. Come home?" Amanda bit her lip and she looked over at Superboy who was no doubt listening with his super-hearing.

"What's in it for me?" She asked. Her dad sighed on the other end.

"Superboy's first trip to Metropolis." He wants him to come to Metropolis? "We could go out to dinner. Introduce him to Lois and maybe your friends from home?" Was he, seriously going to give him a chance? Amanda looked at Superboy again who was staring at her.

"Alright. I will bring Superboy with me." She ended the call and walked back towards the team who was talking about what to have for dinner. "What was for dinner?" She asked.

"I found this wonderful recipe for lasagna! Want to help me cook?" Megan asked her. Amanda gave her a small smile.

"I would love to Megan but actually, I am about to go home. Superboy, do you want to come with?" Everyone blinked when they all turned to look at him. He didn't say anything but gave a small short nod. "Just let me get my stuff." She pointed down the hall. When she exited the living room and head towards her temporary room to grab her stuff she hope that this would work out between her dad and Superboy.

Author's Note: okay this chapter is finally done and the next will be about Superboy's trip to Metropolis. Will everything go smoothly as Amanda hope it would be? Find out next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, just my original characters that I used for the story.

Kent's Home

July 24th 7:45Am

Amanda woke up from the strands of sunlight from her bedroom the next morning. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling praying that today will go well. She sat up, stretch, yawned and changed into decent clothes before walking downstairs. As she was walking she could smell food from the kitchen.

When she had walked in, she saw her mother, Lois Lane making breakfast and Superboy who was staring at her. "Oh Amanda you are awake. Did you sleep well?" She asked, flipping pancakes. Amanda nodded and sat at the table with her head down.

"Where is dad?" She asked, noticing he wasn't here. Lois looked at Superboy then at Amanda before sighing.

"He, he's at work." Amanda threw her head back, rolling her eyes. Of course her dad is work so he could avoid Superboy. "But, but! He did promise once he gets home he will take all of us to dinner!" Amanda and Superboy looked at her and she cleared her throat. "I have an idea. How about after breakfast you can call Ashley and see if you guys can do something until then." Ashley Walkwood, Amanda's best friend since third grade.

"Yea I guess that would be good." Amanda said, side-glancing at Superboy. Superboy walked over and helped her mother pull out the plates so she could place food on them. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Superboy." She said with a smile. It was an awkward breakfast Amanda has ever had in her life. She cleared her throat and stood up from the table and wiped her mouth with her napkin, checking her watch. "Oh! I better go have loads to do!" She disappeared from the kitchen and Amanda groaned, ruffling her black hair.

"Is your family always like this?" Superboy asked. Amanda looked up and saw that he had not touch his food not once. She sighed.

"No." She muttered. Superboy frowned. "But dinner shall be done great though!" She said, trying to be happy. Superboy crossed his arms. Amanda groaned. "Wanna help me with the dishes?" She asked, standing up clearing the tables. He did not moved. She puffed her bangs out of her face. Things are not going as planned.

"Oh look who decided to call back after being ignored almost all summer." Her best friend Ashley said onto the other line of the phone. Amanda laid back down on her bed, rubbing her head as a headache started to form.

"I'm sorry Ash. It's just, that I have been busy." Even though they were best friends she doesn't know Amanda's other life as a young superhero. Ashley scoffed on the other end, not buying it.

"Oh yea? Doing what?" Amanda bit her lip, trying to figure out on what to say.

"Visiting my cousin! Yea I was visiting my cousin who lives in Happy Harbor. That's what I have been doing all summer." She laughed. Ashley hummed.

"What's his name?" Oh crap! Superboy doesn't have his own name. Amanda hit herself on the head.

"He's name, he's name is Supy! Well, actually, that's his nickname, his real name is hard to pronounce!" She sighed in relief. "He's from my dad's side." Amanda explained.

"Okayyyy." Ashely said on the other end. Amanda sweat dropped and cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I'm calling because since I visited him he's here now visiting us and I was wondering do you want to do something today?" Amanda crossed her fingers, biting her lip.

"Is he cute?" Amanda rolled her eyes, puffing out her bangs, thinking. Wait, was there something going on between him and Megan?

"Seriously?" Ashely laughed on the other end and Amanda groaned, getting impatient. "So can we or not?" She asked.

"Yea, yea we can like go to the mall at noon or something." Amanda nodded into her phone.

"Cool, see you then." They both hung up and Amanda laid back down onto her bed, rubbing her temples. "Please tell me this day is go as planned." She prayed to the ceiling.

Metropolis Mall

July 24th 12:00PM

"Okay, see that girl with the ripped jeans, black tank top with frizzy curly blonde hair?" Amanda asked to Superboy. They were at the foot-court of Metropolis Mall, watching as her best friend started walking towards them. He nodded once. "That's my best friend Ashley Walkwood. Don't worry you will like her." She gave him the thumbs up but all he did was stare into space. Amanda sighed.

"Oh Amanda I have missed you!" Ashley yelled once she had gotten close to them, throwing out her arms and Amanda walked into them in a hug. She whispered into her ear. "Your cousin is cute." Amanda rolled her eyes as they pulled apart and sat down at the table.

"So, uh, Supy this is Ashley, Ash, Supy." Amanda said. Ashely smiled at Superboy. Amanda nudged him on the shoulder and Superboy cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said waved up a hand and moving it so he could cross his fingers.

"You guys look really alike are you sure you are cousins?" Amanda and Superboy glanced at each other.

"As I said, my dad's side." Ashley shrugged her shoulders. Let the mall adventure begin.

Mount Justice

July 24th 2:45PM

Robin was lying upside down on the large couch of Mount Justice, going through his phone and smirked. "Dude, what are you doing?" Robin looked up to see Wally eating a bowl of popcorn.

"About to call Amanda." Wally raised an eyebrow at him.

"How did you even get her number?" Robin flipped over so he was fully sitting on the couch and looked at Wally with a raised eyebrow. Wally smacked himself on the head. "You hacked it didn't you?" Robin chuckled.

"And now I am going to see how her and Superboy are doing." He placed his phone into his ear and waited after three rings before she answered it. "Hey, Amanda."

"How the hell did you get my number?" She asked him.

"How do you think?" Amanda sighed on the other end. "How's Metropolis?" He asked, leaning over the couch to steal some of Wally's popcorn. She sighed again.

"Hoping it will be better. Hanging out with my best friend named Ashley." Wally's head poked up.

"Is she hot?" Robin shot him a glare.

"Shut it Wally. Anyway I better go we are about to watch a movie at the mall."

"Okay good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks I'll need it." They both hung up. Wally and Robin looked at each other. Well, this should be interesting.

Kent's Home

July 24th 6:45PM

Amanda took a huge deep breath while she looked at herself in her bathroom mirror later that day. She normally do not wear dresses but in this situation, she might as well wear a light purple sundress and black flats. She smoothed down her black hair and gave herself a one more look over before she left to go downstairs. She found her mother and Superboy in the living room, her dad not in sight.

"He's still getting ready." Her mother said. Amanda nodded once and went over to stand next to Superboy. Just when she said it they heard footsteps and her father Clark Kent, walked down the stairs while straighten his red tie and pushed up his glasses. He cleared his throat.

"Okay let's get going." Amanda took a breath. Let this be a normal dinner.

Olive Garden

July 24th 7:15PM

So far, the dinner is a disaster. Well, not completely. It feel as though it was only Amanda and her mother Lois talking while Amanda glance between her father and Superboy who was staring at each other. Come on you guys, Amanda pleaded inside her head. Say something anything.

"Ashley really likes Supy dad." Amanda said, trying to break the tension as she took a bite of her garlic bread. Clark nodded his head as he took a sip of his red wine.

"That's good to hear. What did you guys do?" He asked, looking at Superboy.

"They showed me all the stores of the mall then to a movie." Superboy said without blinking. "It was called The Great Gatsby?" He asked, turning towards Amanda. Amanda nodded and took a sip of her lemonade.

"Yes that's right! It was a really good remake of the old one Leo played the perfect Gatsby." Her mother laughed.

"I am glad that you two kids had fun today." She said, placing a hand onto her husband's and looked at him. Amanda smiled, things are turning around. Amanda cocked her head to the side when she had heard a buzzing sound of a phone. Clark cleared his throat and dug up his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yea?" He asked. Amanda sighed, puffing out her bangs in annoyance. It was Batman out of all people asking Clark if he could help Green Lantern with a gang. He looked at her and Superboy before saying. "I'm on my way." He clicked the end button and stood up from the table.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

"GL needs help with a gang activity. I must go." Amanda crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

"I am sure GL can handle himself." Amanda muttered. Clark turned and looked at her.

"Do not start Amanda once I am called I must go." He said. Amanda rolled her eyes again. "Just enjoy the dinner without me." Amanda threw her napkin on the table and stood up.

"Sorry, lost my appetite." Clark ran his hand through his hair.

"Amanda." Clark growled out. Amanda glared at him. Clark sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't have time for this. We will discuss this later." He walked away. Amanda gripped the table before sitting back down slowly. When she did, Superboy stood up and walked out of the restaurant, almost knocking over the table.

"Supy!" Amanda called out. She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Great, just great." Everything she hoped for that day was ruined. All her father could say he was busy with family but no, he decided to go hero instead. He won't accept Superboy. Not now, probably not ever.

Author's Note: Woah, how did you guys like that chapter? Did you like my new character Ashley Walkwood? She may appear more in later chapters but that's all I could say about that. Uh oh, things didn't go well did it? Anyway, review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter Of Superman: Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: sorry to tell you guys that I do not own Young Justice wish I did though cuz it would have made me a millionaire. Haha.

Kent's Home

August 3rd 6:50AM

Amanda ignored her mother Lois who was leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom as she packed her two duffle bags with clothes and other personal items. Lois sighed, shaking her head. "Nothing you can say will make me stay mom." She muttered, opening her dresser drawer pulling out clothes.

"You and your father used to be so close. Please Amanda don't leave." Her mother said. Amanda shook her head as she zipped up one duffle bag.

"Not until He accept Superboy. Which it will be never." Amanda said, puffing out her bangs. Lois sighed heavily, crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter if I have to stay at the cave for a whole year." Lois rolled her eyes.

"What about school?" She asked. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess I will attend Happy Harbor High or something." Lois raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to tell Ash?" Crap, Amanda hasn't thought about what she would say to her best friend. "When are you going to tell her?" She knows what she meant. Amanda sighed heavily.

"I don't want her to know anything. She could be hurt or worse-" Lois held up her hands, understanding. Amanda and her mother stared at each other for a few minutes. Amanda looked around her room. "Guess that's everything. Where's Superboy?" She asked. Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not in the guest room. Must have left." Amanda rolled her eyes. Typical Superboy and his issues. Something beeped on her phone and Amanda pulled it out of her pocket. A news report. She clicked on it.

"A local school bus this morning was hanging off the bridge of the highway." A news reporter says showing a bus full of elementary students hanging off the bridge. Suddenly it started to fall. "The bus is falling!" She yelled. Amanda widen her eyes.

"I gotta get there!" Amanda yelled rushing out of her room.

"Wait, wait this just in! Superman has arrived at the scene I repeat, Superman has arrived at the scene!" She glanced down at the screen just in time to see her dad flying in and just in time Superman swooped down and caught the bus with his huge strength, putting it back on against the edge of the bridge so he could repair the damage that was on the bridge. "Wait a minute! There's another superhero arriving at the scene that looks exactly like Superman!" Amanda widen her eyes as she watched Superboy slammed down onto the bridge, helping out Superman.

"Well I now know where Superboy is." She muttered as she watched Superboy and Superman helped with the bus back onto the bridge.

"The bus is saved! Just who is this new hero?!" The camera moved in on Superboy and Superman who was having a conversation that doesn't look good. Amanda turned off her phone, leaning against the wall, running a hand through her black hair.

Mount Justice

August 3rd 13:06PM

RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY B05, RECOGNIZED SUPERGIRL B34

Megan looked up just in time to see the zeta tube being light up and Superboy and Amanda walked into Mount Justice. She flew over to them happily. "Hey Superboy, Amanda, how was Metropolis?" Amanda crossed her arms puffing out her bangs and she and Superboy went in separate ways. Megan was confused at their behavior. Amanda went over and sat on the couch across from Robin who was messing with his wrist computer. He looked up and smirked.

"Someone is in a bad mood." She glared at him.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Robin shrugged his shoulders. Amanda looked up as the sliding door opened and Black Canary and Martian ManHunter walked in. Black Canary cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Megan flew over to her uncle to give him a hug.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" She yelled in a happy tone. Amanda smiled at them.

"M'gann," He said with a smile. "I was just in the neighbor and I thought I should drop by. How are you adjusting?" He asked, looking at the other teammates. Megan laughed nervously, shrugging her shoulders.

"A few bumps here and there but I am handling it." She laughed and smiled. Amanda glanced over and saw that Superboy was disappearing. Black Canary smirked, crossing her arms.

"Stick around," She said. "Class is about to start." That caught her attention. Amanda stood up and followed Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash in the middle of the room where Black Canary and ManHunter were standing in. Amanda glanced at Superboy. Black Canary placed her hands behind her back and walked to the middle of the room and while she walked, the floor light up beneath her feet. "I am very pleased that I will be your teacher this week. However, to be warned I will throw a lot at you. I have learned a lot from my mentors and also from my own battles." Black Canary tried not to winced as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to show them the bandages that were wrapped around her arm. Megan gasped.

"How did that happened?" She asked in a concern voice. Black Canary smirked as she pulled down her sleeve.

"Just part of the job." She said and smiled as she slipped off her jacket, throwing it aside. "Today's lesson is all about combat. It's about controlling conflict and putting everything of the battle on your terms." She cleared her throat, looking at the team with a smile. "I need a sparring partner." Amanda was about to step forward but Wally beat her to it. He waved his arms.

"Right here, right here!" Wally yelled excitedly. "I'll be your partner." Amanda rolled her eyes as she watched him walked towards Black Canary. Amanda nudged Robin's shoulder.

"Bet you he's going to get beat by Canary." Robin chuckled. She saw Black Canary smirk and sent a punch towards Wally's face. Wally blocked it easily until Black Canary sent in a kick, knocking him to the ground. "And I was right." She whispered.

Black Canary placed her hands onto her hips. "Good block. But, can anyone tell me what he did wrong?" She asked.

"He shouldn't hit on a teacher?" Amanda asked. Wally glared at her.

"So not cool Amanda. Thought you were on my side?" He asked. Amanda scoffed.

"Since when?" She shout back. Black Canary rolled her eyes.

"He allowed me to take battle on my terms." She said. Amanda and Wally looked at her and Superboy scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh please. With my powers and my strength, the battle is always on my terms. I don't need this." Black Canary smirked and walk up to him and took him down easy with one move. Everyone was shock, even Amanda. Robin snickered and both Amanda and Aqualad punched him in the shoulder to shut him up.

"Batman to the cave." Came in Batman's voice from the huge computer. Amanda growled. She really wanted to fight Black Canary, was does he have to interrupt? "Around five hours ago a villain attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." So that's how Black Canary hurt her arm. Amanda thought to herself. "The attacker was able to duplicate the powers of its opponent. Green Arrow called for backup however, even that became disastrous."

A villain who can copy the moves of the opponent? What kind of villain was that? Amanda wondered. "Whoa. A villain who can have powers of the whole Justice League?" Wally asked in a shocked voice.

"When it had ended," Batman said, continuing the story, ignoring Wally. "It took four hours of eight of us to defeat the android." Well if it is defeated then why is he telling us? Amanda thought. ManHunter walked next to Black Canary.

"We looked into the technology of the android and found evidence that it belong to, Professor Ivo." Everyone gasped in confusion.

"Ivo?" Aqualad asked Batman, turning towards the computer screen. "Isn't he dead?" He asked. Black Canary sighed.

"We all thought he was dead. Or we hoped that he was dead." She whispered.

"To make certain we will be sending two trucks carrying the parts of the android to two different Star Labs. One in Boston and New York for evaluation. To make sure that nothing goes wrong, we will have four decoy trucks to create confusion just in case Ivo or others tries to get the remains. You will be split into undercover teams to guard the trucks. The real trucks." Batman explained. Amanda smirked.

"Hell yea!" Wally yelled happily. "Road trip!" Superboy scoffed at him.

"So now we take out your trash Batman?" He asked. Batman glared at him through his mask.

"You got something better to do Superboy?" He asked. For once, Superboy was lost at words. Amanda chuckled quietly.

"We got the coordinates." Aqualad said to him. "We are on our way."

Litchfield County

August 3rd, 20:08PM

"You're not living at the cave." Superman said to his daughter. Amanda rolled her eyes at him and looked over at the bus as it was being loaded with the remains of the android that were being shipped to the two different Star Labs.

"This is what is best for me. I want to live there to get close to Superboy. Unlike someone else that I know." Clark crossed his arms, staring down hard at his only daughter.

"What happened Amanda? We used to be close." Amanda scoffed.

"That's what mom said." Amanda said before walking away heading towards her team who were getting in their motorcycles. Superman growled in frustration. Amanda quickly put on her motorcycle jump suit and her helmet and got onto the bike, turning it on. Everyone looked at her. "Don't ask." She muttered, waiting on Batman's signal.

When the trucks were all finally loaded, the Justice League looked around to make sure that everything was clear. When it was, Batman pull out his arm to signal them to move out. The team waited as the trucks rolled out. Aqualad, Kid Flash and M'gann went one way, while Robin, Amanda and Superboy went the other. The Justice League flew off and Superman was about to leave until Batman put a hand onto his shoulder.

"I told you that we need to talk." He said. Superman looked at him.

Author's Note: uh oh, wondered what they will talk about? Will the relationship between Superman and his daughter will turn back to normal anytime soon? What about the relationship between Superboy and Superman? Will he finally accept him after The Talk? And how will the undercover mission will go? CLIFFHANGER!


	12. Chapter 12

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own anything just my original characters that I am using for this story.

"If dislike is the opposite of liked, is disaster the opposite of aster? See instead of things going wrong they go right." Amanda raised an eyebrow at Robin who was trying to talk to Superboy who was riding next to her on his motorcycle. Robin shrugged his shoulders and tried again. "You are clearly not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" He asked with a smile.

"Canary. I mean what business does she have to teach combat to a guy who is a weapon?" Amanda sighed, gripping the handle of her motorcycle tight.

"Everyone needs training. Even if I am Superman's daughter I am no where near his skill." Amanda said. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Taking down strong guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard along with me and Batman and others." Amanda and Robin looked over to see Superboy speed up in front of them. Amanda sighed. "Something's bothering you too." He noticed. Amanda scoffed.

"How can you tell?" She asked. Robin smirked at her.

"Superboy's not feeling the aster and you're not either. Don't think I didn't notice those two duffle bags you brought in earlier." Nothing gets past Wonder Boy, Amanda thought.

"I'm, I'm staying at the cave for awhile." Robin raised any eyebrow.

"Thought everything was smooth at Metropolis." Amanda scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"It was until the dinner incident. He got a call from Batman saying GL needed help with some gangs. He could have said no but he went anyway and well, it went downhill from there." Robin whistled. Amanda looked at Suoerboy's back and sighed.

"What about school?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Happy Harbor High maybe? I don't know. I just wish dad will accept Superboy." Robin hummed, trying to figure out what to say.

"Things will get better trust me." He gave her smile and Amanda had returned it.

"Robin, Superboy, Supergirl our truck is under attack!" Aqualad said into the comm link that was in their ears. Just when he said it a pack of monkeys started jumping onto the truck.

"Uh kinda figured." Robin said.

"I hate monkeys." They heard Superboy said.

"Robot monkeys!" Robin yelled out. "Totally Ivo's style!" Amanda revved up her motorcycle to get closer to the truck and jumped on quickly and started punching monkeys that were coming close to her. Both her and Superboy jumped on top of the truck to knock out more monkeys that were coming at them. Seconds later, Robin came up and started helping.

A pack of monkeys started heading towards Superboy and he had trouble fighting them off. One of the monkeys shot a green laser at him blinding his sight and a few of them lift them off the truck and into the air. Amanda looked up. "Superboy!" She yelled as she punched another monkey.

"We need to get off and now!" Robin says. Amanda nodded and kicked a monkey in the face. Robin raced over and hopped on the side of the truck to get the driver off. Amanda fought off more monkeys at the same time looking for Superboy. Suddenly the monkeys flew off the truck and when Amanda looked up again they were taking the remains of the android with them.

"And there goes the remains." Amanda muttered when Robin landed next to her on the road. Superboy got up from the ground and bounced off towards where the monkeys were going.

"Superboy!" Robin yelled. Amanda heard static and Aqualad's voice on her comm link.

"Aqualad to Robin, we lost the remains, did you-" he started to asked. Robin sighed in frustration.

"It's gone and so is Superboy." Amanda crossed her arms and started to look at the broken monkeys that were lying on the street. Aqualad sighed into the comm link.

"Aqualad to Superboy, tell us where you are we could help you." Amanda heard Superboy growled into the comm link.

"I don't need help! I don't want any!" He yelled in frustration. There was static on the other end.

"He must of ditched the comm link. Can we still track him?" Amanda asked, concern for Superboy.

"No and he is not in my range for mind link either." Megan said sadly. Amanda yelled in frustration, grabbing her black hair.

"Great, Superboy is gone, my life is hell, those monkeys got the remains. How are we going to track them?" Amanda asked Robin. Robin looked down to the ground and started walking towards a broken monkey. "Uh, what are you doing?" Amanda asked in annoyed voice.

"I don't know but it just might work." He pulled a cord out from his wrist computer and plug it into the monkey's head and pulled up his wrist computer and smirked. "There's a GPS system on here! Once we find the location we can find the remains and Superboy!" Robin said in a excited voice. "No way." She leaned over her shoulder.

"Gotham City Academy? Isn't that a rich kid school?" She asked looking closely at the screen.

"They are heading to my school! We got to get there!" He bent down to pick up the monkey. Wait, he goes to Gotham City Academy? She stared at him, crossing her arms. He looked at her confused. "What?" He asked.

"Just who are you?" She asked curiously. Robin chuckled, putting a finger onto his lips.

"If I tell you that means I would have to kill you." Amanda rolled her eyes scoffing at him.

"That's against our code Boy Wonder." Robin shrugged playfully.

"I can make a exception. Anyway, come on let's go, we gotta a mission to finish." Amanda scoffed, shaking her head as Robin signaled his motorcycle to come to him. Amanda pressed a button onto her belt and did the same. One day she will find out who Boy Wonder is.

Metropolis

August 3rd 21:18PM

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent walked into Bibbo's Diner. Bruce took off his coat and went and sat down at a booth and Clark sit across from him. There were two menus on the table and each looked through it. A waitress walked by with a pad and a pen. "I will have the cheesecake." Clark said, handing we the menu. Bruce smiled at her.

"The Devil's Pie please." The waitress took their orders and walked away leaving Bruce and Clark alone. Clark studied him.

"You know I am starting to think we didn't come all the way down here for pies." Clark said. Bruce crossed his arms.

"Your right we didn't. Tell me, his did your week go with Suoerboy and Amanda?" He asked. Clark pursed his lips and looked out the window, not answering the question. "You need to accept Suoerboy before you lose your daughter." Clark clenched his fists tight on the table.

"I will not lose my daughter. She's, she's just going through a stage. Teenager and all." Bruce raised an eyebrow at him, not buying it. "It's not because of Superboy Bruce." He said sternly.

"Really? Are you sure? It seems to me like it is." Clark frowned. "The boy needs you he also needs Amanda you need to accept him. Now." Clark shook his head no. "He needs his father." Clark stood up from the table.

" I am not his father. He doesn't need me and I am not going to lose Amanda. I'm taking this pie to go." He slipped on his coat and walked out of the booth and towards the counter. Bruce Wayne sighed in annoyance. Time for Plan B.

Gotham City

August 3rd 21:21PM

Amanda feels a whole lot better now that she and Robin changed into their uniforms. She glanced at a sign that reads Gotham City limits. "Almost there." She whispered quietly. She heard a sound a few yards behind her using super hearing. "KF is coming." She said. Just then, Kid Flash ran by them, wearing his uniform.

"You changed too?" Robin asked next to her. Kid Flash scoffed at him.

"Uh yea, I felt naked in civvies. And Amanda have I ever told you that you look hot on that motorcycle?" He asked with a cheesy smile. Amanda glared at him.

"Don't start Kid Flash." She popped the motorcycle in the air and sped off leaving Kid Flash and Robin in shock at how fast she was going. They looked at each other and Robin sighed.

"Should have just left her alone KF." He muttered. Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders.

Thirty minutes later the three of them finally made it to Gotham City Academy. They quietly got off their motorcycles and pulled over to a hedge of bushes to hide them. Amanda looked up at the school, pulling a hand onto her hip. "You actually go here?" She asked as Robin and Kid Flash walked by her. Kid Flash looked at Robin.

"Wait, you told her that you're Dick Grayson already?" Robin glared at her. Amanda widen her eyes. Kid Flash laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Forget that I said that." He laughed nervously.

"Wait, you're Dick Grayson?! As in the adopted son of Bruce Wayne?" She asked in a shocked voice. "And how did you know who he is?" She fingered pointed at Kid Flash.

"Great, now I'm going to have to kill you both. I'm doing that later. Let's go." He started running ahead of him. Amanda couldn't believe if. Dick Grayson is Robin. Then, if he's Robin then would that make Bruce Wayne, she heard loud crashing sounds as they walked into the school. Lockers were smashed everywhere. "They are close. KF!" Robin yelled. Kid Flash saluted him.

"On it!" He sped off and Amanda jumped high to catch up with him. They entered what looks like a gym and Amanda saw the android fighting Superboy using the powers of the Justice League. Kid Flash ran fast just in time to grab Superboy into safety.

"Access Flash." The android said running fast towards Amanda. Amanda reacted quickly and jumped high in the air and swoop down to punch him in the face. All that did was twisted around and back to normal. "Access Superman." Amanda widen her eyes.

"Oh great." She muttered as the android grabbed hold of Amanda, squeezing her very tightly. She struggled to get free. "Let me go!" She yelled.

"Supergirl!" Superboy yelled running up towards the android and fought him off to free Amanda. She dropped to the ground, catching her breath. When she looked up she saw Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy all trying to take down the android.

"Access Martian ManHunter." He had Superboy tight in his metal arms just when Robin threw a batarang at it and he disappeared, letting Superbky drop to the ground. Amanda balled her eyes and quickly went back up towards it. The android saw her. "Access Black Canary." A loud scream filled the air sending Amanda flying. "Access Captain Atom." He aimed a bright yellow flash towards Kid Flash who was sent flying towards a set of bleachers. "Access Martian ManHunter." Before he could disappear Amanda thought she saw something shine against the windows. Seconds later a arrow shot forward, hitting the android's arm just when he was about to disappear. Suoerboy took this chance to punch him in the face and pulled it out, making it lose its head in the process.

"Quick! Disable it before it attack us again!" Robin yelled getting next to the android.

"Uh, dude he has no head." Kid Flash said with a roll of his eyes. Amanda looked up to see a shadow in the distance disappearing. She felt a hand onto her shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Aqualad asked. Amanda nodded.

"Yea, fine." She said.

"Great, Ivo's gone!" Kid Flash yelled.

Mount Justice

August 4th 01:06 AM

"Amazo android is in pieces again. "Aqualad reported to the Justice League. "They are being sent to the two Star Labs to analyze. However, Ivo escaped as we fought it." The Justice League looked at each other.

"Finding Professor Ivo will be our priority." Black Canary said with a shake of her head.

"We do understand that you encountered other complications." ManHunter said crossing his arms. The team looked at each other as Amanda pursed her lips. Batman stepped forward.

"Complications come with the job your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked, crossing his arms. Batman looked at him then at Amanda. Amanda knew what he meant.

"Give it time. Yes as you know Kryptonian's have very hard heads." Amanda laughed, agreeing with him. "There is also no shame into asking for help. There's a reason why the League exists." Robin scoffed at him.

"Please, if we needed help we never get a chance to ask." Robin pulled out a green arrow that Amanda saw flying in during the battle against the android. He held it out. "Look familiar? You guys were following us still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you." Green Arrow said, pulling out his own arrow and showing them the difference at the ends.

"If it wasn't you," Amanda said quietly, remembering the figure that she saw at the gym.

"And those are not your arrows." Robin muttered. "Then that means," he said getting excited.

"Speedy!" Kid Flash yelled.

"He has our backs!" Kid Flash rushed over to grab the arrow smirking.

"Souvenir." She heard footsteps walking along side her. She looked over and saw Superboy rubbing the back of his neck.

"Listen, I'm, I uh," she smiled and gave him a hug, knowing what he was trying to say. He hugged back. "I'm going to talk to Canary about training." Amanda nodded and watched him talk to Canary. Someone cleared his throat. Amanda rolled her eyes at Robin.

"It's not like I'm going to tell anyone Boy Wonder." She said scoffing. Robin smirked.

"How would I know?" She glared at him. Robin snapped his fingers. "Fine, you are off my hit list." Amanda shook her head.

Author's Note: I think I have too much time on my hands to be updating twice a week. Anyway tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Yay! Artemis is coming soon! Can't wait for that! Will Amanda and she be best friends? And now Amanda knows who Boy Wonder is all thanks to Kid Flash. Anyway review please see you guys next week!


	13. Chapter 13

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, only my original characters that I am using for this story.

Mount Justice

August 8th 7:45AM

"Wake up Amanda! Wake up its beach day!" Amanda groaned, ignoring Megan's voice and tried to go back to sleep. She pull up the covers over her face. She heard footsteps and the covers were pulled away from her.

"Megan! Let me go back to sleep!" Amanda yelled in a tired voice. Megan shook her head, pursing her lips as she watched Amanda closed her eyes again.

"Hello Megan!" Amanda heard her disappear from her room. Amanda sighed in content, falling back to sleep within seconds.

Megan quietly opened the door to Amanda's room, trying to hide her giggles as she walked in with a small bucket of cold water. She tipped toed by Amanda's bed and quickly threw the bucket of cold water on her. Amanda jumped out of bed, screaming.

"What the hell Megan!" She screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. Seconds later, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy came in. Robin fell out laughing.

"Now that's a wake up call." Robin said laughing. Amanda glared at him. Megan looked confused.

"I did that because you didn't wake up the last couple of times and I had read that this is a way to wake someone up." Aqualad chuckled into his hand.

"How about a blow horn or something?! Not a bucket of cold water!" Megan looked down onto the ground. Amanda sighed, getting some water out from her black hair. "Look I'm awake now okay." She said.

"Imagine what Wally would say if he saw this." Robin said. She glared at him.

"Can I please get dressed now?" She asked, crossing her arms. Robin gave the last laugh and the team had left her alone in her room. "Great, wonderful, terrific." She muttered.

"Look whose all dry now." Robin said from the kitchen table, eating breakfast, trying not to start laughing again. Amanda shot him another glare she pointed at him.

"Don't start with me Boy Wonder." She growled out. Robin chuckled and took another bite of his cereal he was eating. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box of frosted flakes and made herself a good medium size bowl to start with. "Guessing everyone is getting ready?" She asked as she sat at the breakfast table, noticing it was just the two of them.

"Yup! Today's going to be an awesome day at the beach." Amanda smirked before she took a bite of her cereal. Robin cleared his throat and had got something out of his pocket. "Batman told me to give this to you." He said, sliding the envelop down towards her. She raised an eyebrow at it as she opened it, reading it.

"Dear Amanda Kent, you have been accepted to Gotham City Academy under the basketball scholarship. School starts on September 22nd." She looked up at him as he took a bite of his cereal. "I haven't signed up for this." She said. Robin shrugged his shoulders as he got up from the table to wash out his bowl. She stared at it again. "And how the hell did he know that I play basketball?" Robin smirked at her as he leaned against the counter.

"Well, he is Batman how do you think?" He asked, watching her flip over the paper, looking for some sort of traps. "Looks like we will be classmates." Amanda cocked her head to the side. "If your wondering yes he knows that you know who I am." He said. Amanda crossed her arms.

"If-" she started but was interrupted by Megan's giggling as the rest of the team walked into the kitchen, wearing their swim trucks and bathing suit.

"Is everyone ready to go? I am so excited!" She said, jumping around.

"I guess?" Amanda asked, getting up from the kitchen table to wash out her bowl. Megan noticed something.

"Isn't today Wally's first day of school?" She asked. Robin nodded.

"Yea it is." Amanda smirked.

"When we get to the beach, we should all pray for our missing teammate." Everyone laughed.

Metropolis

August 8th 9:35AM

"Enjoy your breakfast." The waitress said to Bruce and Clark as she sat down two plates of eggs, bacon and three stacks of pancakes. Bruce smiled at her. Clark stared at him.

"What is it this time Bruce?" He asked, slowly taking a bite of the egg.

"I gave Dick the envelop. She should have it by now." Clark sighed, running a hand through his short hair.

"I see. Thank you Bruce." Bruce nodded once. "I hope that she will do great at Gotham Academy." Bruce smirked at him.

"She has the grades and the skill to play basketball. I'm sure she'll do fine there." Clark smiled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Today is when the new teammate comes in right?" He asked. Bruce nodded, wiping his face with a napkin. "Wonder how the team will handle her." Bruce chuckled.

"We shall watch and see."

Mount Justice

August 8th 10:00AM

"Hello Megan we should have beach day everyday!" Megan said happily, Amanda smirked at her, agreeing.

"As Amanda said earlier all of us shall pray for our missing teammate Wally." Robin said playfully putting his head down pretending to be sad. Amanda did the same, trying not to laugh.

"Poor Wally." Megan said sadly, looking down at the sandy ground too.

"I am pretty sure Wally is doing amazing at his first day of sophomore year." Amanda said laughing, falling onto the sand. "Oo Megan! We should send teasing pictures of us!" She said. Megan raised an eyebrow, confused. Amanda stood up from the sand and pulled out her phone that was in the bag next to her, throwing it at Robin. "Take a picture Rob?" She asked with a wink. Robin smirked.

"Sure thing Amanda! Come Megan stand next to her and like put arms around each other or something!" Megan smiled and walked next to Amanda and the two of them put arms around each other and Robin took two pictures. "After a little text," he said, typing onto her phone and hit the send button. "Wait for it," he said counting to three with his fingers. Amanda's phone beeped. "He says he hates us and that you guys look hot." Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Last one into the water is an rotten egg!" Amanda yelled running fast into the water. Everyone got up from the sand to race after her. Superboy got in first along with Amanda and Megan. Kaldur came in next and Robin was the rotten egg. "You're the rotten egg Rob!" She yelled pointing at him. Robin stick his tongue out and splash water at her face with his hand. She gasped. "You did not just do that." She said glaring at him. Robin smirked.

"Oh but I did." Amanda smirked and splashed water against Robin, getting his dark sunglasses wet. Robin smirked and splash water back at her. Suddenly there was a huge splash of water hitting both Amanda and Robin. They looked and saw Superboy with a smirk on his face. "You are so on." Robin said. Seconds later, all of them was having a war of splashing water at each other and in the end it was Kaldur who won.

"Shall we play chicken?" Amanda asked, catching her breath. Superboy and Megan looked confused.

"What's chicken?" Megan asked. Amanda smirked. This will be fun.

"Alright! So I will get onto Robin's shoulders." Amanda said, putting her hand onto his shoulders and hopped on. "Megan you can get on Superboy's shoulders." Megan blushed as she swam over towards Superboy and and easily got onto his shoulders. "And all we do is knock one of us off and that person wins." She smiled at her. "Ready?" Megan nodded once.

"Go." Kaldur said and both Amanda and Megan grabbed each other's arms to knock one off. They were laughing and giggling the whole and Amanda felt this was the best day ever. Amanda squealed when she was pushed off Robin's shoulder and into the water and Megan cheered happily.

"Round two." She said, holding up two fingers, smirking.

Amanda sighed in content when she had stepped out of the shower at the cave, drying her hair out with the other towel while the other was around her body. "That was like the best beach day ever." She said, standing next to Megan in the bathroom. Megan giggled.

"It was the only beach day that we have and yes it was the best. It has been awhile since I have seen you laugh." She noted. Amanda smiled at her and sighed. "Things will get better. I promise." She said placing a hand onto her shoulder.

"Thanks." The two girls giggled as they both got dressed. When they were done they headed down in the main lobby. "Um, what's going on?" She asked when they had entered.

"Apparently we have a new teammate. She's Green Arrow's new protégé." Robin whispered next to her. Amanda looked at Batman, Green Arrow and Red Tornado and quickly glanced at a girl who was around a year older than her. She had on a green uniform with a bow and arrows strap across her back. She had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. She crossed her arms. The girl smiled.

"This is my new protégé Artemis." Green Arrow said, his hand onto her shoulder. Amanda nodded at her once.

"Supergirl." She said unsure if she should say her real name in front of her.

"Superman's daughter right? Cool." Artemis said. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

RECOGNIZED KID FLASH B03

"The Wall-man is here and is so ready for the beach!" Wally said running from the zeta tube carrying all types of beach gear. "Let's get this party star-" he accidentally tripped over a beach umbrella making a beach ball fly over between Batman and Red Tornado and Wally fell between Amanda and Kaldur. Amanda chuckled. "-Ted."

"Smooth Wally, smooth." She whispered. Wally looked up quickly and stood up feeling naked because everyone was changed into their hero uniform.

"So your Wall-man huh?" Artemis said with her arms crossed looking at him. "Oh I love your uniform by the way curious what kind of powers you have." Amanda giggled. Wally glared at her and pointed.

"Uh, who the hell is this?" He asked. Artemis scoffed.

"I am Artemis your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, I have never heard of you." Amanda punched him in the arm. "Ow babe! That hurts." Amanda glared at him.

"Be nice and don't call me babe." She growled out. Green Arrow cleared his throat.

"Artemis is uh, my new protégé." Amanda raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"What about Speedy?" She asked.

RECOGNIZED SPEEDY B07

"Speak of the devil." Amanda said, turning around to see Speedy walking into the cave.

"I don't go by Speedy anymore for now on call me Red Arrow." Amanda cocked her head to the side as he walked towards the circle. Green Arrow widen his eyes.

"Roy you look," Green Arrow started. Red Arrow crossed his arms glaring at his new protégé Artemis.

"I look replaceable." He growled out. Green Arrow cleared his throat.

"It's not like you told me you were going solo." Green Arrow said, crossing his arms. Roy glared at him.

"So why waste time to find a sub GA?" He asked, glaring at Artemis. He scoffed. "Can she even use that bow?" He asked. Artemis walked up to Roy getting into his face.

"Yes she can." Wally threw his arms up in the air in frustration.

"Just who are you?!" He yelled. Green Arrow and Artemis looked at each other.

"I'm his niece,"

"She's my niece," Both of them said together at the same time. Amanda raised an eyebrow. Something is up. Amanda thought, looking between Artemis and Green Arrow.

"We would never replace you Roy." Amanda started. "You were here from the beginning." Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"Amanda is right. Artemis is not your replacement all of us wanted you on the Team since the beginning." Everyone nodded. "You came here for a reason." He stated. Roy nodded once, crossing his arms, not taking eyes off of Artemis.

"Yeah I did, her name is Doctor Serling Roquette." Robin quickly pulled up his wrist computer to do a quick search on her.

"Nano robotics genius electric expert at Royal University in Star City. She was vanished two weeks ago." Robin finished. Roy shook his head no.

"You mean abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows." Robin and Amanda got excited.

"You came here so we can rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked hopefully. Roy scoffed at him.

"I'm in!" Wally and Amanda said together high five each other.

"I had already rescued her." Roy said "there's only one problem: the Shadows coursed her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it The Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots." Roy explained. "Nano tech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path, concrete, steel, flesh, bone. However that's not their true intention. It's theft. They could store data from any computer system they touch and deliver them right to the Shadows. Providing them with information, access, weapons, defense and cutting edge science and tech." Amanda whistled, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She heard Artemis scoffed.

"This is perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking." Artemis said listing them off with her fingers. "Yeah sounds like the Shadows to me." Wally glared at her.

"Like you know anything about the League of Shadows." Artemis rolled her eyes and Wally yelled in frustration. "Who are you?!" He asked.

"Roquette is working on a virus to stop The Fog." Roy finished, ignoring Wally and Artemis. Robin just thought of something.

"But if the Shadows know what she's doing," Robin said, figuring it all out. Amanda caught on.

"They will go after her." She finished. Roy nodded once and walked to the huge computer screen pulling up a photo of a high school.

"For now she is off the grid." He said pointing at the high school. "I stashed her at the local high school." He said.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked with a raised eyebrow at him. Roy scoffed.

"She's safe for now." He said glaring at him. Green Arrow gave him a small smile.

"Then let's you and I try and keep her that way." He said hopefully walking towards Roy. Roy laughed.

"You and I?" He asked, pretending to be shocked. "Don't you want to take your new protégé?" He asked, glaring at Artemis. Batman placed a hand onto Green Arrow's shoulder to stop the argument between them.

"You brought this to the Team." He stated. "Which makes it their mission and also her mission as well." Artemis smirked. Roy looked like he had enough.

"Then my job here is done." He said before walking towards the tubes. Before he walked into the blue light Amanda quickly ran over to him. He looked at her. "Hope you will enjoy your new partner Supergirl." Amanda rolled her eyes at him.

"Quit being an ass Roy as I said earlier all of us wanted you to be on the team but then you decided to go solo instead. How's that working out for ya?" Roy smirked.

"Just dandy. See you around kid." He said before he disappeared into the zeta tubes. Amanda scoffed. She was not a kid. She's a teenager. Huge difference. Besides, wasn't he like a couple years or so older than her? She walked back towards the team muttering to herself.

"Roy is such an asshole." She said to them. Robin chuckled at her. "When I see him I'm going to kick his ass." She vowed.

"Pfft good luck with that." Wally said. Amanda punched him in the arm.

Author's Note: it's like almost eleven o clock at night and I am just now posting this before I go to sleep so maybe when I get up I will wake up to a bunch of reviews from you guys right? Right? So did I do Artemis well? She's like one of my favorite characters. Anyway, night guys be sure to review please! BTW CLIFFHANGER!


	14. Chapter 14

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own from Young Justice I only own my original characters that I use for the story.

Happy Harbor

August 8th 21:53PM

Amanda yawned, leaning up against the wall and watched as Doctor Roquette typed fast on the computer. She was with Artemis, Robin and Aqualad while Megan and Superboy was somewhere around the school grounds on the look out. She squeezed her eyes shut when she hear Aqualad's voice in her head.

"Miss M link us up." He said. "We do not want the Shadows to interfere with our com links." Seconds later Megan spoke in everyone's head.

"Is everyone online?" Amanda heard Artemis groan.

"This is weird." Artemis said inside Amanda's head.

"Eh, hopefully you can get used to it." Amanda said to her inside her head.

"This is distracting." Doctor Roquette said as she typed furiously onto the computer. "Coding a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddy computer with less RAM than a wrist watch is hard enough, now I have to speak inside my head?" Amanda rolled her eyes at the Doctor's attitude. Kid Flash scoffed.

"Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" He asked as he took a bite of a candy bar he was chewing. Amanda glared at him.

"If you are gonna eat you better share with me." She said holding out a hand. Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Sorry no can do Supergirl." Amanda growled, grabbing her stomach as it starts to growl glad that no one heard it. Amanda heard Artemis scoffed inside her head.

"What a teammate you are." Kid Flash glared at her.

"Hey, hey I do not need attitude from a newbie who drove out Red Arrow off the team!" He yelled inside her head.

"This is so not on me!" Artemis shouted back. Amanda grabbed her head.

"Fate of the world at stake." Doctor Roquette chimed in. Kid Flash pointed at her.

"She started it!" Amanda could tell that Artemis was about to say something so Amanda jumped in before she could.

"Alright either stop arguing right now or I'm going to put you two in the closet! Got it?" Kid Flash and Artemis glared at each other, crossing their arms. Amanda sighed, finally they had stopped. She heard Artemis sighed.

"I'll just go help Megan and Superboy." She said before walking out of the computer lab. Amanda glared at Kid Flash, shaking her head at him. He looked at her.

"Nice going Kid Moron. Did you really have to start a fight with her?" She asked. kid Flash rolled his eyes at her.

"As I said she started it when she showed up." Doctor Roquette sighed in annoyance, pushing up her glasses as she worked.

"And I couldn't just get the Justice League." She said inside Amanda's head. Amanda glared at her.

"The virus won't be much use if we cannot find the weapon," Aqualad stated, standing behind the Doctor. "Can you track it?" He asked her.

"My utility fog is not weapon." Roquette said to Aqualad inside her head. "It's science, brilliant science and yes I can track it but I have to go online to do it." Amanda could tell just from her voice that she was a little scared of what was happening. Aqualad sighed before putting a hand onto her shoulder and looked at her.

"I swear to you right now that we will protect you." Doctor Roquette gave him a small smile before returning typing onto the computer.

"Tracking Fog now." She said hitting the Enter button. Amanda jumped slightly when she heard Artemis's voice inside her head again.

"Mmm that boy." Amanda glanced at Robin quickly and he snickered.

"He can hear you we can all hear you." Megan said.

"Oh I know." Amanda rolled her eyes crossing her arms shaking her head.

"Miss M, Dr. Roquette has found the Fog I will be sending Supergirl, Superboy and Robin to the location." Aqualad said. Amanda and Robin nodded at each other.

"Let's get this show on the road." Amanda said.

Philadelphia

August 8th 21:57 PM

"So, what do you guys think about our new teammate?" Amanda asked, smirking at Superboy and Robin. They looked at each other. "Well I like her she can't stand Wally." She said with a laugh.

"She's interesting I guess." He smirked at Superboy. "She seems to really like you." Amanda giggled at his glare towards Robin.

"Not interested." Amanda smirked at him.

"Got someone else in mind?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't answer. "Oh my gosh." She said suddenly looking out the window of the bio-ship. She could see the Fog destroying everything at the Star Lab.

"Robin to Aqualad." Robin said taking in the scene in front of him. "We are flying over Philadelphia and we got the Fog's next target. It's the Star Lab, we are too late." The three of them watched as the building crumples to the ground.

"I can't believe it's all gone." Amanda said in shock holding her mouth with her hands.

"What is our next move Aqualad?"Robin asked his eyes wide as he stared at the destroyed building. Amanda thought for a minute.

"Red Arrow did say that the Fog is after technology. We have to look for a technology building." Robin widen his eyes again.

"Wayne Tech!"

"The Fog's next target is Wayne Tech." Robin said typing onto his wrist computer as the bio-ship floated over to the building. "In theory it's systems software could be use to hack," He stopped talking.

"To hack what?" Superboy and Amanda asked together. Robin bit his lip as he typed on his wrist computer.

"Forget what I said. Anyway, Wayne Tech operates a twenty-hour work force it's going to be hard to get everyone out." The door of the bio-ship opened Amanda looked up to see the virus downloading on the screen.

"The virus is downloading! We can stop it!" She said getting excited.

"Yes it's downloading!" Robin yelled. Superboy stood up from his chair and leaned over to see Professor Ojo getting out of the van with The Fog.

"Don't need it." He said before he jumped down, attacking Professor Ojo.

"Superboy you idiot!" Amanda yelled in frustration as she and Robin stood at the entrance of the ship. "We need to get down there to stop the Fog!" She yelled, pointing at the building. Robin pressed a button onto his belt and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Already on it let's go!" He said before she and Robin jumped from the bio-ship making their way inside Wayne Tech main entrance. A security guard jumped up from his seat as he saw the two heroes running.

"Hey you can't go in there!" He pointed out and grabbed the phone out from his desk. "We have an unauthorized persons in the building demanding shut down now." Alarms were going off and a gate was pulling down to an entrance they were heading to.

"Great!" She yelled in frustration.

"Wayne Tech override RG4!" Robin yelled and the gate raised up so he and Amanda can pass through. "Amanda get everyone out as I try to connect the systems." Robin demanded as they walked inside a computer room.

"You heard Robin come on get out now!" Amanda said pushing and grabbing everyone's shoulders ushering them out the door. Amanda glanced over and saw Robin typing on his wrist computer as he pulled out a cord and connect it to a main computer.

"Please be linked to the mainframe please be linked to the mainframe." Robin said in a panic voice as he typed. Amanda looked up to see the Fog coming in through the ceiling.

"Uh, Robin?" She asked pointing at it. He looked up.

"I'm hurrying!" He yelled. "Yes!" He yelled as the virus started to destroy the Fog. "Wayne Tech is saved!" Amanda sighed relief. The ceiling above them started to collapse. "Let's get out of here fast!"

Mount Justice

August 9th 1:06AM

Amanda couldn't sleep. She walked out of her room to grab something small to eat. She turned on the light and saw Robin sitting on the counter on his wrist computer. "What are you still doing here?" She asked, leaning up against the door frame, crossing his arm.

"Almost finishing the report." Amanda yawned as she watched him. "Why are you up?" He asked. Amanda remembered and walked towards the fridge and pulled out a chocolate muffin Megan made.

"A late night snack." She said after taking a bite. Robin chuckled. Amanda raised an eyebrow. "Batman is Bruce Wayne." Robin looked up shocked. "It's not that hard to figure out since you are the Boy Wonder. Makes perfect sense because Bruce is a billionaire and he owns that Wayne Tech so it's obvious." She shrugged her shoulders. "RG4." He smirked.

"Should have seen that coming. Great I got off kind of easy since it was Wally's fault before and now you figured out Batman's identity? Yea I'm in big trouble." He muttered. He sighed, closing up his wrist computer and yawned.

"As I said before, I'm not going to tell anyone." She said watching him walk towards the zeta-tubes. He turned and looked at her.

"You have convinced me. However, what about Batman?" He asked before disappearing into the blue light.

Amanda gulped.

Author's Note: wow look how far we are! Fourteen chapters and over 50 reviews and 3000 views in the last two months? You guys are awesome thank you so much for reading and loving this story! If you want you guys should totally read my other story called Sabrina: The Controller of Shadows it's a Wally and OC story. Check it out! Review please! Happy Halloween everyone! Hahahaaha!


	15. Chapter 15

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything from Young Justice. I only own my original characters that I am using for this story.

Wayne Manor

August 19th 18:00PM

"To tell you the truth, I trust her. I mean, we have be fighting side by side since day one when the team was created." Dick said leaning back against the counter as he stared at Bruce Wayne who was at the kitchen table typing onto his laptop as the butler Alfred cooked dinner.

"It amazes me how she figured me out so easily." Bruce said and looked up to stare at his adopted son Dick Grayson. "Even though she is Clark's daughter we know only a few things of her." Dick crossed his arms and looked at Alfred.

"What about you Alfred?" Dick asked. Alfred turned his head slightly as he stirred the bot that was in front of him.

"Master Bruce and Master Dick why don't we have Miss Kent over for dinner?" He asked. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I can meet her at the nearest zeta-tube." Dick smirked.

"That's not a bad idea Alfred." Dick pulled out his phone.

"I'll call her now." He said putting his phone into his ear walking away from the kitchen.

Mount Justice

August 19th 19:39PM

Amanda bit her finger as she watched Superboy and Aqualad circled around each other getting ready for combat training. "Initiate: Combat training in three, two, one." Superboy went in first. Amanda tried to pay attention to the training but her mind was drifted to the phone call with Robin. Amanda shook her head, she meant Dick. He told her that Batman aka Bruce Wayne wants her to come over for dinner after the training secession. She gulped. Artemis's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Kaldur's nice, he's lean, muscular, commanding, and handsome." She placed a hand onto her hip as she smirked at Megan. "You should so ask him out." Megan cleared her throat and laughed at her as she watched the boys fight.

"Artemis he is like a big brother to me that would be weird." Amanda raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Plus Artemis, I think she has someone else in mind." She side glanced at Superboy. Megan panic and spoke inside Amanda's head.

"How long have you-" She started to ask. Amanda rolled her eyes at her.

"A while." She said into her head. Megan blushed.

"I know who else would make a cute couple," Megan glanced at Wally who was eating a candy bar. "You and Wally." Amanda laughed hard at that. "I can see that you are so filled with passion and Wally is full of," She trailed off. Amanda and Artemis looked at Wally and thought of the same thing.

"It?" The three of them laugh. Artemis rubbed her chin with her finger, staring at Amanda.

"What about Amanda and Robin? I can totally see the chemistry between you two." Amanda almost choked air.

"Chemistry? What chemistry I don't see any." Megan and Artemis looked at each other and then at Amanda, she crossed her arms. "We are just friends." Artemis smirked at her.

"Yea for now." Superboy tripped Aqualad to the floor and it glowed blue.

"Failed: Aqualad." The computer said above them. Superboy helped Aqualad to his feet.

"Canary taught me that move." Superboy said proudly. He glanced at Amanda. "Want to go next?" She was about to answer when her phone beep and a text from Robin I mean, Dick popped up on her screen, saying that his butler Alfred is near the zeta-tube in Gotham City. Amanda sighed as she put away her phone.

"I wish but I have somewhere to be." She said walking towards the zeta-tubes. Above her, Red Tornado appeared he walked by her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. She gave him a small smile. She was about to answer when Wally darted towards them, putting a arm around her shoulders.

"She's leaving because she's bored cuz we don't have a mission. Do you have a mission?" He asked hopefully. Amanda glared at him and removed his arm.

"That's Batman's responsibility." Amanda mentally groaned inside her head.

"However, Batman and Robin is doing the whole dynamic duo thing in Gotham," Did Robin really tell Wally that? That's a lie. "So either you are heading to a hot date or a mission." Wally said, crossing his arms. "Which is it?" He asked with a smirk.

"We could help if there is." Aqualad said.

"And I am running late." She made a quick walk towards the zeta-tube.

"Hey, hey RT is about to give us a mission here!" Wally yelled. "Where are you going that's so important?" He asked.

"I believe I was told that Supergirl has permission to leave." Red Tornado said. "So she is excused from this mission." Amanda nodded once and disappeared inside the zeta-tube almost hearing Wally saying not fair.

Gotham City

August 19th 20:05 PM

Amanda opened the door of the phone booth in a dumpster sight in Gotham City. "Miss Kent?" She heard a voice asked. She walked onto the street and saw a butler holding out a door for her from a limo. "Master Bruce and Master Dick are waiting for you." Amanda stuffed her hands inside her jeans pocket as she slide into the limo. "I am Alfred by the way." Alfred said as he drove off. Amanda leaned back against the seat of the limo.

"Amanda Kent and I am pretty sure you already knew that." Alfred chuckled.

"Indeed I do. Master Dick talks of you often." Amanda blinked. "You shouldn't be nervous it's just dinner." He said. Amanda took a deep breath.

"Well I never ate with billionaire Bruce Wayne so of course I am nervous." Alfred chuckled. "Tell me, is Bruce I don't know, mean?" She asked. Alfred stared at her from the limo's mirror.

"He acts the same when he is Batman." Amanda sighed. "But don't worry, everything shall be fine indeed Miss Kent." That doesn't sound so reassuring.

Wayne Manor

August 19th 20:15PM

"Woah." Amanda said as the limo pulled up towards the large mansion of Bruce Wayne. "He lives here?" She asked, meaning Robin. Alfred chuckled when they had arrived to the front of the house.

"Indeed. You should see the inside." He said before stepping out of the limo to open the door for Amanda. When she stepped out, she looked up to see Robin waiting for them at the front door, wearing a nice shirt and a designers jeans with his arms crossed, smirking at her.

"How do you like it so far?" He asked. Amanda was surprised when she noticed that he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and even though it was dark Amanda could tell that his eyes wear bright blue.

"It's, it's, I am speechless for once." She said honestly. Robin did his weird laugh. "I still can't believe you live here Robin." She said.

"Well I am the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and you can start calling me Dick now." He said flashing her a smile.

"Sorry, but I am used to calling you Robin." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Alfred cleared his throat.

"You don't want cold dinner do you? And we can't keep Master Bruce waiting." Amanda and Dick looked away from each other as the three of them walked inside the manor. Amanda gasped as she saw a huge golden chandelier when they walked in. The manor was huge on the inside, everything was clear and beautiful.

"This place is amazing." Amanda said in awe.

"Why thank you Amanda." Amanda looked up to see a tall man about six feet tall, wearing a black suit with a dark green tie he had short black hair and a smile that can kill. "Welcome to the Wayne Manor." He said when he walked down the last few steps of the massive staircase.

"Uh, thanks for inviting me here Bruce." Amanda said as she gulped. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey Bruce she's so nervous right now." Dick said next to her and chuckled. Amanda punched him in the ribs with her elbow.

"It's alright. Come we should eat dinner and then Dick can give you the grand tour." Bruce said spreading his arms out. Alfred walked in front them and lead them towards the huge kitchen that has a large table. There were plates and drinks already there and it smelled so good when Amanda sniffed the air.

"You are so going to love Alfred's mean chicken Alfredo. He makes it from scratch." Dick said when he nudged her on the shoulder. She only nodded when Alfred pulled out a chair for her and she sat down with Dick next to her and Bruce at the head of the table.

"Enjoy your meal." Alfred said with a smile, leaving them be. Bruce took the first bite of the Alfredo.

"Alfred never fails." He said after he had take a sip of his red wine. "How do you like it?" Bruce asked her. She smiled at him.

"Wow, it tastes amazing." Bruce and Dick chuckled. "There's a real reason why you have invited me is there?" She asked after a few minutes. Bruce and Dick looked at each other.

"And here I thought we were going to wait until dessert." Bruce said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Yes there is. I know that you know who we are when we are not in uniform." Amanda nodded once and Bruce looked at Dick. "I understand that it was Wally's fault for accidentally call out Robin's identity and now you have figured out mine so easily." Amanda gulped. "Dick is convinced that he should trust you but for me I am going back and fourth." He said, taking another bite.

"Does my father know who you really are when you are not Batman?" Amanda asked. "I mean, you fought side by side since before I was born." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Yes he does." He said simply.

"Then you shouldn't have any issues with me trusting with you and Dick's secret." Bruce chuckled once.

"She does have a point." Dick chimed in taking a sip of his water. Alfred cleared his throat as he brought in a tray of dessert.

"Dessert." Amanda gave out a small smile.

"Of course you would have a basketball court." Amanda said with a roll of her eyes an hour later. Dick chuckled. After dinner and dessert Dick had shown her all the rooms of the Wayne Manor even the Batcave which Amanda was really impressed. Now they were standing outside, looking around at the three basketball goals. Dick picked up a ball the was next to him and started to bounce it with one hand.

"One-on-one?" He asked. Amanda smirked and got ready. Dick chuckled once and made his way pass Amanda and headed towards the goal and was about to shoot it but Amanda jumped up and knocked it out quickly and started bouncing the ball a few feet from the goal. Dick circled around her as he tried to get the ball away from her however, she was fast and ran around Dick and made the shot and Dick caught.

"One point for me." She sang-song. Dick shoot his head as he started to bounce the ball.

"Not for long." He said as he bounced passed her. Amanda put out a hand to knock the ball out but he turned around so she couldn't and made the shot. "Now we are tied." Dick passed the ball towards Amanda and she started to bounce it. Dick walked towards her and tried to get the ball and she blocked and Dick tried to get it when he leaned his back against hers. He suddenly has a plan and used his foot to trip the heel of hers and he rounded up hovering above her and the ball bounced away. She glared at him as her wrists were above her head.

"You did that on purpose." Dick smirked at her.

"It was an total accident." She doesn't believe him. Two of them heard someone clear their throats. Bruce and Alfred was standing at the doorframe. Bruce had his arms crossed. Both of them blushed and Dick got off of her quickly, helping Amanda up and they dust themselves off. Bruce and Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what it looks like." Dick explained.

"I believe it is getting late and it's time for Amanda to return to the cave." Amanda blushed clearing her throat and yawned.

"Yea, it is getting late." She said stretching out her arms.

"You can use the zeta-tube in the Batcave." Bruce said when they had walked inside. Amanda nodded in understanding, trying to forget what happened when she and Dick were playing one-on-one.

"So, uh, see you tomorrow at the cave?" Amanda asked Dick as the zeta-tube started to warm up. Dick nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well duh Amanda." Amanda rolled her eyes as she stepped inside the zeta-tube. Dick could feel Bruce's hard stare behind him and he turned around. "I swear it was an accident Bruce." He raised an eyebrow as Dick walked away from the Batcave he shook his head. Teenagers.

Author's Note: I know I just updated like yesterday but I really wanted to write out this chapter about the dinner with Bruce and Dick. Did I do a good job? How was everyone's Halloween last night? I just hand out candy as always lol next chapter next week! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything from the show Young Justice. I only own my original characters that I am using for my story.

Bialya

September 4th 00:16AM

Amanda's head was hurting badly and she doesn't know why. She slowly grabbed her head and groaned at the painful pounding and gasped, looking around her surroundings. She grabbed a small pit of sand. "Where the hell am I?" She asked herself, looking around what appears to be a huge desert. "Why am I in a desert?" She suddenly heard loud thumping noise and jumped when a figure jumped towards the sand. She blinked twice, looking at the figure that looks so much like, "Dad?" The figure got angry and head towards her. She was quick and jumped high in the air just when the figure punched the air. "Wait, my dad is older." She said, taking a good look at the person who looks exactly like her father. The figure growled and ran away by jumping in the air. "Wait!" She yelled jumping after it.

Somehow while chasing him she started to feel like she was losing her strength and had passed out again in the middle of the desert, the last thing she saw was the figure that looked so much like her father.

"Wake up." She heard a voice telling her to wake up and something that was pushing her around. "Come on you gotta wake up." Amanda groaned in pain and opened her and all she could see was a mask. She jumped up quickly, coughing. "Finally." She looked at him and suddenly remembered the uniform.

"R-Robin? What are you doing here?" She asked. Robin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She blinked hard and shut her eyes at the bright sun. "We are in Bialya." Amanda shook her head.

"Why are we in Bialya?" She asked.

"Good question." Robin and Amanda turned their heads as they saw a couple of weird looking soldiers and a jeep filled with more started making their way passed them. Robin quickly grabbed her hand and using a rope from his belt, he quickly got them up on a cliff. "Bialyan soldiers." Robin observed. "Recognized those uniforms anywhere." Amanda bit her lip.

"That still doesn't explain why we are here Robin. Shouldn't we contact the Justice League?" She saw him tense his shoulders. "What?" She asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Amanda sighed, grabbing a fist full of black hair. Robin pulled up his wrist computer, looking at the map and both of them widen their eyes when they had saw the date. "September 4th?! What about March?" He asked in a panic voice.

"No freaking clue." Amanda groaned and walked off a little from Robin to look around the empty desert and came across a piece of black shirt that had a S symbol. "What is Superman doing here?" Robin asked next to her, grabbing the clothing, looking at it. Amanda shoot her head.

"No, not my dad it's someone just like him." She said, remembering the night before she had passed out.

"Do you have a brother?" Robin asked. Amanda glared at him.

"I would have known if I had a brother I am an only child." She growled out. Robin placed the clothing into his pocket. "Can we get out of here?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself. Robing pulled up his wrist computer, looking at a GPS. "What's that?" She asked, pointing at it.

"We have to go there it might take all day." He looked at her. "Do you fly?" He asked.

"Uh no half human remember?" Robin shook his head. "Guess not." She looked up at the sun. "Let's get started then." This is going to be a long day.

It has only been four hours since they started walking. The sun is still very high up making everything difficult for the both of them. Amanda noticed every few minutes she would see Robin look at her. She scoffed at him. "Get those thoughts out of your head Boy Wonder." He smirked at her.

"Didn't know you can read my mind." Amanda rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't but I can see it all over your face." Robin cleared his throat and looked away from her and kept his eye on the map of his wrist computer. Amanda groaned.

As the sun finally went down and the moon was shining above them, it made things easier for them to walk without the sun beating down on their backs. Amanda noticed something big and black that was a few feet from them. She pointed at it. "What's that?" She asked. Robin looked up from his computer.

He placed his fingers onto his lips. "Let's find out. Follow my lead." Amanda nodded her head and Robin jumped down and Amanda followed. Seconds later they heard guns clicking and Bialyan soldiers popped out of the sand, pointing their guns at them. Shots were fired and Robin and Amanda jumped out of the way and started to fight the soldiers.

One solider was walking towards Amanda but the bullets would have no effect because she was the daughter of Superman. She smirked and twisted his arm that held the gun and broke it, throwing the solider in the air. Another one came at her and she jumped to get closer to him and punched and kicked him, knocking the gun out of the way. Amanda looked up to see Robin on shoulders of a solider, using two feet to knock two other soldiers out and did a backflip to make distance between him and the soldiers.

Suddenly there was a black blur coming out of nowhere, taking the guns from the soldiers who was shooting at it. One solider that was near Amanda shooting, had his gun taking away from the black blur and Amanda took a chance to flip him over in the air. The big blur stop and she knew who it was. "Kid Flash!" Amanda said. Amanda looked over to see Robin about to battle two more soldiers when suddenly they were lifted in the air. Amanda looked up, and saw someone wearing a green uniform and shooting arrows at the soldiers. "Green Arrow!" She yelled happily. The figured jumped down and it wasn't Green Arrow but someone with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. "Your not Green Arrow!" Amanda pointed at her.

"KF!" Robin yelled in relief. Kid Flash and Robin did a hand shake. "I am so glad to see another familiar face!" He said. He smirked at him.

"Hey Rob. Memory loss too?" He asked. Robin nodded.

"Six months! Can you believe that?" Kid Flash shook his head. He pointed at the knocked out soldiers. "Let's tie these soldiers and compare notes."

After the soldiers were tied up, Martian ManHunter's niece was filling everyone in on their memories. Her name was Megan or M'gann Amanda was unsure which one to call her. The one that looked like Green Arrow was Artemis. Amanda still had no freaking idea what was going on.

"So all of us are a team?" Amanda asked. Megan nodded. Amanda stared at Artemis. "I thought we already had an archer Speedy?" She asked.

"Yes the five of us and Superboy." Amanda blinked. Superboy? Who the heck is Superboy? Amanda stared at Robin as he pulled the piece of torn shirt out of his pocket, showing it to Megan.

"Then this must be his!" Megan touched it with her fingers.

"Yes it is! Have any of you seen him?" She asked.

"Yea he attacked me last night but he looks exactly like dad." Amanda said. Artemis and Kid Flash looked at each other.

"We saw him too but he attacked us." Kid Flash said Megan shook her head. "Wait he looks exactly like your dad?" Kid Flash asked, pointing at her. Amanda nodded her head.

"Ever thought that maybe he doesn't remember who we are? Hell I don't even know who we are!" Artemis explained, crossing her arms. Robin thought for a second.

"I remember Batman said to stay on radio silence at all times. We must have work for him!" Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure? For all we know we could be working for my mentor." Amanda rolled her eyes. When Kid Flash said this he touched his chest then suddenly his black and red uniform changed to bright yellow and red. "Cool!" He said doing it over and over again. Everyone did the same. When Amanda touched herself her blue and red uniform changed it to black.

"Hey mine changed too!" Amanda said. Robin and Artemis didn't have any luck with theirs. Artemis groaned in frustration.

"This is pointless!" She glared at Kid Flash who was still touching himself. "Stop touching yourself!" Amanda bit her lip.

"I would really like to have my memories back." She said sighing. Suddenly there was a painful sharp pain going through her head and she felt herself being transported to this strange empty room with scenes floating around her. Megan appeared in front of them.

"This place here is my mind. I have brought you here to share my memories of you that I have so far." Amanda looked all around her. "However I need your help. In order to make our memories whole once again, I would need access to your memories." Artemis crossed her arms.

"You want to get inside our heads? To get some memories? That's our private thoughts!" She said angrily at her.

"I don't want to invade anyone's thought but this is the only way." Megan explained.

"I get that you need to go through our memories to get what you need but only those." Robin said, crossing his arms. Amanda nodded. Kid Flash smirked at her.

"My brain is all yours just try not to let my brilliance overwhelmed you." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Or underwhelmed you." Both her and Robin said at the same time. Amanda cleared her throat when she looked away, trying to hide a blush that was forming. Amanda balled her fists, closing her eyes, and felt something that was going to her head. She suddenly remembers everything. The Hall of Justice, Speedy or Red Arrow leaving and going solo, Superboy, her brother. All of their missions and also this mission.

She opened her eyes and saw Batman explaining to them about a mission. There was a map on the computer screen. "The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan Desert. Central analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial. I need you to find out what happened at that site and what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state that is ruled by Queen Bee and she is not a member of the League's UN charter. All communications are radio silence at all times." When Amanda closed her eyes again she saw herself in Robin's POV. Robin was looking a location while Batman was explaining. Amanda saw Superboy carrying a huge black box that she and Robin had found earlier.

Amanda closed her eyes and saw herself in Artemis's POV. Robin was typing on his wrist computer on the big black box in front of him. Robin said something about zeta radiation. Megan told them that she would look around the area with her bio ship in camouflage mode. Someone next to Robin said that was a good idea. Just who was he? Amanda wondered. She closed her eyes again.

"Aqualad!" Amanda shouted.

"Where is Aqualad? What happened next?" Robin asked Megan.

"I have no idea," She said, grabbing her head. "That was the last thing that we remember." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ugh." Amanda heard Kid Flash said. When Amanda looked at him she noticed that he and Artemis were a few steps away from each other. "If we landed 24 hours ago and Aqualad has been in the desert for long I bet that's no good especially since he has gills." Robin pulled up his wrist computer.

"Alright I have found him. We better move fast." They all agreed and all of them started to search for Aqualad.

30 minutes later, they had found Aqualad passed out in the sand. Megan gasped and went over to held up his head.

"I don't think I can fix his memories if he is like this." Amanda bent down next to her, grabbing his hand as he starts to mutter in a language.

"What he needs is water! Megan call the bio ship." Robin demanded. Megan shook her head fast.

"I can't! She out of my range!" She looked at Kid Flash. "You're Kid Flash you can definitely get Aqualad to the bio ship faster." Kid Flash shook his head.

"I am way out of juice and he's too heavy." He pointed at Artemis. "I couldn't even carry her." She glared at him.

"Can't you use those powers like you did before?" Amanda asked, remembering her lifting the soldiers in the air. Megan shook her head no at her.

"I can't. I need to find Superboy. He lost his memories and six months ago he didn't even exist all he act on is animal impulse. I am the only one who can help him." She said. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Superboy is indestructible. He took down at least three tanks without even trying. Aqualad is more important right now." Suddenly Megan yelled in pain and grabbed her head with two hands her eyes closed.

"No! Superboy is in trouble and in pain! I need to help him!" She flew off in a flash.

"Megan wait!" Artemis yelled.

"We have no idea how our memories got erased! It could happen again!" Robin yelled but she didn't turn back.

"Terrific." Amanda said crossing her arms a little worried about Superboy. Amanda looked at Aqualad. "We need to make a stretcher." Everyone nodded.

Few minutes later Kid Flash and Amanda were holding the ends of the stretcher in the front, while Artemis held the ends in the back. Robin was on his wrist computer, tracking the location of the bio ship and held up a hand. "Quick!" He whispered hissed. He looked around. "Over here!" Amanda looked around and noticed a huge pile of rocks and a sound of a jeep coming with her super hearing.

They hid just in time when the jeep carrying Bialyan soldiers came by them. Aqualad began to mutter things in a language. "Tula is fine Aqualad." Amanda said, rubbing his forehead as Artemis try to say something to him.

"We can't fight with Aqualad knocked out like this." Robin whispered, carefully leaning over the rocks. Kid Flash groaned.

"And I can't fight because I am out of juice." He looked at Amanda. "You're Superman's daughter can't you fight?" She glared at him.

"And risk you guys? I don't think so." She said with a roll of her eyes. Amanda looked around, noticing Robin not there with them. "Where's Robin?" She asked. Kid Flash and Artemis looked around too.

"Damn. I forgot he does his ninja disappearing thing." He said and then looked at Artemis. "You never told me why your dad wanted you to kill me." Artemis bit her lip.

"Oh I was just thinking about this movie I saw that's all." She said, laughing it off. Kid Flash wasn't convinced.

"But-" She glared at him.

"Just drop it." Amanda blinked, looking at the two.

"What's going on?" She asked. Artemis blushed and looked away from Kid Flash.

"As I said nothing." Artemis said. Amanda glared at her.

"I left for two seconds and it looks like you two are about to kill each other." Amanda swing her head around to find Robin next to her.

"Where were you?" Kid Flash asked.

"About to break radio silence." Was all Robin said. Seconds later they all heard Robin's laugh coming from somewhere then explosions. "That's our cue!" He said jumping out of the hiding spot. Kid Flash, Artemis and Amanda quickly grabbed the stretcher that carried Aqualad and finally made it to the bio ship later on.

Amanda felt someone gently pushing her shoulder as she slept on the dashboard of the bio ship. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Robin staring at her. "What is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Just wanna say that we need a rematch on the one-on-one." Amanda blushed, remembering the dinner at the Wayne Manor.

"Well if you hadn't trip me on purpose we wouldn't need a rematch and I could have won." Robin rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't on purpose." Amanda glared at him and they both felt Megan's voice inside their heads.

"Hey everybody! I found Superboy he's back to normal and everything is alright!" Megan said happily.

"How did you get inside my head?!" Aqualad said jumping up from the stretcher.

"Hello Megan! I forgot to restore Aqualad's memories!

"Aw great me too!" Kid Flash groaned out. "I didn't get a souvenir from the mission!" Amanda rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry Kid Flash I think I got the souvenir thing covered." Robin smirked at Amanda. Amanda sighed.

"Tell me when and where." She said with a smirk.

"Mansion, September 7th." Amanda bit her lip.

"You are so on Boy Wonder." Robin chuckled.

"Looking forward to it." He said.

Author's Note: wow no CLIFFHANGER on this chapter and it took me two days to type this up! Hope you guys like it! And guess what? A girl group from South Korea called Girls Generation won the video of the year award at the YouTube MusicAwards. They had beaten Justin Bieber, One Direction and Miley. These nine girls are amazing and I love their music you guys should listen to I Got A Boy and that's how they won by that video! Anyways, review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice, I only own my original characters that I am using for this story.

Mount Justice

September 7th 6:41AM

Amanda has no clue why she was up that early, knowing that the only thing she was doing was the re-match against Robin. Then she remembers that it was also Megan's and Superboy's first day at Happy Harbor High. Amanda just finished putting her hair in a high ponytail when her phone beeped next to her on the sink. It was a text from Robin.

"Can't wait to beat you later on." It read. Amanda laughed out loud and sent a smart ass text back at him and seconds later he texted back. "Yea right." It read. Amanda shook her head as she placed her phone inside her gym shorts pocket and walked out of the bathroom, heading towards the main lobby. When she got there, she saw Superboy working on his motorcycle. She smirked at him.

"Good morning Superboy. Ready for the first day?" She asked. Superboy looked at her.

"Not really." Amanda crossed his arms.

"Look I made our lunches!" Megan said happily as she ran towards them with two brown bags of lunch. They heard a door opening and Red Tornado and Martian ManHunter walked towards them. "Uncle J'onn!" She said happily.

"We came here to take you two to your first day of school." Few seconds later Aqualad walked towards them.

"My suggestion that you both should change before you leave." Aqualad suggested. Megan squealed happily.

"I have been working on this outfit for hours! What do you guys think?" She asked as she closed her eyes and changed her outfit to a red sweater, with a red skirt. To match with a white shirt. She was still green.

"Um Megan?" Amanda asked. Megan looked down at herself and giggled.

"Whoops! Alright here we go! Meet Megan Morse! Do I pass as an Earth girl now?" Amanda blinked twice. She was no longer green she was white with small freckles forming on her cheeks.

"You look amazing Megan!" Amanda said giving her a hug. She looked at Superboy who had his arms crossed.

"Thank you Amanda!" She said happily.

"Superboy, I think you should change shirts. You don't want people to recognize you." Aqualad said. Amanda agreed by nodding her head. Superboy looked down and took off his shirt, bringing it inside out.

"Will this work?" He asked, making Megan blushed. She smirked at her and then thought of something.

"Shouldn't Superboy have another name?" She asked. Everyone looked at each other. "I mean, it makes sense right? Megan has one." She said. Martian ManHunter changed into a man in his forties.

"I go by the name John Jones. I also suggested Red Tornado to be a John as well. Perhaps your name could be a John as well." Superboy rolled his eyes.

"Pass." Megan walked up to him putting a hand onto his chest.

"Maybe Conner I always like the name Conner." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You will also need a last name. How about Kent?" Amanda widen her eyes at Martian ManHunter who only gave her a small. "In the honor of Kent Nelson." He finished.

"Fine. Conner Kent it is." Amanda smiled at him as Megan jumped around and dragged Superboy out the huge door. "Wait a minute then shouldn't my last name be Nelson instead of Kent?" He asked when they had walked out. Amanda shook her head and turned to face ManHunter, Tornado and Aqualad.

"Thank you ManHunter." He nodded once at her and both he and Red Tornado walked away to the huge door.

"Kent is Superman's last name isn't it? And yours." Amanda smiled at Aqualad and nodded. "What are your plans today? You look like you are about to work out." He observed, looking at Amanda's black tank top and blue and purple gym shorts. She smirked at him.

"Let's just say that I am going to play a re-match of one-on-one." Aqualad raised an eyebrow. "It's a basketball game." He nodded.

"With who?" She smirked at him as they walked towards the zeta-tubes.

"A friend. See you later Kaldur." She waved at him as the blue light made her disappear.

Gotham City

September 7th 8:45AM

RECOGNIZED SUPERGIRL B34

Amanda opened the door of the phone booth of an alley and someone cleared his throat. She turned and saw Alfred waiting for. "Hello Alfred." She said, waving at him as he opened the car door for her.

"Good morning Miss Kent." He said as he entered the driving seat, turning away from the alley. "Are you ready for the re-match of one-on-one?" He asked. Amanda smirked at him.

"I'm sure am Alfred and please call me Amanda." Alfred have her a smile from the car mirror.

"As you wish Amanda." Amanda leaned back against the car's seat, tapping on the door handle deep in thought. Superboy's name is now Conner Kent. Kent. Her last name and her father's last name. Superboy probably doesn't even know that. She sighed realizing that it has been awhile since she talked to her dad. She wasn't even that mad at him from before. "Something wrong?" Alfred asked from the driver's seat, looking at Amanda through the mirror. She gave him a small smile.

"Nothing Alfred just thinking is all." Alfred raised an eyebrow but kept driving. Amanda tapped the door handle again before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and speed dialed her dad.

It rang once, it rang twice, it rang three times before Amanda shut her phone down knowing he wouldn't answer after the third ring. She sighed in frustration as she placed it back into her gym shorts. At least she tried to call him.

Wayne Manor

September 7th 9:10AM

"Did Master Dick told you about the breakfast?" Alfred asked as he pulled the car into the circular driver way of the Wayne Manor. Amanda still couldn't believe of how huge that house was. She looked at him weird. "I'll take that as a no." He concluded. Amanda looked down at herself.

"Damn it he probably did this on purpose! I look underdressed!" She huffed. Alfred chuckled as he placed the car into park in front of the manor.

"You look fine my dear there is not a dress code." Amanda puffed her bangs out of her face as Alfred step out to open her car door, grabbing her hand. "When you go inside Master Dick is in the theater room with Miss Gordon, I am almost finished getting breakfast ready it should be about 40 minutes." He said checking his watch as he held open the huge brown door of the manor to her.

"Where is Batman I mean Bruce?" She asked. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"In a meeting at Wayne Industries should be almost done. Want me to show you to the theatre room?" He asked. Amanda shook her head no.

"Whose Miss Gordon?" Amanda wondered. Alfred smiled at her.

"Master Dick is going to introduce you to her I'm sure Amanda. Now go on, go on they are waiting for you." He was waving her off and Amanda rolled her eyes and made her way up the huge staircase.

As she was walking closer to the theatre room she could hear Taylor's Swift Back To December and she started humming to it as she opened the door to see the music video of it playing. "She's so pretty!" A girl around her age said as she sat on the couch. Dick's head popped up from a chair and flashed a smile at her.

"Amanda!" He said. The girl sitting on the couch turned around, her red shoulder length hair followed her.

"Uh hi?" She held up her hand attempting a small wave towards the redhead.

"Dick whose she?" She pointed out. Dick cleared his throat.

"Babs, this is Amanda. Amanda, Babs." The two girls half-smiled at each other.

"It's actually Barbara only he calls me Babs." Barbara said. Dick rolled his eyes and stood up from the chair. Amanda noticed he was wearing regular clothing. He smirked at Amanda, looking her up and down.

"Wow you must be really serious about this re-match." He says with a smirk. Amanda smiled at him.

"I am and I'm going to kick your ass." Dick laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you mean that I'll be kicking yours?" She glared at him. Barbara looked between them and crossed her arms.

"Shouldn't breakfast be ready?" She asked, sounding annoyed. Dick checked his watch.

"In three, two, and one." Dick pointed at the door and seconds later Alfred appeared.

"Breakfast is ready." He raised an eyebrow at Amanda. "Is everything alright?" He asked them. Dick flash him a smile.

"Everything is fine Alfred." The four of them walked out of the theatre room and into the dining room and Amanda widen her eyes at the amount of breakfast that was on the table. Wally would have a field day with that one.

"Too bad Wally isn't here he would have a blast at this." Amanda whispered to Dick as the three of them say down at the long table. Dick chuckled beside her.

"Too bad he has school and I would have." Amanda noticed that Bruce hasn't arrived to sit at the head of the table. Dick noticed her staring at the chair. "Must be a late meeting." Amanda nodded once. Amanda noticed Barbara staring at them from the other side of the table, taking small bites of her food.

"Mind telling me why you didn't tell me that you were bringing a friend?" She whispered asked, taking a sip of her orange juice that was next to her.

"Hey I gotta have a witness to witness my victory." Amanda rolled her eyes. "Besides she's cool been friends for a long time." Amanda side glanced at her. She couldn't help but wonder why Barbara kept looking at her.

"Yea, she's cool alright." She took a bite of eggs with cheese. Why was she staring at her?

Wayne Manor

September 7th 10:45AM

"Alright Babs, you are about to witness the best one-on-one in your life." Dick says as he started bouncing the basketball as Amanda starts to guard. Amanda rolled her eyes at him. "I would have won last time but we got interrupted." Amanda scoffed.

"Don't you mean when you purposely tripped me?" She asked. Dick gave her a smile.

"I told you like a thousand times it was an accident." He made a move to get around her but Amanda was quick.

"Yea right and as I recall I would have won." She quickly grabbed the ball mad made a ran for the goal and made it. Passing the ball to Dick with a smile. Dick looked back at Babs who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Heh, I let her have that one Babs." Amanda rolled her eyes at him. "Watch this." He made a move to go around her again but Amanda blocked the ball with her hand, another smile on her face. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" He asked as he bounced the ball.

"Oh am I embarrassing you Dick? Uh hello, been playing basketball since I was nine." She made a spin move around Dick to get the ball and made it to the hoop.

"Heh. I have to admit you do have moves. No wonder you have that scholarship." Dick was quick and caught Amanda off guard as the ball made it to the hoop. "Anyways, excited about school?" He asked as he passes the ball to her. This catches Barbara's eye.

"Wait are you going to attend Gotham Academy?" She asked. Amanda nodded at her as she tried to get the ball from Dick. "How?" She asked.

"Got a scholarship for basketball." Dick explained as he made a victory laugh as the ball went into the hoop. "Right Amanda?" He was trying to distract her and Amanda wasn't going to fall for it. "Damn." He muttered when Amanda pushed pass him and made the ball into the hoop. Amanda placed her hands onto her hips, catching her breath.

"Looks like we are tied Dick. What are you going to do about it?" She asked as she passed the ball to him.

"Beat you that's for sure." He said as he bounces the ball, waiting for the right moment to get around her. She laughed at him. He saw the opportunity and went around her only to be blocked and Amanda turned the other way and swing the ball into the hoop.

"Looks like I win. Without any interruptions." He smirked at her as Amanda crossed her arms.

"Another game?" He asked, passing the ball towards her. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure if you don't mind losing again."

Mount Justice

September 7th 20:45PM

RECOGNIZED SUPERGIRL B34

Boy was Amanda tired after about twenty games on one-on-one. Amanda and Dick were quite even with the wins and losses. After they had played one-on-one, the three of them spent the rest of the day at Gotham City Mall. Amanda founded Kaldur on the huge computer. "What did you do all day?" She asked him. He turned to her.

"Red Arrow asked me for help with a mission in Taipei." Amanda blinked, shocked that Roy needed help from The Team.

"And how did that go?" She asked, crossing her arms. Kaldur sighed.

"Cheshire was there." Amanda bit her lip. "Roy and I fought her." Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"What was she doing in Taipei in the first place?" She asked curious.

"She was targeting Lex Luthor and also Sportsmaster was there as well. He, he said something about someone being a mole within the team." Amanda blinked at him.

"And you actually believed him?" She asked. Kaldur sighed, shaking his head.

"There are no evidence for now but I will find some. You must not tell the others." Amanda sighed and nodded her head, walking towards her room. She lay face down on her bed, wanting sleep when her phone beeped. She opened her phone to find a text message from Barbara Gordon.

"Stay away from Dick." It read. Amanda made a face at the message as she typed back.

"There's nothing going on. He and I are just friends." Seconds later, she wrote back.

"Like I would believe you." Amanda groaned in frustration, throwing her phone on her pillows. She doesn't need this drama she already has enough of it and now Barbara Gordon, someone she just met, just told her to stay away from Dick. She rolled her eyes, now knows why she kept staring at her the whole time. She felt herself drifting into sleep. She'll just ignore it.

Author's Note: well, that my dear readers was chapter seventeen. Did you guys like it? Did I do Barbara well? Anyways, review please.


	18. Authors Note

Author's Note: This review really upset me like for real I couldn't even describe on how I feel about this review because I have never received one like this. And that person had no right to call me the B word that person doesn't know me

:I think the jealousy Barbara has is totally unnecessary. A trite plot device meant to get a romantic subplot going and as overused as fsck. Because seriously, D*ick and Babs have been canon since the 60s. D*ick's carried a torch for her for years. First crushes, first loves, he proposed to her for crying out loud. Barbara isn't so catty that she gets jealous every time D*ick is friendly with another girl. She's fscking mature and she's not going to get snotty and jealous over some tart who's half-alien. Barbara isn't going to waste time and effort on something as trivial as a rivalry. She's got better things to do than thrown down with MarySuepergirl over a boy's affections. D*ick can love whoever the fsck he want, but MarySuepergirl ain't gonna be the one because she's not the sort of girl he's interested in.

This pale imitation Suepergirl wannabe is s***. Your story is s***. I thought this would be something new and interesting, but it's not. It's s*** like every other Mary Sue-ish insert that dares masquerade as a well-developed, competent original character.

Daughter of Superman? Please. Pull the other one b*tch

AUTHOR's NOTE: let's just say I'm real upset. What do you guys think?


	19. Chapter 18

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice. I only own my original characters that I am using for this story.

Mount Justice

September 22nd 6:41AM

Her phone was ringing loudly from beside her on the nightstand. She placed the pillow against her ear, trying to ignore it but it won't stop ringing. She groaned and reached over to grab it, not even looking at the Caller ID. She yawned. "Hello?" She asked.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" She sighed. It was her dad calling. She raised an eyebrow.

"So you finally called back after how many days?" She asked counting with her fingers. Her dad sighed on the other end.

"Look I'm sorry. I just know that today is your first day at Gotham Academy." She cocked her head to the side.

"Last I checked I didn't tell you about Gotham Academy." She said, crossing her arms.

"Who do you think gave you that basketball scholarship Amanda." She blinked, realizing it.

"Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Should have known." She shook her head. No wonder why Robin gave her the envelop. She checked her alarm clock on her dresser. "Listen I have to get ready." She said sighing.

"Promise that you will call after?" He asked. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Only if you answer." She said. Her dad sighed on the other.

"Just have a good day at school." Amanda bit her lip, getting out of the bed.

"Yea, I'll try." They both hung up and Amanda sat her phone onto the dresser before walking into the closet, pulling out her new uniform. She raised an eyebrow, noticing how short the tan skirt is. "Dark blue, white collared shirt and red tie. Yup private school." She threw her uniform on the bed, getting ready for the first day.

"Amanda I made your lunch for your first day!" Megan yelled happily to her as Amanda walked down stirs, carrying her one-shoulder backpack. "Nice uniform." She said with a smile, handing Amanda her lunch.

"Uh, thanks Megan." She said, putting the brown sack into her bag. "So I take it you made the squad?" She asked, noticing two yellow pom poms on the kitchen table. She nodded fast.

"I sure did! They really like me! I am now an official Bumblebee!" Amanda gave her a smile, happy for her as she grabbed a bowel and a cereal to start her day. Conner and Kalur walked into the kitchen, both of them looking at her uniform.

"Excited for your first day?" Kaldur asked. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet Kaldur." She checked her wrist watch and she quickly drink the milk from her bowel. "Wish me luck you guys!" Amanda said as she walked to the zeta-tubes.

"Yea you will need it." She heard Conner said as the blue light made her disappear.

Gotham City Academy

September 22nd 7:56AM

She was standing in the middle of the courtyard of Gotham Academy, trying and failing not to look like she was a new kid at school. She pulled on her tie, making sure it was straight as she stared at the students who were walking around. "Amanda?" She heard a voice behind her. Amanda turned around and saw Artemis pulling down her skirt to make it longer.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other at the same time. Wait, if she's Green Arrow's niece shouldn't she be in Star City? She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hi, I'm Bette Kane I'm a Student Liaison I'm supposed to be showing you two around school?" She raised eyebrows at the two new students who were staring at each other. She pointed between them. "Do you two know each other?" She asked.

"Nope, nope we don't. I'm Artemis Crock, which you already knew that." Artemis said nervously. Amanda felt someone pulling her and Artemis close together.

"Say cheese." Amanda looked down to see Dick Grayson taking a photo of them using his phone laughing. He winked at them. "We'll laugh about this someday girls." He said before walking off. Amanda glared at his back as he made his way on the other side of the courtyard with Barbara Gordon.

"Uh, who was that?" Artemis said pointing at him. Bette crossed her arms, flipping back her blonde hair.

"A freshman. Just ignore him." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Can we start with the tour now?" Amanda asked. Bette gave them a small smile.

Dick Grayson was still laughing as he was sending the photo to Amanda. Barbara glared at him. "Uh, what was that?" Barbara asked him and looked over to see Bette showing the two new girls around the courtyard.

"Just having fun with the new girls Babs." Barbara bit her lip staring at Amanda before the she and Dick left the courtyard.

Gotham City Academy

September 22nd 11:45AM

It was finally lunch time. Which means school was almost over. Amanda groaned as she made her way towards her new locker to put away her AP Biology and World History books. "So, how's first day going?" She jumped slightly and pulled forward her locker to see Dick leaning against one with a smirk on his face. She glared at him.

"Can you stop with the ninja thing?" She asked annoyed. Dick chuckled.

"No can do. It's kind of fun seeing you jump." Amanda rolled her eyes, grabbing the sack lunch that Megan had made for her. "Are you really going to eat that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Megan made it for me. Why wouldn't I eat it?" She asked. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if she made it then it must be good. Come on, I'll take you to the lunchroom." He said giving her a smile. Amanda rolled her eyes at him as they began their way to the lunchroom. "And you didn't answer my question." He said. Amanda sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's okay I guess. Haven't really met anyone." Dick chuckled at her.

"Then that means you can eat with Babs and I and our friends for lunch." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Amanda shook her head.

"Nothing." She said with a sigh. "Oh by the way, I delated that picture you sent me." Dick laughed as they entered the lunchroom.

"Well I haven't. Going to keep it forever." She glared at him. "Oh look, there's Artemis." He pointed out, seeing Artemis walking with Bette Kane around the lunchroom. "You know if she was Green Arrow's niece shouldn't she be in Star City?" Amanda blinked twice.

"That's what I thought too. Too bad she has no clue who you are." Dick laughed.

"Yea that is too bad." He winked at her as Amanda shook her head. Dick cleared his throat as he stood in front of a table, placing a hand onto her shoulder while carrying a tray with another. "Meet Amanda Kent. New student." Everyone waved. He motioned her to sit down with him across from Barbara who was eyeing her sack lunch as she pulled it out.

"Um, this school has the best lunch in Gotham City. Why are you eating that?" She asked pointing at it.

"A good friend of mine made it for me." Amanda said simply when she took a bite of the ham sandwich. Dick looked between her and Barbara chuckling as he took a sip of his drink.

Gotham City Academy

September 22nd 15:30PM

"Soo, wanna come over to the Manor?" Dick asked Amanda as the two of them walked out the doors of Gotham City Academy. She looked around, noticing Barbara wasn't with them.

"Where's Barbara?" She asked. Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"Said something about the mall with Jessica or something. Anyway you wanna go?" He asked, pointing at the car in which Alfred was standing there waiting for Dick. Amanda bit her lip, shrugging. "Hi Alfred." He said getting into the car. Amanda waved at him.

"Hello Master Dick, Miss Amanda. How was first day at Gotham Academy?" He asked when he had gotten into the driver's seat, pulling away from the school.

"It was okay." Dick said answering for the both of them.

Gotham City

September 22nd 19:28PM

"Well Artemis funny to see you here in Gotham City. Shouldn't you be in Star City since after all, you are Green Arrow's niece?"Amanda and Dick spotted Artemis staring at the phone booth that could lead them to the cave in a alley. All three of them changed into their superhero uniform. She looked nervous.

"Oh I was uh, visiting a cousin who lives in Gotham City. Yea. What are you doing here Supergirl?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just in town." She said crossing her arms. Robin opened the door of the phone booth, playing to be the gentleman.

"Ladies first." He said giving them a smirk. Artemis shook her head.

"It's your town you should go first." Robin cocked his head to the side, side-glancing at Amanda who rolled her eyes.

"Fine by me. See you guys on the other side." He stepped into the phone booth.

RECOGNIZED ROBIN B01

Blue light flashed in the phone booth and Robin was gone, leaving Amanda and Artemis alone in the alley. Artemis sighed and Amanda knew what she was about to ask. "Not going to tell anyone. You go." She said, pointing at the phone booth.

RECOGNIZED ARTEMIS B08

RECOGNIZED SUPERGIRL B34

When she had entered the cave all she saw was a huge fireball coming at her fast. "Get down!" She heard Robin yelled pushing her out of the way that made her ran into Artemis who was setting up her arrow.

"What the hell is going on?!" She asked, trying to see who they were fighting as Robin threw a couple of batarangs at the opponent. Amanda tried to use her super vision to get a good look but something was blocking it.

"Who are we fighting?" Artemis asked.

"No clue!" Robin yelled, throwing more of his batarangs. "But we need to get out of here. Heads towards the exit." Amanda felt Robin grab her hand and the three of them tried their way to the exit. Amanda gasped as she hears water coming towards them. "Or not." The three of them quickly turned around and started running the other way but the water was too fast and it had hit them hard.

"Superboy come in!" Amanda yelled, trying to get in touch with Conner. No answer and it looks like no else is either. "Megan!" She yelled in her head, hopefully Megan would pick up. Nothing. "No one is answering!" She yelled panicking.

"I tried Megan in my head too. She didn't answer." Artemis explained. Amanda has a bad feeling about this whole thing. They were headed towards the Cave's Gym trying to get away from whatever was attacking them.

"Robin to the Team!" She heard Robin hell into his com-link. "Aqualad! Damnit. No one!" Robin then started calling random numbers. Amanda turned her head slightly as she felt something hot coming towards her. Another fireball. "Robin to Batcave! Override RG4! Calling the Justice League! HoJ/Watchtower. B01. Priority red!" He started shouting more random numbers.

"In here!" Amanda yelled pulling them both into the shower room just when another fireball came at them. Amanda leaned against the tile wall, catching her breath.

"Did you get a good look at whoever we are fighting?" Artemis asked Amanda. She shook her head.

"No I tried!" She saw Robin turning all the showers. She gets what he's trying to do and she did the same with him.

"Good the water is helping." Robin said. She stared at the wall, noticing tiny cracks breaking lose.

"Not for long!" She yelled Robin and Artemis held their breaths as the water broke through the shower room, filling the room up with water. Robin quickly swim over to place a batarang that could explode within five seconds. When it did the water started to go down, making the three young heroes on the ground, coughing before they started running towards the kitchen.

"We need another way out." Robin said, looking around the kitchen. He spotted air vents above the kitchen stove. "There!" Robin said pointing at it. Artemis and Amanda nodded at each other before the two of them made a run towards the air vent, trying to open it as Robin pulled out a plug from his wrist computer.

"What are you-" Artemis started to ask him turning to look at him.

"I am downloading the Cave's blueprints should be almost-" Amanda froze, hearing metal footsteps coming close to where they were. "Go in go in!" Robin whispered yelled, unplugging the plug and the three of them quickly jumped into the air vents. "Turn left!" Robin said, looking at his wrist watch. Just when he said it a fireball shot from below, almost got Robin but he moved just in time. "Way too close." He muttered. "Heads towards the first right. If you look there should be a vent cover in front of you guys." Artemis saw it and pulled it open, the three of them jumping down.

"Broiler room." Amanda muttered as Robin went to his wrist computer to look at the cave's blueprints.

"This way." They quickly ran down the stairs. They all jumped when they had heard an explosion not far from behind them. They found a spot to hide between huge machines. Amanda heard a noise coming from the temperature of the machine reading hot.

"We need to move now!" She yelled. Robin and Artemis looked at the machine with wide eyes.

"That doesn't sound good!" Robin said. The levels of the temperature began raising real fast, fast enough to make the glass brake. They quickly made a run for it. Soon the broiler room began to be filled with smoke all around them.

"I know for a fact there is another access tunnel somewhere." Robin said typing around his wrist computer. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Over there!" Artemis called out. Robin pulled out a batarang and placed it on the wall and within seconds it exploded when they had hopped into the tunnel. "What are you doing?" She asked as Robin pulled out a cord and was putting it into a panel.

"Shutting down motion and cave heat so whoever is attacking us won't track us." He said as he typed.

"And I will ask, who the hell are we fighting?" Artemis asked. Amanda closed her eyes, trying to remember what she had saw.

"All I can say it's not human." Robin and Artemis looked at her.

"Let's find out on who then. I'm downloading the security footage. Look!" On his wrist computer four screens had popped up, showing Megan, Conner Wally and Kaldur working on Conner's motorcycle.

"Dork wrench." Wally asked as he messed with the bike Megan used her powers to bring over the wrench. "Why thank you Megan." He said.

"I have been meaning to ask." Began Kaldur , crossing his arms. "Have any of you been having difficulty juggling school work with your responsibilities here?" He asked. Conner scoffed.

"Nope." He said. Wally laughed at Kalur.

"Juggling is my many talents Kaldur." Amanda rolled her eyes at him. "Socket wrench." He grabbed it as Megan had brought it over to him with her powers.

"Having cheerleading practice is a bit of a challenge. Oh but I will always remember my royalties to the team. This team not the Bumblebees." Megan said with a laugh.

"Artemis and Amanda started school today. Do you think Artemis and Amanda will have trouble maintaining their loyalties to the team?" Amanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really Kaldur? Amanda had been with us since day one as for Artemis-" Wally was cut off as a huge wave exploded in the cave, knocking the camera off.

"What happened?" Artemis asked.

"The explosion took out the camera I will look for another angle." He type fast on his wrist computer, pulling up another screen. When he did a lot of water came into the cave, knocking that camera out. He tried another one where the four of them was trying to attack whoever was attacking them but that camera was cut out too. "That's it. All four of them dead." The girls gasped. "The cameras I meant the cameras!" Amanda slapped him on the back of his head.

"Be more clear." Amanda growled out at him.

"I am pretty sure that the others are alright." Amanda sighed, leaning her back against the coolness of the tunnel. Artemis sat next to her, her legs close to her face.

"Yea, they should be fine right? I mean they do have superpowers." She said trying not to sound nervous. Amanda placed a hand onto her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"We will find them." She said reassuringly. Artemis gave her a small smile.

"Let's go there's a way if we head towards the library." Robin said crawling around the vents as Amanda and Artemis followed him. Robin opened the vent cover and jumped down, followed by Amanda and Artemis. "There's a secret passage behind one of the bookshelves." Artemis scoffed.

"Really? Behind a bookshelf. Isn't that a little bit cliche?" She asked. Robin laughed before looking at Amanda.

"You should see the Batcave Artemis." He sent Amanda a wink and she rolled her eyes at him. He started pulling books out of the shelves. Amanda and Artemis helped him out. All three of them froze when they had heard the door opening and they leaned against the bookshelves as they heard heavy footsteps.

"Supergirl, Robin, Artemis." It sounded like Red Tornado. Artemis got excited.

"It's Red Tornado!" She was about to jump out from the bookshelves with a huge smile on her face. When Amanda used her vision she gasped, trying to pull Artemis back before it was too late.

Robin and Amanda pushed Artemis out of the way just when a huge fireball came at her. "Yes on the Red! No on the Tornado!" Robin yelled when the three of them broke into a run. They quickly dodged towards underneath a table and out before a fireball destroyed it.

"What are they?" Artemis asked when the sprinkles started to fill the room, clearing the smoke.

"Uh RT's siblings?" Amanda guessed. They made another run for the aisles of bookshelves, quickly pulling away books. "We need to run!" She yelled, hearing more heavy footsteps. Robin found the book that led them to the secret passage. When they had gotten inside the tunnel they ran.

"Did you guys know that Red Tornado has siblings?" Artemis asked. Robin and Amanda looked at each other.

"Hey, hey I only guessed okay!" Amanda answered. They continued to run down the tunnel until they had came across four corners. "Now what?" Amanda asked.

"Can I just say that they seem pretty user-unfriendly?" Robin asked, earning a glare from both Amanda and Artemis.

"Can you joke after we defeat the siblings?" She asked. Robin chuckled at her.

"Attention Robin. Attention Supergirl. Attention Artemis." They looked at each other as the look alike voice of Red Tornado. "You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be destroyed." Amanda widen her eyes. "Nine minutes and forty-five seconds." It said. "Eight minutes."

The three heroes quickly ran towards a hangar running as fast as they can to get out. "We can access the hangar from here." Robin said. Amanda gasped when she saw water blocking it out. "Or not." He yelled.

"Will you stop that!" Artemis yelled at him. They couldn't get out in time by the time the water hit them hard in the back. A red male robot grabbed Artemis's leg, pulling her back as she screamed underwater. Amanda and Robin quickly swim over to help her get free. Robin grabbed the arrow she was using to hit the robot mad smash the arrow to its face and Amanda punched him hard, sending the robot backwards. Amanda and Robin grabbed Artemis and helped her swim. Robin pressed a button onto his belt and a rope pulled them forward fast. Amanda looked behind her and saw that Robin placed batarangs along the wall, making them explode.

They finally resurfaced to a hangar, catching their breath. "Look out!" They heard Wally said as a fireball came at them. They quickly went into the water again. When they resurfaced again they were next to Kid Flash and Conner who was trapped in melted metal of his bike.

"Are you guys alright?" Robin asked them.

"Forget about us! Help Megan!" Conner yelled. Amanda looked up to see a fire cage holding Kalur and Megan. Kaldur was holding up Megan as Kaldur fought to stay alive.

"What about you Kaldur?" Artemis asked him. He was about to answer when suddenly a female red robot started to throw more fireballs at them. They quickly dive under water once more. They climbed up the steps they were both surrounded by his siblings.

"I want you two to distract her while I take care of this one!" Robin commanded running towards the male robot, throwing batarangs at it. Amanda and Artemis nodded at each other and she jumped towards the female red robot dodging the fireball that was being sent towards her. She felt Artemis threw a arrow and grabbed it just when it passes her ear and tried to strike it. The female robot was fast and she grabbed Amanda's wrist that was holding Artemis's arrow and threw her over the male robot and into the water.

Amanda came up for air just when she saw Robin and Artemis jumped out of the way as water and fire met and she ducked underwater to catch up with them. The three of them swim deeper into the water when Robin found a underwater vent and pulled it open and went inside. "Six minutes." The male robot said to them.

"Okay now what?" Artemis asked in a panic voice.

"Now we save them. That's how it works." Robin explained to her. Artemis turned to glare at him.

"Maybe that's how you think how it's supposed to work but hello! Those sibling took out four of our super powered friends!" Amanda held up a finger.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Amanda asked. Artemis crossed her arms.

"Maybe but did you see how that robot took you out? It's stronger than you!" She yelled at her.

"You sound distraught." Robin pointed out. She glared at him.

"Distraught? Distraught? Our friends are dying you and I have no powers and that robot could easily kill Amanda and I am down to my last arrow! Of course I am distraught!" She sounded afraid. Robin glared at her.

"Well get traught or get dead!" Amanda grabbed her head taking deep calming breaths and looked at Robin. She doesn't know why but she reached out to grab his hand in hers. Robin sighed.

"No idea how you two can be so calm." Artemis said as the three of them began crawling in the air vent.

"Don't know about Amanda but I have been doing it since I was nine." Artemis side-glanced at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Since I started working with dad." She admitted. Artemis scoffed.

"What staying calm is going to do for us? We stand no chance against those robots. They are machines!" Amanda blinked twice and looked at Robin.

"Wait! Their machines!" Robin said in a excited voice. Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

"No duh Boy Wonder of course I know they are machines." She said scoffing. Amanda bit her lip thinking.

"I don't know if I'm right but will one electromagnetic pulse shut down any machine within range?" She asked them. Robin nodded at her.

"Awesome! Hopefully one of you have a EMP emitter inside those belts because I know for a fact that I don't have one in my quiver." Artemis said, pointing at her one arrow on her shoulder.

"Nope we are both fresh out. However, I am betting we could make our own." Robin pressed a button onto his com-link. "KF is that do-able?" He asked.

"Totally do-able!" Kid Flash said into the com-link.

"Five minutes." The robot said. Amanda looked at Artemis worried.

"You know only if you have more time." Kid Flash whispered to them. The three heroes looked at each other before quickly ran into the Medical Lab of the cave. "Med lab x-Ray machine," Wally explained. They ran towards the x-Ray machine. "When you get there you will find a vacuum like tube called a vircator that can convert high energy pulses. Just reprogram the units microwave conversion from X-ray's to EMP's with a cascading energy directed outward." Robin did exactly what he was told. Amanda was impressed.

"Since when did you become a science wizard?" Amanda asked him. Kid Flash chuckled.

"Babe I have always been a science wizard." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"It's like a ripple affect. Dropping two birds in a pond." Robin said carefully pulling it out out wards.

"Exactly. A stone with ten to the third power wattage." Amanda blinked twice.

"Don't we need a main generator or something?" Amanda asked. Robin nodded yes at her.

"And where can we find the main generator?" Artemis said. Amanda and Robin looked at each other. Artemis got the hint. "Of course it would be the hangar." She said with a roll of her eyes. The three of them climbed back inside the air vents and made their way into the hangar.

"Alright, we need a distraction." Robin said into the com-link.

"I can vibrate my molecules and escape out of here even before you count to two." Kid Flash yelled at robots and the three of them try to get to the main generator. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Cover me guys." Robin whispered to them and they both nodded as Robin pressed a button onto his belt and swing over towards the main generator. Amanda saw him put it into the main generator and she froze when she realized it wasn't working.

"I don't think it's working." Amanda whispered to Artemis. She looked worried.

"It should be working why isn't it working Amanda?" She whispered asked her. Amanda bit her lip. "Robin look out!" A huge water wave heads towards Robin, knocking him off the main generator. The female red robot spotted Amanda and Artemis and used her hands to create a fireball.

Amanda and Artemis quickly turned a corner of the vent and when they did there was a small hole where they could see the hangar. Amanda gasped as she saw water lifted up Robin who was passed out. She put a hand over her mouth. Amanda looked over to see Artemis in a ball. "If we surrender that means that we will die with them." She said quietly. Amanda bit her lip as she looked at the team who was close to death. Kid Flash and Conner won't last much longer nor Kaldur and Megan.

"All we need is a plan to get out and contact the League." Artemis nodded once and crawled around inside the vents only to fall. "Artemis!" She yelled.

"Three minutes." Amanda looked down at the hole where Artemis had fallen and slide down. She looked around the room that looked like the souvenir room. She say Artemis holding the mask of Cheshire.

"Artemis?" She asked confused.

"Are you okay?" She must have spotted something because she picked it up and Amanda noticed it was the exact green arrow that Wally grabbed from Green Arrow from when they were stopping the android that had powers of the Justice League. She smirked. "So it was you." She said with her arms crossed. Artemis turned to her and nodded.

"Yea it was. And I have a plan." Amanda smiled at her.

Amanda and Artemis walked out of the room, Artemis had her arrow out in front of her as a surrender. Amanda held her hands up in the air and glanced at Robin who was knocked out. "We surrender." Artemis said. The two robots looked at each other before walking towards them. "Please stop the clock." She said.

Amanda tried not to smile as the two robots held out their hands for Artemis's arrow. However, instead of handing them her arrow Artemis made a quick move to bring out her bow and shot it towards the main generator. The female robot charged towards Amanda and she used her strength to grab the female robot's shoulders and flipped her over just when the two robots fell and stopped working. Amanda high-five her.

"Kaldur!" Amanda heard Conner yell. Amanda looked over to see the fire cage disappeared. "How is Megan?" He asked him. Kaldur looked down at Megan.

"She will recover!" He glanced over at Robin. "What of Robin?" Amanda walked over to him and gently placed a hand onto his cheek just when he started coughing out water and looked at her with a smile.

"He's okay!" Amanda said happily helping Robin into a sitting position. "I-I was worried for some reason." He chuckled at her.

"Oh I could come up with a couple of reasons." She glared at him. "Way to get traught Artemis." He nodded towards her.

"Hey um you guys I am very happy and excited that you are okay but CAN YOU GET US OUT OF SUPERBOY'S BIKE?" Amanda rolled her eyes at him.

"Can we leave Wally in the melted metal?" She asked. "I like him this way." She said placing her hands onto her hips.

"Sadly we can't he's a member of the team. I figured the only way was to surrender so I pretended I was drowned before I actually did. Was passed out during the whole thing." Robin explained.

"Megan!" Conner yelled, still stuck inside the melted motorcycle, grabbing her hand. She gave him a small smile.

"I am fine." Artemis grabbed a drill that melts off metal and tried to turn it on but it was not working. Wally glared at her.

"Can you stop playing with that thing and get us out?" Artemis glared at him.

"In case you haven't notice genius EMP has shut down all machines remember?" She asked.

"Only to the machines that were present at the time." Everyone looked over to see the original Red Tornado walked inside. "What has happened here?" He asked, looking around. Amanda glared at him.

"Your siblings happened." She growled out.

"Your extremely nasty siblings." Artemis chimed in. Red Tornado looked between Amanda and Artemis.

"I was not aware that I had relations." For some reason, Amanda didn't believe him and crossed her arms.

"Where were you this whole time?" Conner asked him.

"I was at monitor duty at the Watchtower when this happened. When it had become clear that the cave's communications were down I attempted to investigate. However, the zeta tubes were also not working. So I had transported to Providence and came here." Amanda raised an eyebrow at his back as he made his way towards his siblings. Conner's new toy called Sphere came over towards him.

"Hey boy." He said to it and it had made a noise. Amanda smiled at them. Amanda widen her eyes as the drill busted into life.

"The pulse has worn off!" Artemis yelled, trying to control the drill. Amanda quickly looked over to see Red Tornado and his siblings staring at them. He started to fly in the air, little red tornados following him, making the room filled with air. Amanda coughed, grabbing her neck as she felt herself losing focus. She looked around, noticing the team was losing focus as well grabbing onto their necks. The last image she saw was Red Tornado flying out of the cave before she had passed out.

Mount Justice

September 22nd 20:51PM

"Amanda. Amanda. Wake up." Amanda slowly opened her eyes to see her dad in front of her.

"D-dad." She stuttered, grabbing her head as she coughed. She looked around. Flash was using the drill to set Kid Flash and Conner free. Batman and Robin were talking as well as Artemis and Green Arrow. Megan was telling ManHunter what happened as well as Kaldur with his mentor. Her dad hugged her.

"You are alright." He whispered into her ear. "If something would have happened to you," he didn't finish the sentence. Her head was into his neck, hugging him back.

"I'm fine dad." Amanda said as they pulled apart. "Where's Red Tornado and his siblings?" She asked.

"They are gone, disappeared." Robin explained. Amanda widen her eyes. Gone? Red Tornado is gone? Did, did he just betrayed the Justice League? No, no not good just not good at all.

Author's Note: thank you guys so much for supporting me in the last chapter and that AN about that one review. You guys were on fire about that and I want to thank you all for supporting me and cheering me up. As a gift I will give am early chapter update. Thank you guys so much! Love you all!

M.n.l.e: I am glad that your friend smile when she reads this! I really hope that she will get better soon. Please tell her that I am praying for her! Thank you so much for reading!


	20. Chapter 19

Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: still do not own anything from Young Justice, deal with it people I'm just writing cuz I love the show/comics

Gotham City Academy

September 23rd 09:45AM

"How are you holding up?" Amanda sighed heavily, not answering Dick as she grabbed her English and Algebra books. Dick gave a small chuckled. "Ignoring me now?" He asked as she slammed her locker shut and started to walk down the hall.

"Not in the mood Dick." She said with a roll of her eyes. Dick narrowed his eyes and saw an opportunity to grab Amanda's hand and pulled her into a supply closet. "What the hell?!" She whispered hissed. Dick placed a hand over her mouth, looking at the darken window before speaking.

"If you need to talk I am here I'm just as confused as you are." Dick said, leaning against the closet's wall with his arms crossed. Amanda dropped her books, grabbing her black hair.

"You're confused? Me I'm way beyond pissed! Red Tornado betrayed the Justice League and his freaky siblings almost killed us last night! JL doesn't even know where the hell he is!" She touched the bridge of her nose. "And I don't need to talk." Dick raised his eyebrows.

"You just did." They both looked up when a bell ringed signaling third period. Amanda sighed, bending down grabbing her books walking by Dick. "Amanda." She glared at him.

"I'm late for class." She opened the door and almost bumped into Barbara Gordon who was walking.

"Amanda! What were you doing in there?" She asked, pointing at the supply closet behind Amanda. Amanda blinked.

"Looking for some paper towels! Sadly there weren't any in there." She laughed, rubbing her free hand behind her neck. "Heading towards Algebra?" She asked, looking at the same blue and green book that was in Barbara's arms.

"Uh yea. Want to walk with me?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders and the two of them walked off with Amanda wishing yesterday shouldn't have happened but it did.

Mount Justice

September 23rd 18:34PM

"Why do you want to see me Batman?" Amanda asked the Dark Knight as she and Kaldur walked over towards a corner of the cave away from the others. Batman crossed his arms.

"I believe Kaldur told you about a possibility of a mole in the team?" He looked at Kaldur. "Start from the beginning." Aqualad nodded once.

"Red Arrow asked me for help with a mission in Taipei and Sportsmaster was the one who tipped me off about a mole that is within the team." Amanda bit her lip when Batman turned to look at her.

"When, when Kaldur told me this I never given a thought that someone could be a mole. Until, yesterday that is." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yes I believe as well that there's a possibility that it was Red Tornado who was the mole." Amanda gasped when she saw Conner ran towards Kaldur, slamming him against the wall.

"You knew? Both of you?" He growled, glaring at Amanda and then at Kaldur. "That robot and his siblings almost killed Megan!" Everyone heard him and walked over towards them.

"What's going on?" Megan asked, really confused.

"Apparently Amanda and Kaldur knew that we have a mole on this team and they didn't say anything." Everyone's eyes turned towards Amanda and Kaldur, waiting for a explanation.

"I never thought it would be possible until Kaldur told me. However, I never once suspected any of you to be the mole." She looked into everyone's eyes. Robin crossed his arms.

"Yet neither you or Kaldur said anything to any of us about the mole." Amanda rolled her eyes at the comment Robin made.

"If we did I know for a fact that everyone on this team will start accusing each other trying to figure out who the mole is." Kaldur stepped in. "That's why I didn't say anything." Kaldur crossed his arms. Kid Flash scoffed at them.

"Oh please! We get what you guys were saying. You didn't trust us." Amanda was about to say a smart ass comment when Batman interrupted her.

"Enough." They didn't realize it, but Amanda and Robin were staring hard at each other when Batman spoke. They quickly looked away from each other. "Since Red Tornado has gone missing the Team will now be under supervision with the rotation of the Justice League. Starting with Captain Marvel." When he says this, a man with short black hair, wearing a red and gold uniform with bright blue eyes walked beside the Dark Knight.

"I can't wait to start hanging out with you guys." He said with a smile. Amanda crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Conner grabbed the collar of Kaldur's uniform.

"When I tear that robot apart I am going to-" Batman interrupted Conner with a look.

"Red Tornado is our responsibility. You will leave him to us and not interfere. I have an assignment that you can start focusing on." He pressed a button on the main computer and seconds later a newspaper article popped up on the screen reading: GORILLA TRADES BANANAS FOR BULLETS and on the bottom shows the mayor of Gotham City in a arm cast.

"Your kidding me right? Gotham mayor being attacked by a gorilla?" Kid Flash asked with a rolled of his eyes. Robin groaned.

"Please tell me that this is a joke and that you are not going to send us on a wild ape chase." Batman looked at him.

"You should know that I never joke about a mission." Amanda bit her lip. "I have checked my resources. I studied the patterns. Mayor Hills encounter is only the latest in a series of other incidents." He turned towards Kaldur. "Aqualad, you and your team will go to India and investigate." Everyone had send a glare towards both Amanda and Kaldur when they had walked by.

"Have you ever suspected me being the mole?" Robin asked Amanda when he walked by with his arms crossed. Amanda scoffed, shaking her head.

"Your kidding right? You are the second best detective why the hell would I ever suspect you Boy Wonder?" She asked with a roll of her eyes at him.

"For some reason I don't believe you." He said crossing his arms. Amanda laughed, flipping back her black hair placing her hand onto her hip.

"Believe what you want Dick. I never had suspected you. Hell I haven't even suspected anyone until last night when you and the others almost died!" Robin looked away from her. "Wow." Amanda huffed and walked away towards the huge open door where everyone began walking inside the bio-ship. Kaldur placed a hand onto her shoulder as she walked by him.

"I am sorry." He said. Amanda gave him a tiny smile.

"It's fine I guess." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Kaldur shook his head, sighing.

"I must be honest. When I had told you about the possibilities of having a mole on the team I had suspected you." Amanda blinked and looked long and hard at him.

"Then why tell me about the possibilities of a mole on this team?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I wanted to rule you out of my suspects list by telling you. I wanted to see how you will react." Amanda rolled her eyes at him as Kid Flash and Robin walked by them.

"Oo burn even Kaldur thought you were a suspect." Kid Flash said with a fake laugh. Amanda glared at him and Robin. "Some leader." He muttered to Kaldur. She turned to glare at Kaldur with her arms crossed.

"Yea, some leader." When she walked by him she bumped her shoulder against his hard.

Northern India

September 23rd 21:36PM

Amanda knows that Robin was staring at her the whole ride to India but she just ignore him the entire time. "Putting the bio-ship in camouflage mode." Megan said as she stirred the ship, hitting a button above her.

"Robin and Artemis." Artemis and Robin stood up from their chairs getting ready to drop down into the jungle. "Go." Aqualad said when the entrance of the bio-ship opened. Robin and Artemis nodded at each other before jumping down. Megan carefully landed the bio-ship on the ground.

"We are in the clear." Robin said when all of them got off the ship. Aqualad pressed a button onto his uniform and turned it black.

"Switch to stealth mode." He said. Amanda pressed a button onto her uniform watching as her blue and red changed into full black. "And we'll review mission parameters." Kid Flash rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Parameters? We don't need any parameters." He said throwing his arms in the air.

"It's just a recon mission Aqualad we know what to do." Robin said glaring at Aqualad. A nada shook her head, annoyed at the both of them.

"Kid, Robin." Aqualad started but was interrupted by Robin

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets." He looked at Amanda.

"Or did you and Amanda forget that when you guys forgot to tell us about the mole." Amanda balled her fists.

"Both of you are acting like total idiots right now." Kid Flash laughed at her.

"We are the idiots?" He asked scoffing as he and Robin walked away from them. Amanda shook her head and watched as Superboy went to grab Megan's hand. Megan looked uncomfortable so she pulled it away, glaring at her.

"I just wanted to protect you." Superboy said confused. Artemis scoffed at him.

"Like Aqualad and Amanda protected us?" She asked, sending a glare towards her. "I'm not really sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health." Megan flew by Amanda and gently grabbed her hand. "Why taking her with us Megan?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Because she's our teammate and I'm not mad at her." Amanda gave her a small smile. Artemis rolled her eyes at them.

"Well I am." She started jumping over a tree and Megan and Amanda followed her closely. Amanda looked over at Megan who was more quiet then usual.

"Did something happen between you and Conner?" She asked inside her head. Megan nodded her head.

"Are boyfriends supposed to be really overprotective?" She asked. Amanda bit her lip, thinking.

"Sometimes they can be I guess I wouldn't know." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. "If he's being overprotective you should tell him that you can handle stuff like a mission by yourself. " Megan smiled at her in thanks. "Nice waterfall." She said out loud, glancing at a small waterfall they were passing stopping for a short break.

"Okay Amanda I don't know why but I know it's not entirely your fault that you didn't tell us about the mole. Aqualad is the leader and he should have told us right away before. Let me ask you this," Artemis said pointing at her. "Did you ever suspected me or Megan?" She asked.

"As I told Robin I never suspected you or anyone else being the mole I haven't even thought about it until last night." Amanda said, crossing her arms. "I really think Red Tornado is the mole." She said quietly, looking at the waterfall wrapping her arms around herself. "It make sense right?" She asked them. Artemis and Megan looked at each other.

"Yea it does." Megan looked at the water when she thought she saw bubbles forming.

"Are crocodiles supposed to be this big?" Amanda widen her eyes as she saw a huge crocodile jumped up and was about to attack Megan. Amanda tried to get close to it to knock it back in the air and punched it. Artemis grabbed her bow and arrow and was ready to shoot when another crocodile jumped up and pulled her into the water.

"Artemis!" Megan and Amanda yelled jumping into the water to save her. When they had jumped in Artemis was struggling to get free from the crocodile but it was spinning her around fast to make her drown. Amanda swim down towards the crocodile and punched it hard in the eye. Even though she knew that she was stronger the crocodile wouldn't let go of Artemis. She saw Megan pull Artemis out from the crocodile. Amanda swim over and grabbed her arm to pull her to the surface.

"Thanks." She said coughing hard as they watched Megan used her powers to lift up the crocodile in the air and away from them. Amanda and Megan grabbed her arms and swim towards the trees.

"Okay, nearly drowning two nights in a row is less fun then it sounds." Artemis said catching her breath. Amanda nodded at her.

"Yea I agree with you." She said placing a hand onto her hip. "That is not a normal crocodile." She pointed out. Artemis and Megan nodded.

"Did you guys see that collar that was around its neck?" Artemis asked. Amanda cocked her head to the side.

"It looks exactly like the one in Belle Reve." Megan agreed. Artemis put a finger onto her chin, walking around.

"And it's not in its normal size." Amanda chimed in. Megan and Artemis looked at each other.

"Kobra Venom?" Megan asked Amanda. Amanda bit her lip, considering the possibilities.

"We need a link with Aqualad to inform him." Megan nodded once.

"Aqualad can you hear me?" She asked inside Amanda's head.

"Yes Miss M I can hear you what is it?" Aqualad asked inside her head.

"We were attacked by two crocodiles wearing inhibitor collars like the ones in Belle Reve." She nodded at Amanda to chimed in.

"And those crocs are not in their normal size either and we think it's Kobra's Vemon that's doing this." Amanda said crossing her arms. She heard Aqualad said wait to Captain Marvel who she guessed saw a tiger and thought it was interesting. Megan looked at Amanda and Artemis in worry.

"I think that tiger is going to send Captain Marvel into a trap!" Amanda yelled inside her heads.

"We need to inform the team. Establish a link now." Aqualad commanded. Megan closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

"Link established." Megan said seconds later.

"Oh wonderful Aqualad's voice inside my head I totally missed that." Amanda rolled her eyes at what Kid Flash said inside her head.

"You know you are really starting to get on my nerves KF." Amanda said crossing her arms. She heard Kid Flash laughed.

"Oo forgot that you were going to be inside my head." Amanda rolled her eyes as they quickly ran through the forest.

"Oh hey Kaldur Kid Flash and I were attacked by vultures however since we are moles he would probably think we attacked ourselves." Amanda shook her head, scoffing. "And Amanda too." Robin added.

"Your being a complete asshole Robin." She growled inside her head. Robin laughed.

"I'm being a asshole?" He asked. Amanda was about to say something back when Megan interrupted her.

"Superboy are you there or are you just pouting?" Megan asked.

"Kind of busy. Call back later." Superboy said inside her head. Amanda balled her fists.

"When we are done with this mission-" Amanda started.

"Enough all of you! Captain Marvel has been captured and we need to work as a team to bring him back." She could feel Kid Flash rolling his eyes.

"Under your leadership? Heh, I don't think so." Amanda shook her head at Kid Flash.

"That is not up for debate!" Aqualad explained. "All of you chose me to be leader of this team. If you want after this mission I would be gladly to step down. Until we are finished with this mission I am in charge." Amanda bit her lip. "And all of you need to apologize to Supergirl after this mission as well." Megan and Artemis looked at Amanda.

"Okay fine. We need to find their base." Robin said after a few seconds.

"Should we start by where you and Kid Flash are? We can meet you guys there." Amanda suggested.

"Robin send you and Kid Flash's coordinates." Aqualad said.

"Sending now." Amanda, Megan and Artemis nodded each other and had moved quickly in the forest to the location.

Amanda landed on a tree next to Megan who was in camouflage mode. Everyone else was in bushes except Superboy. Amanda studied hard at a building in the open area. Amanda looked down to see Kid Flash pulling down his goggles to get a closer look as well as Amanda doing the same with her eyes. She could see an invisible shield surrounding the base.

"I'll fly over to check it out." Suggested Megan. Amanda shook her head no at her.

"Negatory." Kid Flash said. "The field stands like a dome around the whole compound." He said.

"Yea like an invisible shield." Amanda agreed.

"High lines are insulted. However, one good shock could could cause a temporary gap." Robin said looking at his wrist computer.

"Be ready to use that bow Artemis. Do you see a target to hit?" Amanda asked Artemis. Artemis got out her bow and arrow.

"Yea I see a target!" She said.

"Be ready to hit. All of you just make sure that you are ready." Aqualad told everyone. Aqualad looked around the area before moving out of his hiding spot and made his way to the base and placed his hands onto the invisible shield using his electricity. Within seconds a small hole started to form.

"Now!" Kid Flash yelled. Artemis quickly shot the arrow into the hole and hit the target in a bull's eye making everything that was guarding the base shut down. Aqualad looked around and moved his hand to tell everyone to come out. Amanda looked around the base then looked up. On the roof there was a baboon watching them before making a loud noise. Seconds later alarms were going off and more baboons jumped from the rooftop.

"Great, I am being attacked by monkeys. Again." Amanda muttered as four baboons surrounded and all four started to jump at her. She grabbed a arm of a baboon and swung it against its partner and kicked the next two that was behind her. The same four came back.

"Everyone remove the collars!" Aqualad yelled. Amanda looked at the collars that the baboons were wearing and smirked. Four baboons pinned Amanda on the ground and she quickly tore off the collars and the baboons got off of her. Amanda looked over and saw Robin struggling with a baboon. She ran over and grabbed the collar off.

"Uh thanks." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Amanda rolled her eyes at him. Amanda looked up when she saw a door opening of the base and widen her eyes. It was a huge gorilla. It was wearing a lab coat and had a red beret on with a huge gun. Amanda watched the gorilla sniffing the air and suddenly grabbed the air and Megan was on the ground.

"Megan!" Amanda yelled as Kid Flash darted over towards the gorilla as it pointed the gun at her.

"Keep your paws off of her you ugly dirty ape." Kid Flash yelled. He ran hard towards the gorilla and was thrown back. Amanda balled her fists and started to run towards the gorilla. The gorilla was quick. He used one strong arm and wrapped it around her neck and threw her in the air. Amanda growled and went for more, managing to kick it in the face a few times. Megan got up from the ground and used her powers to lift it in the air and threw it against the wall making it break.

Everyone ran inside and Amanda gasped when she saw Captain Marvel being strapped down onto a lab table and something else. "It's the Brain!" Kid Flash yelled, pointing at the Brian who was by the lab table. Artemis scoffed at him.

"Really? I can see its a brain." Kid Flash shook his head.

"Not a brain The Brain!" He explained to her. The Brain rolled around.

"In the flesh so do speak." The Brain said with a accent. He looked towards the huge gorilla. "Mallah." He said. Mallah pulled out a small controller and pointed it at the team. When Mallah pressed a button, poles surrounded the team. The poles surrounding them turned blue and it knocked everyone on the ground and could not move.

"Miss Martian, Superboy now!" Aqualad yelled inside Armand's head. Megan closed her eyes. When she opened them they were white and aimed her head to the controller the gorilla was holding and it floated over towards her. The poles surrounding them disappeared just when Superboy knocked down a wall. Beside him was a large white wolf. Amanda looked and noticed that Superboy was bitten.

Amanda gasped when the wolf charged at the gorilla who was getting up from the ground. The gorilla grabbed the wolf and threw him. Amanda took her chance and ran towards it, kicking and punching it's back before being thrown in the air. She saw Robin jumped in the air aiming to kick it in the face. Megan was in camouflage mode when she used her powers to flip him upside down. The gorilla growled and started shooting. Superboy leaped into the air punching the gorilla in the face before the gorilla started shooting bullets at him.

Artemis took her chance and shot a few arrows making the gorilla drop it's gun towards the ground. The Brain and Mallah looked around to find a way to escape. When they did Captain Marvel and a tiger blocked it off. Mallah roared at them. "I dare you to try it." Superboy said, crossing his arms. "I really hate monkeys." He said.

"You are surrounded. It's best to give up now." Amanda said, placing her hands onto her hips. The gorilla looked like it wasn't about to give up.

"No Mallah." The Brin said as it rolled beside the gorilla. "This will not be our Waterloo. Good-bye I am sure we will meet again." Strange things started to surround the Brain and a huge ringing sounded started to hurt Amanda's ears.

"Everyone get down!" Kid Flash yelled. Everything in the room went black. When it was light again in the room, the Brain and the gorilla was gone. "Okay I am confused. The weapon was a light switch?" He asked, looking around.

"I'm just glad that this mission is over." Amanda muttered.

The sun was coming up when the team made it back towards the bio-ship. Amanda noticed that Kid Flash had a huge smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" Artemis asked next to him. Kid Flash held up the red beret that the gorilla was wearing.

"One word Artemis. Sounvier!" He said happily, putting it on his head. Artemis scoffed at him.

"Two words Wally, gorilla lice." Kid Flash yelled and took the beret off of his head.

"Oh come on!" He yelled. Amanda laughed. "Soo not funny Amanda." He growled.

"It's totally funny KF." She laughed harder. Amanda looked over and saw Captain Marvel talking to the tiger that helped them.

"Is that the last of the collars?" He asked the tiger. It roared. "Now I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble right?" He asked. The tiger roared again as Captain Marvel bent down to pet it. "I pinky promise that I'll come for a visit." The tiger roared again and ran off with Captain Marvel waving. "Your name will be Mr. Tawny!" He yelled. Amanda shook her head. Amanda walked over towards Superboy and Megan who was paper ting the wolf.

"Hey the rest of the pack is gone what are you still doing here?" He asked it. The wolf barked.

"Someone made a new friend." Amanda said to him. Megan laughed.

"I think he wants to stay." Megan said giggling. Superboy looked at her in a hopeful face.

"Can I keep him?" He asked as Kid Flash darted over towards them.

"First Sphere and now a wolf?" He asked, pointing at it. "You sure do have a habit of collecting strays." He said with a laugh. Amanda rolled her eyes at him. The wolf barked at Amanda. She smiled and nodded towards Superboy.

"You should so keep him." They grinned at each other.

"Again with Superboy outdoes my souvenir. " kid Flash said with a roll of his eyes.

"He needs a name don't you think?" Artemis asked.

"Oh I know! What about Krypto?" The wolf growled at him.

"Pass." Superboy scoffed.

"Plus isn't that already taken?" Megan asked him. Amanda looked over her shoulder to see Aqualad walking towards the bio-ship but Robin blocked his path to go inside.

"Look I need to know. Why did you keep the mole a secret and only told Amanda?" He asked him. Amanda raised an eyebrow as the rest of the team surrounded them.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster." Everyone gasped except Amanda.

"What the hell? You can't trust him!" Artemis yelled at him. He nodded once.

"I do not trust Sportsmaster. It seems very likely he was attempting to divide the team with untrue information." He explained to them.

"And given how this mission had went he almost succeeded." Robin said. "Ever thought it might be true?" He asked.

"Yes I did that is why I told Amanda to see what kind of reaction I would get from her. I didn't tell anyone else because I did not want to startle the mole." Amanda bite her lip, crossing her arms. "I am sorry to have ever suspected you Amanda." He said to her.

"It's alright." She muttered.

"Hate to say but that makes total sense." Robin said. Aqualad looked at the team.

"I am still prepared to step down." He said. Kid Flash looked at everyone and raised a hand.

"All in favor to keep Aqualad as leader?" He asked. Everyone raised their hand. Captain Marvel smiled.

"Looks like you are still leader." He said. "Well see you tomorrow!" He yelled, walking away from the ship.

"Aren't you going to fly with us?" Aqualad asked him.

"Nope." Captain Marvel said, shaking his head. "Got to fly!" He flew into the air as Amanda walked inside the ship walking by Robin.

"I guess I was kind of being a asshole wasn't I?" He asked. Amanda crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. "Forgive me?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Amanda smirked and flicked his chest.

"Don't ever do that again." She flipped her hair and walked off. Kid Flash whistled, shaking his head.

"Dude you so like her." He whispered to him. Robin glared at him.

"Dude you are so wrong." Kid Flash smirked at him.

"For now." He said with a wide smile.

Author's Note: That was a long chapter to write! Hey guys we had reached over 103 reviews! You guys are really awesome and I can't believe that this story has over a hundred reviews! Thank you so much! And we are two chapters away from Zatanna entering the story and also Amanda's birthday is coming up soon in the story and I can't wait to write that! Review you guys!

M.n.l.e: She should totally write a review that would be awesome no reason to be shy! I am one of her favorite authors? Wow I am so touched! I really hope she gets better soon and I am still praying for her!


End file.
